Amazing Race: Zelda Edition 2
by TechnologyRocks
Summary: Nine teams embark from the Zelda world in a race for a million rupees, doing challenges along the way. I highly reccomend that you read the first version.
1. I Can Feel My Arteries Clogging

**A/N: Just before this second season starts, I want to say that I'll be trying as hard as I can to make this season more interesting. I'll try to add as much personality and a little more humor to the characters in this fic.**

* * *

 **Amazing Race: Zelda Edition 2**

 **Leg 1: I Can Feel My Arteries Clogging**

* * *

King Hyrule stood atop a tower. _**"This is New Hyrule, a prosperous land founded by the Heroes of the Great Sea. And smack in the center of it, the Tower of Spirits. This tower will now serve as the Starting Line for the second season of the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition."**_

 _ **"Teams gathered from several eras and several timelines are approaching their way via train right now. The teams are:"**_

 _ **"Link and Midna, partners from the Era of Twilight"**_

 **Link and Midna**

 **Team Name: #TeamTwilight**

"I'm the hero of Twilight, and this imp here is my partner Midna."

"..."

"Midna's really strong for her size, and I have the courage and spirit to do almost anything. Midna, are you going to say anything?"

"Fine. Little Wolf here is my friend and we've been partners throughout his journey to save both the Light world and the Twilight Realm."

"..."

"Link, are you going to say anything?"

 _ **"Hilda and Ravio, Princess and Hero(?) from Lorule"**_

 **Hilda and Ravio**

 **Team Name: #TeamLorule**

"We're from an alternate Hyrule known as Lorule," Hilda started. "In which I'm the ruler of."

"I don't have a great track record when it comes to courage, per se, but I'm really resourceful and I have an active mind when it comes to mental challenges."

"Will you, though?" Hilda asked with a look on her face.

"Shut up," Ravio replied, putting his hood down.

 _ **"Colin and Ilia, friends from Ordon Village in the Era of Twilight."**_

 **Colin and Ilia**

 **Team Name: #TheOrdonians**

"We're neighbors from Ordon Village." Colin started.

"We're not nearly as interesting as some of the other people on this race," Ilia said. "But, it's because we haven't really had the chance to show it off."

 _ **"Din and Nayru, Oracles from Holodrum and Labrynna."**_

 **Din and Nayru**

 **Team Name: #TheOracles**

"No, we're not the goddesses," Nayru started. "But we do normally keep the seasons and time in check."

"We're really important people." Din said. "Without us, everywhere would go out of whack."

"Not to mention, that we'll crush any singing or dancing challenges along the way."

"We're stronger than we appear."

 _ **"Ruto and Darunia, Sages from the Era of the Hero of Time"**_

 **Ruto and Darunia**

 **Team name: #TheSages**

"We met when Link began recruiting the Sages to aid him in his journey to defeat Ganondorf." Ruto explained. "Before that, we've only really heard of each other, as I'm the princess of the Zoras, and Darunia's the leader of the Gorons."

"Well, because we're both leaders of our respective races, we're doing this for both the Zoras and the Gorons!"

"Those other teams better watch out because we're coming to get them!"

 ** _"Marin and Tarin, Father and Daughter team from Koholint Island"_**

 **Marin and Tarin**

 **Team Name: #FatherDaughter**

"I'm Marin, and this is my dad Tarin. We're kind of unemployed." Marin giggled.

"We seem to be the least well-known team on the course today," Tarin said. "But that doesn't mean that we can't be just as good as them, if not better."

"Dad here's good at physical challenges, and I can knock out the mental ones!" Marin explained. "We can crush this!"

 **Linder and Makar**

 **Team Name: #ForestDwellers**

"My name is Makar," Makar introduced.

"And I'm Linder."

"Of course, we're Koroks. I'm the sage of the Wind, and also happen to be the lead musician for the Koroks."

"And I help spread forest around the Great Sea."

"Although we might not seem like a threat, we're smart and we can prove that us Koroks are strong and smart."

"Better watch out."

 _ **"Nabooru and Aveil, Gerudo from the Era of the Hero of Time."**_

 **(Quick A/N: This Aveil is from Ocarina of Time, NOT Majora's Mask. In OOT, she's the Gerudo who gives Link the right to run around the fortress, although isn't explicitly named.)**

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

 **Team Name: #TheGerudo**

"You know, by the fact that we're Gerudo, that we can kick ass." Aveil said.

"Let's back up a second," Nabooru commanded. "We're the leaders of Gerudo Fortress. More specificially, I'm the leader, and Aveil here is my second-in-command."

"And we can kick ass!"

 ** _"Toon Link and Aryll, Brother-Sister team from Outset Island"_**

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

 **Team Name: #TheIslanders**

 **(Another quick A/N: Just assume that Link is 13, and Aryll is 10. I know the official age for Aryll is 7, but I don't care.)**

"I'm the Hero of Winds, and this is my sister Aryll."

"Hi!"

"Aryll doesn't have much of a story to tell, but she can be good at these challenges."

"Big Brother, are you saying I'm boring?"

"No...yes"

Aryll stomped her foot on Toon Link's in anger. "I'm not boring!"

"Fine. Whatever you say."

* * *

All nine teams arrived at the top floor of the Tower of Spirits.

"Welcome to the Tower of Spirits in New Hyrule, everyone!"

Everyone clapped at the fact that they made it onto the competition.

"In just a few short moments, you will embark on the journey of a lifetime. You will make new friends, travel to new places, and potentially win a lot of money. Specifically, ONE MILLION RUPEES!"

Everyone cheered.

"However, it will not be easy. You will face challenges. There are nine legs on this race. Obviously, one is the finale. Two of them are non-elimination legs. Now here's the tough part. On those other six legs, the last team to check in with me WILL be eliminated. Only three of you will stand for a chance to win the million at the end."

"In due time, you will fly to your first destination, Malie City, Alola! There are three flights today. The first will carry two teams. The second flight will carry three teams. And the last flight will carry four teams. The first flight will leave thirty minutes before the second. The second flight is scheduled to leave thirty minutes before the third. The team that arrives first on the mat will win TWO Express Passes, one of which you must give to another team of your choice on or before Leg 3. The actual passes are usable up until Leg 6."

"Your first challenge awaits you on the surface. You'll notice there are eighteen ladders hanging down the side of the tower. You must climb down the ladders to reach the surface. (Those of you who can float, don't you dare.) Once you reach the ground, you will find a portion of the Spirit Tracks disassembled. You must claim a spot and use the provided tools to fix the tracks. Once you do it, you will receive your next clue and airline tickets, and take a predetermined train to reach the airport."

"Well, the world is waiting for you. Good luck,"

The teams got into their starting positions.

"Travel safe,"

Everyone's adrenaline began running.

"GO!"

Teams darted in all directions towards the ladders, as everyone made their way down them. Teams reached the bottom in the following order: Gerudo, Oracles, Twilight, Islanders, Sages, Lorule, Koroks, Father-Daughter, and Ordonians.

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Currently in 1st Place**

"Let's choose this spot," Aveil said, pointing to the segment of broken tracks nearest to the tower.

"How do we do this," Nabooru asked rhetorically, when she took a look closer at the tracks. "It seems as if all we have to do is screw it in? This seems too easy."

Nabooru opened the toolbox to reveal the entire thing filled to the brim with screws, several amounts of different types.

"Yup, there it is," Aveil said.

 _"We needed to find two screws to fix the tracks." Nabooru explained. "But, there's just a mountain of like a hundred screws, all with different heads and sizes."_

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 2nd Place**

Din rummaged through the toolbox, pulling out various sizes, shapes, and patterns of screws.

 _"So, in the toolbox, we were given a cross-head screwdriver." Nayru quickly explained. "We quickly realized that our screw had to match not only the size of the tracks, as well as the shape of our screwdriver."_

Din handed a screw to Nayru. "Try that one out."

"What if it doesn't work? What if it gets stuck?"

"Don't worry about that. It won't happen. Just try it."

Nayru used the screwdriver to try to screw the tracks back together.

"Din,"

"What?"

"It got stuck."

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 3rd Place**

Midna poured all the contents of the toolbox onto the flat plains besides the Tower of Spirits.

"What are you doing!?" Link panicked.

"Relax. It's going to make us find the screws easier when they're not all piled on top of each other."

"They're gonna roll away in the wind!"

"Don't worry. We're behind the tower, which blocks the wind. It's not like the wind's going to change on us in this short amount of time."

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 4th Place**

Toon Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver baton.

"Big Brother, no!" Aryll complained. "We're gonna get a penalty!"

Toon Link contemplated that and put the baton back in his pocket. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

He reached his hand into the toolbox and pulled out a screw. "That looks about the size of the holes on this part of the track. Let's try it."

Toon Link placed the screw into the iron rod. "Aryll, hand me the screwdriver."

Aryll did, and then Link tried to screw it into the tracks, but he wasn't able to fit the tool into the screw. He looked to see the screw had a minus-shaped hole and his screwdriver was cross-headed.

"Dammit."

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 5th Place**

"I'm surprised that ladder carried my weight!" Darunia stated.

"Doesn't matter. Let's focus on this for now. It looks like we only need two screws."

 _"I open the toolbox, and there's like a million screws." Ruto said. "We didn't exactly come up with the best strategy in finding out the correct screws."_

"This is going to take us forever."

Darunia tried to fit a screw that was way too large for the hole.

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 6th Place**

Ravio kneeled down and poured the contents of the toolbox out onto the fixed portion of the Spirit Tracks.

"Let's get to fixin'!" Ravio encouraged. Hilda rolled her eyes and grabbed the screwdriver. "We need one with a cross-design on its head.

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 7th Place**

"I've got an idea," Linder said. He took a screw out of the toolbox and threw it.

 _"Linder came up with the great strategy of finding any screws that didn't have a plus on it, and just chucking them. Gone. No one would see them again. Honestly, it was a great strategy, segregating the obviously not correct screws from the potential correct ones. I didn't see any of the other teams doing that at this point."_

Makar very quickly screwed in the first screw. "One to go."

 **Din and Nayru**

Din used the back end of a hammer (how she got it was a mystery) to pry out the stubborn screw from its resting place. "There we go." Din said. Nayru immediately found the next correct screw and successfully screwed it in.

 **Marin and Tarin: Currently in 8th Place**

"You've fixed things before, right Dad?"

"Yes, Marin. I have." Tarin took the screwdriver. "We need a screw with a plus-slot on it."

Marin began seperating the screws with the plus design from the ones that didn't.

 **Colin and Ilia: Currently in Last Place**

Ilia bent down over the tracks. "We just need to piece this together, that's all!"

Colin began taking the screws out of the toolbox, observing them, and putting them back in.

"You probably want to hurry up." Ilia said. "We need a cross-screw."

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

The Gerudo were midway through organizing the screws by their size.

 _"Admittedly, it would've made more sense to organize the screws by its head, but we did it by size first."_

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"We've separated the plus heads from the rest of them now, so that narrows it down to around a quarter of what we had before, which makes this around twenty-five screws." Ruto explained. "Now, I'm taking away the sizes that are DEFINITELY too small or too big."

"I'll try to screw in the ones in the middle that are kind of hard to tell," Darunia informed. After a few seconds, Darunia finds both screws and puts them in.

"Oh, my goddesses!" Ruto shouted. "You did it!"

A race judge hands the Sages their clue and tickets.

 **Ruto and Darunia: 1st on Flight 1**

"Ripping open the first clue of the race!" Ruto narrated excitingly. "Fly to Malie City, Alola!"

 **[i]** **Fly to: Malie City, Alola**

 _ **Teams must now fly to Malie City, Alola. Once they arrive in Malie City, teams must travel to this Malasada shop for their next clue.**_

"We're on the first flight!" Ruto exclaimed, climbing into the train.

 **Linder and Makar**

"Got it!" Makar shouted, screwing the tracks back together. Linder snatched the clue out of the man's hand, as well as the ticket.

"Woohoo!" Makar cheered. "First flight!"

 **Linder and Makar: Last on Flight 1**

Linder opened the clue and got in the train.

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

 _"_ I can't believe we let a team of _boys_ beat us." Aveil rambled. "And not even fully grown boys. Children!"

 **Link and Midna**

"I think this one can fit?" Link questioned. He picked it up and began to screw it into the tracks. "It works!" Link shouted. He then took the screw out and began picking up other screws to compare it to.

 **Din and Nayru**

"Got it!" Nayru shouted. She screwed the second screw in and recieved her clue.

 **Din and Nayru: 1st on Flight 2**

"It's a bummer we missed the first flight just by a few seconds." Nayru said, kind of monotone.

"Don't be like that." Din encouraged. "We still have a good lead on four teams."

 **Hilda and Ravio**

Ravio began sorting the screws by topwards design. "Why didn't we think of this earlier?"

"We're dumb." Hilda replied, smiling.

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

Toon Link was just constantly putting in screws to see if they would work, and taking them out if they didn't. In due time, they had found one screw.

"Big Brother, I don't think this is a great strategy."

"Aryll, we found one screw already from this strategy. What's to say it's not a good one?"

"It took us fifteen minutes to find that one screw."

"Fine. I'll just keep doing what I'm doing. You sort them into groups based on the screw head."

 **Link and Midna**

Midna used her orange hair to screw the second screw into place.

 **Link and Midna: 2nd on Flight 2**

"That challenge was stupid." Midna complained.

 **Colin and Ilia**

"Ilia, the first four teams already left and we've barely even started." Colin said, concerningly.

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

"We got them sorted. Completely." Nabooru narrated. She grabbed both screws from the correct size pile and screwed them in. The judge handed them their clue.

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Last on Flight 2**

"I think we could've made the first flight if we just sorted them by the screw type instead of the screw size first." Aveil said, obviously disappointed.

 **Marin and Tarin**

"Drat," Tarin said. "We're on the last flight. No point in rushing now."

"Dad, don't be like that. Let's just finish this so we can leave!"

Marin fished out two screws and Tarin fastened them on.

 **Marin and Tarin: 1st on Flight 3**

 **Hilda and Ravio**

Ravio twisted the tool as the second screw fit snugly into the gap.

 **Hilda and Ravio: 2nd on Flight 3**

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

"Aaaand, done!" Aryll said. She asked for a check as the judge handed her the clue.

 **Toon Link and Aryll: 3rd on Flight 3**

 **Colin and Ilia**

The Ordonians hopped into the last train. "I can't believe we're already last." Ilia said.

 **Colin and Ilia: Last on Flight 3**

 ** _Teams are now en route to Maile City, Alola. The first flight contains Ruto and Darunia, and Linder and Makar. The second flight holds Din and Nayru, Link and Midna, and Nabooru and Aveil. The last flight holds Colin and Ilia, Marin and Tarin, Toon Link and Aryll, and Hilda and Ravio._**

* * *

 **1st Flight: 1:25 PM**

The first plane landed in Maile City, and the two teams on board that flight darted through the airport.

"Excuse me, sir," Darunia asked. "Do you know how to get to the Malasada shop?"

"I do." he said. He began describing directions with both teams listening in.

"Thank you!" Ruto thanked, and both teams left the airport. After a few minutes of pure running, Ruto and Darunia found their first clue box in front of the restaurant.

"Roadblock." Darunia read. "Who bit off more than they can chew?"

 **[R] Food for Thought**

 _ **Malasadas are the most popular food here in Alola. In fact, they come in five main flavors: Sweet, Sour, Bitter, Spicy, and Dry. In this Roadblock, one team member must eat fifty malasadas, ten from each flavor. Once they've gobbled down the entire dessert, teams must then eat a Mythic Malasada to recieve their next clue.**_

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 1st Place**

"This sounds like eating," Darunia said. "I can handle it."

"If it's eating, it's all you, pal." Ruto replied.

 **Makar and Linder: Currently in 2nd Place**

"I'll do it!" Makar claimed.

Both Makar and Darunia stepped into the Malasada restaurant to be greeted with a platter of fifty of them. They both sat down at two separate booths as a waiter gave each team member a platter of fifty malasadas and a pitcher of water.

 **Darunia: 0/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"Oh, Farore!" Darunia swore, looking at the amount of food on the plate. He sat down and began biting a sweet malasada. "Mmm!" he said. "Never mind! This malasada is good! This'll be easy!"

 _"At first, I thought that the malasadas were really good, and that I would be able to sweep through this challenge." Darunia explained. "But, I failed to notice that there were five different flavors."_

Darunia sunk his teeth into the second Malasada. "Oh my Nayru!" he said, puckering up. "This one's so sour! Why does anyone like this?!"

"Come on, Darunia. I can eat that faster than you."

"Shut up, woman!"

 **Makar: 1/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"I don't know what you're whining about," Makar said, gulping down a sweet malasada. He grabbed another sweet one and took a huge bite out of it. He quickly swallowed it.

"You're doing great, Makar!" Linder shouted.

"Linder, you don't have to shout. You're literally at the same booth as me."

"Enthusiasm helps."

Makar grabbed another malasada, which just so happened to be a dry one. He took a bite out of it and began coughing.

 _"The dry malasada just completely sucked all the moisture out of my mouth." Makar said. "Luckily, we were provided with a water pitcher, but the dry ones really sucked."_

"Wha-? How do they make them this dry?" Makar complained, taking a swig of his water.

 **Darunia: 6/50 Malasadas Eaten**

Darunia took a bite of the dry one. "I like this one!".

 _"Luckily, I'm a Goron, and we literally eat rocks for food." Darunia explained. "So the dry ones weren't really an issue for me. I liked the spicy and sweet malasadas. However, I can't really say the same for the other two."_

Darunia pushed the bitter one in his mouth and began to gag. Ruto moved out of the way as Darunia coughed and projectile-launched the malasada right where she would have been sitting.

"Do I still have to eat that one?" Darunia asked. The waiter nodded his head.

 **Makar: 12/50 Malasadas Eaten**

Makar tossed a sour malasada in the air and caught it with his mouth. He gave a thumbs' up as Linder and the waitress applauded. Then they laughed as Makar began to pucker up.

 **Darunia: 9/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"Makar is going faster than you," Ruto pointed out.

"I understand that, brother!" Darunia rebutted. "I'm doing my best! Stop pressuring me!"

 **Makar: 15/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"This one's spicy!" Makar announced. "I kind of like it!" Makar scarfed down three more malasadas and then began coughing on the bitter one. "I stand corrected."

* * *

 **2nd Flight: 1:52 PM**

The teams awaited for the airplane door to open.

"Welcome to Alola!" the flight attendant said, as the three teams onboard dashed through the airport and out onto the streets of Malie City.

 **Din and Nayru**

"What do you think we're going to do, Nayru?" Din asked.

"I'm not sure. It says we're going to some masalada place, but I have no clue what a masalada is."

 **Link and Midna**

While running, Link tripped over a random stick on the ground.

"Klutz." Midna said, helping him up.

"Wow. I have such a great partner."

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

"I see the clue box!" Nabooru pointed. They reached it and found their clue.

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Roadblock. Who bit off more than they can chew?" Nabooru read.

"This sounds like an eating challenge." Aveil replied. "I guess I'll do it? Unless you want to."

"Just do it." Nabooru said.

 **Darunia: 19/50 Malasadas Eaten.**

"Oh, crud." Darunia swore, as he saw the Gerudo enter the restaurant.

 _"All of a sudden, I see people from the second flight come in." Ruto explained. "And I'm just trying to tell Darunia, to HURRY THE F*CK UP!"_

"Hurry up!" Ruto shouted.

Darunia began coughing on another bitter malasada.

 **Aveil: 0/50 Malasadas Eaten**

Aveil sat down as the waiter brought out a plate with fifty malasadas on it. "Oh, god."

Aveil then took a bite out of a sweet malasada, put her hands up by her mouth and resisted the urge to gag.

"You okay?" Nabooru asked. Aveil nodded.

 _"These 'malasadas' were kind of like donuts. They were fried balls of dough coated with powdered sugar. Not particularly the healthiest thing to eat." Aveil described. "And, when you have to be a skilled, strong warrior, you really have to control your diet. Sugar and fat are the two things we don't want."_

She then began nibbling at the spicy one. "Okay, this one I can pretend isn't what it is."

 **Makar: 30/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"Oh, crikey." Makar said, gripping his midsection. "I'm getting full."

"You can do this," Linder encouraged. "Just focus on getting rid of the food rather than how your stomach feels."

Makar nodded and sunk his teeth into a bitter malasada. He promptly ran over to a nearby trash bin and threw up. He returned to his booth.

"I have more stomach space now." Makar said, laughing. He sank his teeth into a spicy malasada.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 4th Place**

"Who's bit off more than they can chew? Me. I can eat." Din said.

"You've got a void of a stomach there. I doubt you'll have any real problems.

 **Darunia: 28/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"I'm not worrying about chewing or anything at this point." Darunia explained. "I just want this gone. All gone."

"I kind of want one now..." Ruto said. She flagged down the waiter. "I'd like to put an order in for one malasada. Just me. Not him."

"What flavor?"

"Sweet."

Darunia stared at Ruto. "Really? Just wasting our race money like that?"

"What? I wanted to try one, and I don't want to risk getting a penalty for eating one of yours!"

Darunia just ignored Ruto and went back to eating.

 **Aveil: 4/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"I hate this already." Aveil said. "I can feel my arteries clogging."

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine, and you can do all the training you want at the Pit Stop or when we get back home to Gerudo Fortress."

"But I'm just not sure that I can physically do this." Aveil said. She ate a bitter one and then promptly threw up. "I give up. I want to take the penalty."

"Aveil, that can get us eliminated." Nabooru protested.

"I don't care. I'm not sacrificing my body for a fricking challenge."

"Fine." Nabooru gave in. She talked to the waiter. "We're taking the four penalty."

The waiter nodded and handed them their clue.

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Currently in 1st Place**

Aveil ripped it open. "Route Info. Make your way on foot to the Malie Library and search for your next clue."

 **[i] Proceed to: Malie Library**

"I can't believe you quit that, girl!" Nabooru scolded.

"It was ridiculous! You probably would've done the same."

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 5th Place**

"Roadblock. This sounds like eating." Link said.

"It's all you." Midna replied. "You're bigger."

"Fine." Link replied.

 **Din: 3/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"Oh, my god!" Din shouted. "This one's spicy!"

She began coughing and reaching for water.

"Hylians..." both Darunia and Makar said, shaking their heads.

 **Makar: 45/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"Just five more to go," Makar said, obviously stuffed. He grabbed the nearest malasada, shoved it in his mouth, and swallowed without taking the time to observe what flavor it was.

 **Darunia: 43/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"I'm neck-and-neck with Makar right now." Darunia explained. "I'm not too worried about the Gerudo. As long as we check in earlier than four hours after they finish, we're still good."

"I want that express pass," Ruto pouted. It was here that the waiter brought Ruto her malasada. She ate it. "These are so good."

"Yeah, just wait until you get the bitter and sour ones."

"Okay. WAITER!"

"No, no, no, no, no!"

 **Link: 5/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"Oh, my Din, this is so spicy!" Link shouted. Din turned her head. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Din returned to eating her malasadas. Link heard what sounded like "hylians..." from either Darunia or Makar.

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

"The library is right here." Nabooru said. She ripped open the clue, which was another Roadblock. "Roadblock. Who wants to hit the books?"

 **[R] Hit the Books**

 _ **The Maile City Libary contains the most books in the Alola region. These books span topics from history, to Pokemon, to culture. In this Roadblock, the team member that did not perform the first Roadblock must find the three books indicated in their clue. Once they find the books, they must study the marked pages and prepare for an oral 'test' on the content. Once teams have answered nine questions correctly in a row, they will receive their next clue.**_

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Currently in 1st Place**

"If you have done the last Roadblock, your partner must do this one." Nabooru read. "I guess I have to do it."

"Good luck," Aveil said, sitting down at a table.

 **Nabooru**

Nabooru stared at her clue. "Okay, I have to find 'The First Island Challenge', 'Z-Moves and Pokemon Attacks', and 'The Secret of the Tapus'.

 **Makar: 49/50 Malasadas Eaten**

Makar swallowed his last malasada. "I'm done!"

The waiter came to his table and saw his empty plate. He went to the back and came out with a second platter.

"Oh, my Farore, more?" Makar said in amazement. The waiter put the plate down on his table to reveal a lone malasada. Makar, kind of confused, ate the malasada.

"This one's really good!" Makar said, pointing at the malasada. He quickly gobbled it down as the waiter handed him the clue.

 **Makar and Linder: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way on foot to Malie Library and search for your next clue," Linder read. "Makar, that was great."

"I feel sick."

 **Darunia: 50/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"I'm done!" Darunia said. "I ate it all!"

The waiter came out with one more malasada. "You're kidding me."

He put the plate on Darunia's table. Darunia ate the entire malasada without biting, and the waiter handed Darunia his clue.

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Finally," Ruto pouted. "Whatever. You finished, let's go."

 **Din: 14/50 Malasadas Eaten**

Din puckered up as the effects of the citric flavor rose up to her face.

"This is like eating a straight lemon." Din complained.

 **Link: 12/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"This would be a fun game to play roulette with friends." Link said, drinking water after eating a dry one. "Who likes these bitter and dry ones? Yuck!"

"Are you trying to leave last?" Midna scolded. "Stop talking and continue eating!"

Link rolled his eyes as he began shoving five malasadas in his mouth at once.

* * *

 **Last Flight: 2:19 PM**

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

"We have to catch up to the teams one hour ahead for a chance at that express pass!" Toon Link said.

"Big brother, I don't know if we can!" Aryll replied.

"We have to try."

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"All four of us are at stake for elimination," Hilda said, running through the streets of Malie City, with Ravio close behind. "We're just fighting for a chance to stay in it."

 **Colin and Ilia**

"We're going to this malasada shop, and I would say if there's a challenge there, we're either eating or making these." Colin said.

"I've had malasadas before. They're pretty good."

 **Marin and Tarin**

"I just hope there are still people there." Marin said.

 **Linder and Makar**

"The library's just up this street," Linder said. They dashed up to the clue box with the Sages in close pursuit.

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Roadblock. Who wants to hit the books?" Makar read. "You have to do it."

"Why?"

"Because it says it right here in the bold print."

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 3rd Place**

"This Roadblocks's all me," Ruto said. "Not like we have a choice or anything."

 **Nabooru**

Nabooru took out her last book, 'The First Island Challenge'. She gathered her three books and plopped it onto her desk and began reading the marked pages.

"Okay, so, it's time to study." she said.

 _"We were supposed to study only the marked pages." Nabooru explained. "However, there were A LOT of these marked pages. I figured if there were only going to be ten questions, not all of this content would be expanded on. So, I skimmed the pages and went right into the test room."_

Nabooru got up from her seat as Linder and Ruto came trotting in. She walked into the test room where a woman awaited.

"Are you ready for your exam?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." Nabooru replied.

 **Nabooru: Exam 1**

 **What is the name of the Ice-type Z-Move?**

"Subzero Slammer," Nabooru replied.

"Okay, congratulations. Question 2:"

 **What types are the two non-grand Trials on Poni Island?**

"Dragon and Ground, right?"

"I'm sorry, but you failed. Please leave."

Nabooru put her head in her hands..

 **Linder**

"I need to find three books right now to study and prepare for some sort of test," Linder said. "I see one, but I CAN'T REACH IT!"

 **Ruto**

"I got one," Ruto said. Ruto then walked over to Linder and gave him the book he was reaching for. "Thanks, Ruto!"

Ruto walked away to find more books.

 **Colin and Ilia**

"I can see the Malasada place," Colin said. They arrived and read their clue.

 **Colin and Ilia: Currently in 6th Place**

"Roadblock," Colin read. "Who bit off more than they can chew?"

"I can," Ilia said.

"Are you sure about that?" Colin asked. "I think I eat more than you."

"I'll be fine, Colin."

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 7th Place**

Toon Link and Aryll had their clue open in their hands. "I can eat a lot!" Toon Link said.

"Yes, definitely, Big Brother!"

 **Marin and Tarin: Currently in 8th Place**

"I've bit off more than I can chew." Tarin said.

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in Last Place**

"I'm a huge eater." Ravio said.

 **Ilia**

Ilia entered the shop to see Twilight and The Oracles still there, chowing down on their malasadas.

"Eat faster, little wolf!" Midna said. "Last flight's here!"

"Midna, I'm going as fast as I can!"

Ilia turned away and sat down at a booth. A waiter brought out a plate of fifty malasadas. "Oh, Farore!" Ilia said. "I have to eat this much?"

The waiter nodded and walked away to serve Ravio, Tarin, and Toon Link.

 **Din: 47/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"I have three more to eat." Din said. "And I'm sure they're all bitter."

 **Link: 49/50 Malasadas Eaten**

Link pushed the last malasada into his mouth. "I'm done!" he shouted. The waiter came out with one single malasada. "Are you kidding me?" Link asked. He swallowed it and received his clue.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 4th Place**

"Took you long enough." Midna said. "Let's run."

 **Din: 50/50 Malasadas Eaten**

Din, still chewing on her mythic malasada, was handed her clue.

"Good job, Din!" Nayru congratulated.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 5th Place**

 **Nabooru**

Nabooru re-entered the room for her second attempt.

 **Nabooru: 2nd Attempt**

"Are you ready?" the librarian asked. Nabooru nodded her head.

 **What is the name of the Ice-type Z-move?**

"Subzero Slammer."

 **What type are the two non-grand trials on Poni Island?**

"Fairy and Ground."

 **Where is the Pokemon League located?**

"'Ula 'Ula Island"

"Please be more specific."

"Mount Lanakila."

 **What typing is a Kantonian Vulpix?**

"Ice and Fairy."

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect. You failed."

Nabooru swore and left the room just as Linder came in.

 **Linder: 1st Attempt**

 **What is the name of the Ice-Type Z-Move?**

"Subzero Slammer." Linder said.

 **What type are the two non-grand Trials on Poni Island?**

"Fairy and Dragon."

 **Where is the Pokemon League located?**

"Mount Lanakila"

 **What typing is a Kantonian Vulpix?**

"Fire."

 **What typing is an Alolan Vulpix?**

"Ice and Fairy."

"That is incorrect. You have failed."

Linder left and Ruto then came in.

 **Ruto: 1st Attempt**

 **What is the name of the Ice-Type Z-Move?**

Ruto took a second to think. "Subzero Slammer."

 **What type are the two non-grand Trials on Poni Island?**

"Uhh... Fairy and Dragon?"

 **Where is the Pokemon League located?**

"Mount Lanakila."

 **What typing is a Kantonian Vulpix?**

"Fire."

 **What typing is an Alolan Vulpix?**

"Ice."

 **List all four Guardian Deities.**

"Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Fini, and Tapu Bulu."

 **Who did the Guardian Deities fight?**

"Solgaleo and Lunala."

 **What two things must a trainer have to Z-move their Pokemon?**

"A Z-Ring and a Z-Crystal."

 **Who authored 'Z-Moves and Pokemon Attacks'?**

"Really?" Ruto asked. "I dunno, Joe Bobson?"

"That is incorrect, you have failed."

"Was that the last question?"

"Yes."

 **Toon Link: 5/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"I am effectively a tenth of the way done," Toon Link said. "But, these bitter ones SUCK!"

"Don't give up, Big Brother!"

"Also, these spicy ones are going to MELT MY FACE OFF!"

 **Talon: 4/50 Malasadas Eaten**

Talon coughed after he ate a spicy malasada. "Oh, Farore, that's hot!"

 _"There were five flavors," Talon said. "The sweet and sour ones were tolerable. The hot, bitter, and dry ones were not good."_

 **Ilia: 10/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"This one's so dry! Why would anyone buy this?"

Ilia took a desperate sip of water.

 _"Some of those dry malasadas just sucked all the water and spit out of my mouth, which made it extremely hard to swallow." Ilia explained._

"I should have listened to you, Colin. I hate this." Ilia said.

"Hah. Maybe you should've."

 **Ravio: 5/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"I feel like i'm gaining ten pounds just watching you eat," Hilda said.

"I think i'm gaining more than ten pounds by the time I'm done," Ravio replied. His face then puckered up as Hilda pointed and laughed.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 4th Place**

"Midna, you have to do this Roadblock."

"Why?"

"Because it says so!"

"Fine."

 **Nabooru: 3rd Attempt**

 **What is the name of the Ice-Type Z-Move?**

"Subzero Slammer."

 **What type are the two non-grand Trials on Poni Island?**

"Dragon and Fairy."

 **Where is the Pokemon League located?**

"Mount Lanakila."

 **What typing is a Kantonian Vulpix?**

"Fire"

 **What typing is an Alolan Vulpix?**

"Ice"

 **List all four Guardian Deities.**

"Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele."

 **Who did the Guardian Deities fight?**

"Solgaleo and Lunala."

 **What two things must a trainer have to Z-move their Pokemon?**

"Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring."

 **Who authored 'Z-Moves and Pokemon Attacks'?**

"Professor Kukui."

The librarian reached under her desk and gave Nabooru what seemed to be a tea bag. "You have passed!"

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Currently in 1st Place**

Nabooru raced down to Aveil. "I did it!" Nabooru said.

"Do you have the clue?"

"The librarian gave me this tea bag."

"Does that help us in any way?"

"I mean, it has to."

The Gerudo went outside and showed it to a random person on the street.

"Do you know what this is?" Aveil asked.

"It's a tea bag." the woman said.

"Yes, but do you know anywhere connected to this tea bag? Like the place it was made or the place people usually drink it or something?"

"Come to think of it, I think they sell this tea in Malie Garden."

 **[i] Proceed to Pit Stop: Malie Garden**

 _ **Malie Garden is a lush tourist attraction, built by Johto immigrants, along with the rest of Malie City. In the center of it, is this tea shop. This tea shop will now serve as the Pit Stop for this first leg of the race. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated!**_

"How do you get to Malie Garden?" Nabooru asked.

"You see this big wall here? That's the wall to Malie Garden. Just run alongside this wall and turn left to reach the entrance."

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 5th Place**

"I can study and take a test. That's easy." Nayru said.

 **Talon: 23/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"You're doing great, dad!" Marin encouraged. "Just a little more!"

"I still have more than half the plate left!"

 **Ilia: 19/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"I'm already really full," Ilia said. "I don't know if I can go any more."

 _"At this point, I felt like if I was going to eat any more, I would pop a hole in my stomach." Ilia said._

"Come on, Ilia! You can do this!"

"But I'm so full and I'm not even halfway done!"

"What do you want to do? Take a penalty?"

Ilia nodded slowly.

"Ugh. Fine!"

Ilia and Colin got up. "We elect to take the penalty," they both said together. The waiter handed them their clue.

 **Colin and Ilia: Currently in 6th Place**

"This better be worth it." Colin said.

 **Ravio: 20/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"They're taking the penalty?" Ravio asked. Hilda nodded.

 _"I don't think taking the penalty was a good move." Ravio said. "I mean, I understand if you would take a penalty if you're on the first flight. But, when you're on the last flight and potentially a few minutes away from last place, not a smart decision."_

 **Toon Link: 30/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"Really? A penalty on the first challenge?" Toon Link asked Colin before they left. "I guess Ilia didn't have that big of a stomach."

 **Midna**

Midna plopped all three books on the table alongside Nayru.

"This is a lot," Nayru said.

"Pfft. It's nothing for me." Midna replied. She opened the books and began studying.

 **Ruto: 2nd Attempt**

"I got this now." Ruto said to herself. "It was just one question, and I know the answer."

Ruto entered as the librarian motioned for her to sit down.

 **What is the name of the Ice-Type Z-Move?**

"Subzero Slammer."

 **What type are the two non-grand Trials on Poni Island?**

"Dragon and Fairy."

 **Where is the Pokemon League located?**

"Mount Lanakila."

 **What typing is a Kantonian Vulpix?**

"Fire"

 **What typing is an Alolan Vulpix?**

"Ice type"

 **List all four Guardian Deities.**

"Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele."

 **Who did the Guardian Deities fight?**

"Solgaleo and Lunala."

 **What two things must a trainer have to Z-move their Pokemon?**

"A Z-Ring and a Z-Crystal."

 **Who authored 'Z-Moves and Pokemon Attacks'?**

"Professor Kukui." Ruto answered, awaiting for the librarian's response.

"You passed." the librarian said, giving Ruto a tea bag.

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 2nd Place**

"What the hell is this?"

"Shoo. I have the next racer coming in soon."

The librarian pushed Ruto out of the door and pulled Linder, who was standing right in front of the door, in.

 **Linder: 2nd Attempt**

"Let's begin."

 **What is the name of the Ice-Type Z-Move?**

"Subzero Slammer."

 **What type are the two non-grand Trials on Poni Island?**

"Dragon and Fairy."

 **Where is the Pokemon League located?**

"Mount Lanakila."

 **What typing is a Kantonian Vulpix?**

"Fire"

 **What typing is an Alolan Vulpix?**

"Ice"

 **List all four Guardian Deities.**

"Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele."

 **Who did the Guardian Deities fight?**

"Solgaleo and Lunala."

 **What two things must a trainer have to Z-move their Pokemon?**

"Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring."

 **Who authored 'Z-Moves and Pokemon Attacks'?**

"Professor Kukui."

"Congratulations, you have passed the exam."

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 3rd Place**

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

"I see King Hyrule!" Nabooru said. She ran alongside Aveil and jumped on the mat.

"Nabooru and Aveil," he started. "You are the first team to arrive."

 _Nabooru started, "Arriving first just felt so gre-"_

"However."

 _"Ooh. Forgot about that."_

"You did not complete the first Roadblock. For that, you've incurred a four-hour penalty, which you must wait out before I can check you in."

"Sorry," Aveil said to Nabooru.

"Don't worry about it," Nabooru replied.

"Please go wait by the bridge. I will inform you when your four-hour penalty is up.

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Penalty Time: 4:00:00**

 **Ruto and Darunia**

Just as the Gerudo had their time penalty come into effect, Ruto and Darunia came waltzing into the garden.

"Ruto and Darunia," King Hyrule announced. "You are team number ONE!"

 **Ruto and Darunia: 1st Place**

The Sages celebrated.

"And for winning this leg of the race, I will award you this. The double Express Pass, which you can use to skip any challenge that you do not want to complete."

King Hyrule gave the two express passes to the Sages.

"Remember, you must give away the second Express Pass to another team on or before Leg 3."

"Yes, King." Ruto said, smiling.

"Oh, and look how close it is!"

Linder and Makar came running into the gardens right afterwards.

"Linder and Makar, you are team number TWO!"

 **Linder and Makar: 2nd Place**

 **Midna: 1st Attempt**

 **What is the name of the Ice-Type Z-Move?**

"Subzero Slammer."

 **What type are the two non-grand Trials on Poni Island?**

"Dragon and Fairy."

 **Where is the Pokemon League located?**

"Mount Lanakila."

 **What typing is a Kantonian Vulpix?**

"Fire"

 **What typing is an Alolan Vulpix?**

"Ice"

 **List all four Guardian Deities.**

"Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele."

 **Who did the Guardian Deities fight?**

"Solgaleo and Lunala."

 **What two things must a trainer have to Z-move their Pokemon?**

"A Z-Crystal and a Mega Ring."

"You failed."

 **Nayru: 1st Attempt**

 **What is the name of the Ice-Type Z-Move?**

"Subzero Slammer."

 **What type are the two non-grand Trials on Poni Island?**

"Dragon and Fairy."

 **Where is the Pokemon League located?**

"Mount Lanakila."

 **What typing is a Kantonian Vulpix?**

"Fire"

 **What typing is an Alolan Vulpix?**

"Ice"

 **List all four Guardian Deities.**

"Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele."

 **Who did the Guardian Deities fight?**

"Solgaleo and Lunala."

 **What two things must a trainer have to Z-move their Pokemon?**

"Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring."

 **Who authored 'Z-Moves and Pokemon Attacks'?**

"Oh, god, uhh," Nayru said. "Professor Burnet?"

"That is incorrect, you have failed.

"Drat."

 **Tarin: 38/50 Malasadas Eaten**

Tarin took a few needed sips of water to down the Dry malasada. "Why would they make those? Who buys them? No one likes dry food."

 **Toon Link: 50/50 Malasadas Eaten**

Toon Link got served the mythic malasada. He gulped it down with a swig of water and recieved his clue.

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 7th Place**

 **Ravio: 39/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"This is soo sour!" Ravio said, crying tears of sourness.

 **Midna: 2nd Attempt**

"Subzero Slammer."

"Dragon and Fairy."

"Mount Lanakila."

"Ice"

"Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele."

"Solgaleo and Lunala."

"Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring."

 **Who authored 'Z-Moves and Pokemon Attacks'?**

"Uhh... I don't know, just fail me!"

"You have failed."

 **Colin and Ilia: Currently in 6th Place**

"Roadblock," Ilia read. "You have to do it. It's not as hard as that donut challenge."

"Okay," Colin said.

 **Nayru**

"I've got this for sure." Nayru said. The librarian began.

"Subzero Slammer."

"Dragon and Fairy."

"Mount Lanakila."

"Fire"

"Ice"

"Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele."

"Solgaleo and Lunala."

"Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring."

 **Who authored 'Z-Moves and Pokemon Attacks'?**

"Professor Kukui."

The librarian reached down and gave Nayru the tea bag. "You passed. Take care!"

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 4th Place**

"I have this tea bag," Nayru said. "I don't know what it's for."

 **Ravio: 50/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"I'm done," Ravio said. The waiter gave Ravio a mythic malasada, and then his clue.

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 8th Place**

 **Tarin: 47/50 Malasadas Eaten**

"I'm so full," Tarin said.

"Come on, Dad! Just three more and you're done!"

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Penalty Time: 3:20:13**

"I swear, if we go out like this, I'm gonna take my anger out on the prisoners we have back home," Aveil said.

 **Din and Nayru**

"Din and Nayru," King Hyrule announced. "You are team number THREE."

 **Din and Nayru: 3rd Place**

 **Midna: 3rd Attempt**

"Professor Kukui," Midna answered. The librarian handed Midna the tea bag.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 5th Place**

"What the hell's this?"

 **Colin**

"I can't find this last book!" Colin said, frusturated. "Z-Moves and Pokemon Attacks."

 _"These books were sorted not by title, but by author. And since I didn't know who the author was, I had to just scour the entire library."_

"Found it."

 **Tarin: 50/50 Malasadas Eaten**

Tarin wolfed down the mythic malasada.

 **Marin and Tarin: Currently in Last Place**

"That was good! Can I have more?" Tarin asked.

"Oh, shut up, dad!"

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 7th Place**

"You can do this, Aryll! You're really smart!"

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 8th Place**

"Come on, Hilda! Pull us ahead!"

 **Link and Midna**

"Oh, there's King Hyrule!" Link pointed.

"Link, I have eyes. I can see."

Link and Midna hopped on the mat.

"Link and Midna, you are team number FOUR."

 **Link and Midna: 4th Place**

"I'll take it," Link said.

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Penalty Time: 2:30:25**

"This sucks," Nabooru said. "This is it. We're out of this race."

 **Colin**

"I think I've studied enough," Colin said. He entered the Librarian's room.

"Are you ready?" the librarian asked. Colin nodded his head.

 **Colin: 1st Attempt**

 **What is the name of the Ice-Type Z-Move?**

"Subzero Slammer."

 **What type are the two non-grand Trials on Poni Island?**

"Dragon and Fairy."

 **Where is the Pokemon League located?**

"Mount Lanakila."

 **What typing is a Kantonian Vulpix?**

"Fire"

 **What typing is an Alolan Vulpix?**

"Ice"

 **List all four Guardian Deities.**

"Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele."

 **Who did the Guardian Deities fight?**

"Solgaleo and Lunala."

 **What two things must a trainer have to Z-move their Pokemon?**

"Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring."

 **Who authored 'Z-Moves and Pokemon Attacks'?**

"Professor Kukui."

"You're a smart boy," the librarian said, handing Colin the teabag.

 **Colin and Ilia: Currently in 6th Place**

Colin grabbed Ilia and left the building just as Marin and Tarin arrived.

 **Marin and Tarin: Currently in Last Place**

"This roadblock has to be me," Marin said. "I can do this. I have a great memory!"

 **Aryll**

"...and the four guardian deities are Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele..."

 **Hilda**

Hilda was using her notepad to take notes. "Always be prepared," Hilda said. "We can't bring this into the room, but it helps me memorize."

"Hilda, can I borrow some-?" Aryll asked.

"No."

 **Marin**

Marin continued to look around for the first book.

"Come on!" Marin said. "Where is it?"

 **Colin and Ilia**

The Ordonians ran right past the Gerudo and hopped onto the mat.

"Colin and Ilia, you are the fifth team to arrive. However, for not completing the first Roadblock, you've incurred a four-hour penalty. Please go wait your penalty out by the Gerudo."

Ilia and Colin sighed.

 **Colin and Ilia: Penalty Time: 4:00:00**

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Penalty Time: 2:17:39**

"We're safe!" Nabooru said, hugging Aveil. "We're guaranteed safe!"

 **Aryll**

"I think I'm ready," Aryll said. She entered the room with the librarian.

 **Aryll: 1st Attempt**

 **What is the name of the Ice-Type Z-Move?**

"Subzero Slammer."

 **What type are the two non-grand Trials on Poni Island?**

"Dragon and Fairy."

 **Where is the Pokemon League located?**

"Mount Lanakila."

 **What typing is a Kantonian Vulpix?**

"Fire"

 **What typing is an Alolan Vulpix?**

"Ice"

 **List all four Guardian Deities.**

"Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele."

 **Who did the Guardian Deities fight?**

"Solgaleo and Lunala."

 **What two things must a trainer have to Z-move their Pokemon?**

"Oh, no. I forget."

"I'm sorry, but you failed."

 **Hilda**

Just as Aryll stepped down, Hilda entered.

 **Hilda: 1st Attempt**

 **What is the name of the Ice-Type Z-Move?**

"Subzero Slammer."

 **What type are the two non-grand Trials on Poni Island?**

"Dragon and Fairy."

 **Where is the Pokemon League located?**

"Mount Lanakila."

 **What typing is a Kantonian Vulpix?**

"Fire"

 **What typing is an Alolan Vulpix?**

"Ice"

 **List all four Guardian Deities.**

"Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele."

 **Who did the Guardian Deities fight?**

"Solgaleo and Lunala."

 **What two things must a trainer have to Z-move their Pokemon?**

"Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring."

 **Who authored 'Z-Moves and Pokemon Attacks'?**

"Professor Kukui."

"Congratulations, you passed."

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 7th Place**

"Good job, Hilda!" Ravio congratulated. As he ran out the door, he tripped on the doorframe.

"Good job, Ravio!" Hilda congratulated.

 **Marin**

Marin finally found three books and was going up against Aryll, who was frantically searching for information.

"It's you or me, girl." Marin said.

"I wouldn't sweat if I were you," Aryll replied. "The Ordonians have that penalty. If I remember correctly, it's a four-hour penalty."

 **Aryll**

With that, Aryll got up for her second exam.

 **Aryll: 2nd Attempt**

 **What is the name of the Ice-Type Z-Move?**

"Subzero Slammer."

 **What type are the two non-grand Trials on Poni Island?**

"Dragon and Fairy."

 **Where is the Pokemon League located?**

"Mount Lanakila."

 **What typing is a Kantonian Vulpix?**

"Fire"

 **What typing is an Alolan Vulpix?**

"Ice"

 **List all four Guardian Deities.**

"Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele."

 **Who did the Guardian Deities fight?**

"Solgaleo and Lunala."

 **What two things must a trainer have to Z-move their Pokemon?**

"Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring."

 **Who authored 'Z-Moves and Pokemon Attacks'?**

"Hmm... Professor... Kukui?"

"You have passed," the librarian said.

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 8th Place**

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"Hilda and Ravio," King Hyrule shouted. "You are team number FIVE!"

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

"Toon Link and Aryll, you are team number SIX."

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Penalty Time: 1:56:35**

 **Colin and Ilia: Penalty Time: 3:38:56**

"Crap," Colin said. "We need something. We need Marin and Tarin to get screwed up, get lost, or something."

"I shouldn't have taken that penalty." Ilia said.

"No duh."

 **Marin**

"I'm ready," Marin said. The librarian prepared for the exam.

 **Marin: 1st Attempt**

 **What is the name of the Ice-Type Z-Move?**

"Subzero Slammer."

 **What type are the two non-grand Trials on Poni Island?**

"Dragon and Fairy."

 **Where is the Pokemon League located?**

"Mount Lanakila."

 **What typing is a Kantonian Vulpix?**

"Fire"

 **What typing is an Alolan Vulpix?**

"Ice"

 **List all four Guardian Deities.**

"Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele."

 **Who did the Guardian Deities fight?**

"Solgaleo and Lunala."

 **What two things must a trainer have to Z-move their Pokemon?**

"Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring."

 **Who authored 'Z-Moves and Pokemon Attacks'?**

"Professor Kukui"

"You have passed."

 **Marin and Tarin: Currently in Last Place**

* * *

 **Marin and Tarin**

"Marin and Tarin, you are the last team to arrive."

Marin and Tarin nodded.

"However,"

They put their heads up.

"Nabooru and Aveil, as well as Colin and Ilia have had a penalty waiting out, you checked in before their penalty time was over, you are officially TEAM NUMBER SEVEN!"

 **Marin and Tarin: 7th Place**

"Ordonians, Gerudo, please come to the mat."

The two penalized teams came up to King Hyrule.

"Nabooru and Aveil, you are team number eight."

 **Nabooru and Aveil: 8th Place**

"And the rest of your penalty time will be addressed at the beginning of tomorrow's leg. And Colin and Ilia, you are officially the last team to arrive. And I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

 **Colin and Ilia: Eliminated**

"In this race, you get what you get." Colin said. "Yeah, I figured we would do better than this, but at least I got to race with one of my best friends."

"Everything he said and much more," Ilia replied.

* * *

 **Current Standings:**

 **This Leg:**

Ruto and Darunia: 1st Place

Linder and Makar: 2nd Place

Din and Nayru: 3rd Place

Link and Midna: 4th Place

Hilda and Ravio: 5th Place

Toon Link and Aryll: 6th Place

Marin and Tarin: 7th Place

Nabooru and Aveil: 8th Place

Colin and Ilia: ELIMINATED

 **Race Average:**

Ruto and Darunia: 1.00

Linder and Makar: 2.00

Din and Nayru: 3.00

Link and Midna: 4.00

Hilda and Ravio: 5.00

Toon Link and Aryll: 6.00

Marin and Tarin: 7.00

Nabooru and Aveil: 8.00

Colin and Ilia: 9.00

* * *

 **Next Time on the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition:**

Teams continue their race through Alola.

Hilda and Ravio get into a tough spot.

 _"Hilda! Listen to me!"_

 _"I am listening to you! I just don't agree!"_

And Ruto and Darunia stir up conflicts.

 _"You lied to us and you know it!"_

 _"I did nothing of the sort!"_

Who will be eliminated next?


	2. Time to Poni Up

**Previously on the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition:**

Nine teams set off from New Hyrule for a race for a million rupees. Right off the bat, teams struggled with an eating challenge.

 _* Darunia and Makar eating malasadas *_

 _"I'm so full already," Tarin said._

And influenced two teams to take the penalty.

 _"I'm just not sure that I can physically do this." Aveil said. She ate a bitter one and then promptly threw up. "I give up. I want to take the penalty."_

 _"I'm already really full," Ilia said. "I don't know if I can go any more."_

In the end, the Sages Ruto and Darunia won the leg.

However, the penalty was too much for the Ordonians.

 _"Colin and Ilia, you have been eliminated from the race."_

Eight teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

 **Amazing Race: Zelda Edition 2**

 **Leg 2: Time to Poni Up**

* * *

 ** _This is Malie Garden, a lush tourist attraction in Malie City in Alola. It is here that teams will set off on the second leg in a race around the world._**

 ** _Ruto and Darunia will depart first at 6:39 AM_**

 **Ruto and Darunia: 1st to depart**

Ruto opened her clue. "Take a ferry to Seafolk Village on Poni Island."

 **[i] Proceed to: Seafolk Village**

 _ **With a layover in Aether Paradise, teams must now make their way by ferry to Seafolk Village on Poni Island. Once they arrive, teams will find their next clue in the middle of the village. I mean, like, literally. They can't miss it.**_

"You must take one of these two ferries." Ruto read. Below the clue instructions, it listed two ferries, one departing at 9 AM and another departing at 9:45.

 _"Yesterday, we managed to pull out the gold and win the leg," Ruto said, obviously happy. "We've got the two Express Passes, which is a bit of a barrier between us and elimination."_

 _"We don't know who we're going to give the second Express pass to, and we have to decide either today or tomorrow." Darunia explained._

 **Linder and Makar: 2nd to depart**

"We're heading off in second place today" Makar said. "We plan to pester Ruto and Darunia to give us that Express Pass."

"It'll be good for us to have that," Linder explained. "But, it'll be a big burden off their back, so I think they'll do it."

 **Ruto and Darunia**

The Sages walked up to the person manning the ticket counter. "Can we get two tickets to Seafolk Village?"

"Okay, would you like the one that departs at 9 AM or 9:45?"

"9 AM." Ruto replied.

 **Ruto and Darunia: 1st on Ferry 1**

 **Linder and Makar**

"Two tickets please," Linder asked.

 **Linder and Makar: 2nd on Ferry 1**

The Forest Dwellers walked up to Ruto and Darunia, who were waiting for the ferry.

"Hey guys," Linder said. "We were wondering if we might have the second express pass."

"It's just that we've bee-"

"Sure." Ruto interrupted.

Linder and Makar looked at each other. "So you're just gonna give it to us?"

"If you want it."

Darunia pulled an Express Pass out of his pocket and handed it to Linder.

"Don't spend it all in one place!"

 **Din and Nayru: 3rd to depart**

The Oracles scheduled their ferry at the counter.

"Yes! We're on the first ferry!"

 **Din and Nayru: 3rd on Ferry 1**

 **Link and Midna: Last on Ferry 1**

"Thank you," Midna said, walking away from the ferry counter, ticket in hand.

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"I'm sorry, but the first ferry is already full." the ticketsman said. "There's a second ferry that leaves forty five minutes after though."

"Fine," Hilda said. "This sucks."

 **Hilda and Ravio: 1st on Ferry 2**

 **Toon Link and Aryll: 2nd on Ferry 2**

"We've got our tickets right now to Poni Island," Toon Link said. "And hopefully, this goes down without a hitch."

 **Marin and Tarin: 3rd on Ferry 2**

"It's time to Poni up!," Tarin shouted, pointing like an idiot.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me."

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Last on Ferry 2**

"On the bright side, this negates the two hours we had left of that penalty," Nabooru said. Aveil shrugged.

* * *

 _ **Teams are now en route to Seafolk Village.**_

 **Ferry 1 Arrival: 9:45 AM**

 **Link and Midna**

"I see the clue box! It's right up there!" Link said, pointing.

"I have eyes, you know."

They stopped at the clue box and ripped open their clue.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 1st Place**

"Detour. Stretch or Sketch?"

 ** _Seafolk Village is a very small town right here on Poni Island. In the first Detour of the Race, teams must choose to either help a local restaurant make some meals, or work with a trial captain's most famous artwork. It will be their choice: Stretch, or Sketch._**

 **[D] Stretch**

 _ **Z-Noodles are a popular choice in this Wailord restaurant. In fact, they are all hand-pulled by the chef. In Stretch, teams must enter the Seafolk Wailord Restaurant and correctly make a batch of Z-Noodles. Once each team member has made two batches, they will receive their next clue.**_

 **[D] Sketch**

 _ **The sole trial captain of Poni Island, Mina, happens to be a rising artist. In Sketch, teams must enter Mina's house and grab a painting of several objects on a table. Then, teams must take a real-life table and arrange objects so it matches the painting. Once Mina checks their work, teams will recieve their next clue.**_

"Midna, what do you want to do?" Link asked.

"Let's do Sketch." Midna replied.

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Makar, you know we have to do Sketch."

"What? Why?"

"We don't have proper fingers. We can't pull noodles like that."

"Oh."

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Let's go do Stretch," Nayru suggested. "There's probably some dumb trick to Sketch."

"Fine." Din replied.

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 4th Place**

"I think we should do Stretch." Darunia exclaimed.

"No. Sketch seems way easier!" Ruto argued.

"Fine. Let's make it even. Roshambo with me." Darunia bargained.

"...what?"

Darunia sighed and rolled his eyes. "Rock paper scissors with me."

Ruto shook scissors and Darunia shook rock.

"Fine. But if something happens, we're switching." Ruto demanded.

 **Link and Midna**

Link and Midna entered Mina's house and saw the paintings they were supposed to mimic. Link chose their painting; It was an image of a table with five loaves of bread in a certain formation on the left side, and a blue bowl of fruits on the right, with Seafolk Village basking in the sunset.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Link asked. Midna rolled her eyes and grabbed a folding table leaning against the wall.

 _"These objects had to be exactly like the painting," Midna said. "If there was anything, and I mean anything, out of order, you wouldn't get the clue."_

Link grabbed two loaves of bread and put them on the table.

"No," Midna instructed. "These bread loaves have two scores on them. The painting requires three."

 **Linder and Makar**

"We can pass them," Makar said, entering Mina's house. "We just need to make sure we don't make any mistakes"

Linder also grabbed the folding table and grabbed a different painting, which was an image of a wine glass and bottle, grapes, cheese, and bread all spread out on a table with the calm ocean waves in the background.

Linder grabbed a wine glass and poured some red wine into it straight from the bottle.

 **Din and Nayru**

The oracles entered the Wailord restaurant and the waiter brought them into the kitchen. The chef showed them a demonstration. He grabbed the dough and stretched it out to the length of his armspan. Then, he quickly closed his arms and the middle of the dough began folding and spinning into itself. He then grabbed the newly twisted portion and repeated a few more times. Then, he chopped the dough into four pieces and stretched them arms' length again. He coated it in flour and folded it into itself, and then stretched it again so there were four strands. Once again, and there were eight strands. He continued until there were one hundred twenty eight strands, and then he threw it into the boiler.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Din shouted. Ruto and Darunia came in right then. Din brought Nayru to a work station and grabbed some dough. She tried pulling the dough arms' length, but it just snapped.

"This is gonna be very difficult," Din said. Nayru tried it, and managed to stretch it. She then put her arms back together and tried to get the dough to twist, but instead it sagged to the table.

 _"This first part was really hard, because if you stretched it with too much force, it would snap. But if you stretched it with too little force, it would drop to the floor."_

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"I think i'm getting the hang of this," Ruto said, while stretching the dough out and twisting it. Darunia was still having some trouble. "I need a bit of help," Darunia said.

The instructor came up to Darunia. "You can just stretch and fold it on the table if you want. Doesn't matter much."

Darunia just then folded the dough and then rolled it back up. "That works." he replied.

 _"The dough was really tough and broke easily," Ruto explained. "So it took like twenty minutes of backbreaking kneading before it would be stretchy enough."_

 **Link and Midna**

Midna filled the bowl with strawberries and a banana, and took one final check of the painting and their setup. "Can we get a check?" Midna asked.

Mina walked over to their table for the check.

 **2 Incorrect:**

 **\- Bread Score Backwards**

 **\- Background Incorrect**

"This is not a match."

 **Linder and Makar**

Linder adjusted the cheese and took a slice out of it, matching up with the picture. "Can we get a check?" Makar asked.

 **2 Incorrect:**

 **\- Level of wine in glass too high**

 **\- Background Incorrect**

"This is not a match," Mina said. The Forest Dwellers took a second to look and stare.

"Hey, guys!" Makar shouted. Link and Midna turned their heads. "Yes?" Link asked.

"Do you want to work together?" Makar asked. Midna nodded and turned to Link. "uhh... sure."

 **Din and Nayru**

Din managed to stretch the dough correctly and had it twirl itself around. She chopped it up into four pieces and attempted the stretching of the noodles. She pulled it once to get one long, uneven strand. She folded it over again, and it turned into a huge dough blob.

"What am I doing wrong?" Din asked. Flour stayed in a bowl just outside of Din's field of view.

Din tried it again, and this time it snapped.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

Ruto continued to knead the dough. "This is taking so long," she complained.

"Do you just want to use the Express Pass?" Darunia suggested.

"No! We just got the thing! We're not using it this early unless we absolutely have to."

 **Link and Midna**

"Oh. I see it!" Link pointed. "You see those slices on the top of the bread? This bread has those facing the wrong way!"

Link swapped out the one bread for a second one. "Ok I think we have it. Can we get a check?"

Mina checked their work.

 **1 Incorrect**

 **\- Background Incorrect**

Mina shook her head. "It's wrong."

"This is stupid!" Midna shouted, flipping the table. The table landed back on the correct side. The bread and fruit went flying all over the house, and somehow landed back on top of the table in the exact same orientation. Link looked amazed. "What the fu-"

 **Ruto and Darunia**

Ruto continued kneading the dough and decided to go for the stretch. She did once, coated it in flour, and folded it in half. She pulled again, very successfully. Again, and she had four beautiful strands. Again, and she had eight. Again, and she broke all of them.

"This is stupid!" Ruto screamed, throwing the noodles on the floor. "We've been here for what, thirty minutes now? Screw it. Darunia, give me the Express Pass."

Darunia handed her the yellow card and she presented it to the chef. He gave them their clue.

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to Vast Poni Canyon" Darunia read.

 **[i] Proceed To: Vast Poni Canyon**

 ** _Vast Poni Canyon is a well-known landmark here on Poni Island. This natural canyon has been here for thousands of years, carved out by erosion. It is here that teams will find their next clue, as well as a surprise Double U-Turn._**

"That was so stupid!" Ruto complained.

 _"A bit of a shame that we had to burn through the one thing that could protect us, but I think it was worth it." Ruto said._

"We have no idea how hard the other Detour choice is, and I just hope it takes longer than the torture we just went through."

* * *

 **Ferry 2 Arrival: 10:30 AM**

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 5th Place**

"We've got the clue!" Ravio said. "Let's do Sketch!"

"Whatever," Hilda replied.

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Currently in 6th Place**

"Sketch." Aveil said. "I am not dealing with food again on this race."

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 7th Place**

"Definitely Sketch," Toon Link said. "Cooking has too many variables."

 **Marin and Tarin: Currently in Last Place**

"Want to do Stretch?" Tarin asked.

"Sure," Marin replied. "I've cooked noodles before."

 **Din and Nayru**

Nayru pulled out a glob of dough and attempted making the noodles. She stretched it, only for it to instantly snap. "Damn it!" Nayru said under her breath.

 _"If you didn't knead the dough for long enough, it would just snap on you and you wouldn't be able to stretch it." Nayru explained._

"Do I have to knead it more? I've been doing this for like forty minutes!" Nayru complained.

"Don't worry, I'm having trouble too." Din replied, making two strands but then having them stick together into a giant tangled mess. She looked up to see Marin and Tarin enter.

"And, second boat's here." Din said. Tarin called over.

"How long have you been doing this?" Tarin asked.

"Forty five minutes," Nayru replied. "And we haven't even done ONE batch yet!"

 **Marin and Tarin**

Marin turns to her father. "I think we should switch."

 _"I figured, that since the teams who were FORTY FIVE MINUTES ahead of us weren't even close to done when we arrived, that this was not the correct Detour choice for us." Marin said._

 _"And the girls were already locked in, as switching Detours at this point would be almost suicide." Tarin replied._

"Good luck, girls!" Tarin shouted, leaving the restaurant.

 **Hilda and Ravio**

Lorule entered the house to see two teams from the first boat still there.

"Oh, crud!" Linder shouted.

 _"We get there, and we see teams from the first boat." Ravio said. "On the bright side, that means we've caught up to the other teams. On the down side, this challenge must be really difficult."_

"Is it hard?" Ravio asked.

"No. We just wanted to stay here for forty five minutes so you guys can catch up!" Midna replied.

Hilda rolled her eyes and took a painting.

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

Aveil pushed aside Ravio, and grabbed one of the five paintings left.

"Why couldn't you paint something simpler?" Aveil asked interrogatively. Mina shrugged. "It's what I do."

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

"Big Brother! Let's do this painting! It has flowers in it!"

"Uhh... Okay."

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"The canyon should be that way," Darunia directed. "Oh! I see it!"

Ruto and Darunia got closer to see that the clue box was next to an unused Double U-Turn board.

"That's a shocker!" Darunia exclaimed.

 _"Oh, snap." Ruto said. "There was a Double U-Turn this leg. And we weren't warned at all about it."_

 _"It was a great move to use the Express Pass then, because if we would've gotten passed, we would've gotten U-Turned for sure."_

"Do you want to U-Turn someone?" Darunia asks.

"Let's take a moment to think," Ruto replies. "I don't want to U-Turn someone on the first ferry, because there's the possibility that they can make it through and they'll have it out for us. Who do you think is the strongest team on the second ferry?"

"I would say Nabooru and Aveil." Darunia replied.

"Didn't they come second-to-last last leg?" Ruto asked.

"They only took the penalty because Aveil had a weak stomach. I think they'll be a threat if we let them continue."

"Fine. Let's U-Turn them."

Darunia put the Gerudos' names on the board.

 **U-Turn x2**

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

 _ **\- Courtesy of Ruto and Darunia**_

 **[Empty Space]**

 **\- [Empty Space]**

Ruto went straight for the Clue Box.

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 1st Place**

"Route Info. Make your way to the Altar of the Sunne and search for your next clue." Ruto read.

 **[i] Proceed To: Altar of the Sunne**

 _ **The Altar of the Sunne is the works of an ancient civilization here on Poni Island. It is where teams will find their next clue.**_

"We should leave before someone shows up," Darunia suggested.

 **Din and Nayru**

Din finally managed to stretch 64 strands of noodle. She coated it in flour and then successfully stretched it again.

"I did it!" Din shouted.

 _"So there was a bowl of flour that I for some reason couldn't see, and I feel like an idiot now."_

"Are you doing okay, Nayru?" Din asked. Nayru was still having some trouble stretching it.

"I'm fine, but I'd like some help." Nayru replied.

"Just stretch it out like bubble gum. Then just fold it over."

 **Linder and Makar**

"Check please?" Linder asked.

 **1 Incorrect**

 **\- Background Incorrect**

Makar scoured the painting as if it was test material. He leaned over to Linder and whispered in his ear.

"I think I understand what we're doing wrong!" Makar whispered.

 _"All of a sudden, I notice that the background of the picture does not match up with what we have set up in the house." Makar explained. "The clue stated that we had to get the picture **exactly** right. And the picture looked like it took place **outside**."_

Linder and Makar each took one hand on the table and tried to pull it outside without disturbing anything physically on top of the table.

"If we do this quickly and quietly, Twilight won't notice!" Linder encouraged. He hit the table on the doorframe, which made a loud 'BANG' sound, and all of their fruit and bread fell off the table. Link and Midna turned their heads.

"If you're trying to hide something, at least do it quietly!" Midna scolded. Makar bent over to pick up all the bread and fruits.

 **Link and Midna**

"Since they're so bad at keeping secrets, let's just follow them." Midna suggested.

"Fine. I think I know what they're getting at." Link replied. "The background's different."

The other three teams stared at Link. "If you're trying to hide something, at least do it quietly!" Midna scolded, again. The remaining teams tried to rush their way out the door.

 **Din and Nayru**

Nayru tossed her last batch of noodles in the boiler. "Can we get a check?" she asked. The chef walked over and pulled the noodles out of the boiler. He awarded them with a thumbs' up and their clue.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 2nd Place**

"That sucked up a lot of time," Nayru said. "I won't be surprised if we go home today."

"The other detour could be just as bad," Din encouraged. "We could potentially be in second place."

"I doubt it."

 **Linder and Makar**

The Forest Dwellers set up their table outside and placed their bread finely on top of the table, along with the fruit bowl. Linder took a glance at the painting in his hand, and then at the table.

"That was a really nice meal, but I think we're ready for the check now!" Makar shouted. Mina walked over, clue in her back pocket. She took one glance at the scene and handed them the clue.

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way to Vast Poni Canyon and search for your next clue!" Linder read.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"Here's the altar!" Darunia shouted, approaching the base of the ancient building. "Roadblock. Who's spaced out?"

 **[R] Space Out**

 _ **It is rumored that the Altar of the Sunne is where the Legendary Pokemon Necrozma appeared and stole Alola's light far in the past. The proof to show that this occured is the Ultra Wormhole that was left here. In this Roadblock, one team member must work with Solgaleo to traverse Ultra Space. While directing Solgaleo into various wormholes within Ultra Space, teams must encounter and receive an artifact from each of the following locations:**_

 _ **\- Ultra Deep Sea**_

 _ **\- Ultra Jungle**_

 _ **\- Ultra Desert**_

 _ **\- Ultra Plant**_

 _ **\- Ultra Forest**_

 _ **\- Ultra Crater**_

 _ **\- Ultra Ruin**_

 ** _Once teams have found all seven artifacts, teams must locate Ultra Megalopolis and hand over all the artifacts, where a member of the Ultra Recon Squad will hand them their next clue._**

 ** _Also, whenever teams find a location and return to Ultra Space, no matter whether or not there is an artifact, they must return to Alola and wait through whatever line is formed to go through it again._**

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 1st Place**

"I want to do it," Ruto said.

"You can do it," Darunia encouraged. "It's just gonna be like riding a bike, brother."

"I've never ridden a bike."

Ruto walked up to the top of the altar to see Solgaleo waiting for her, as well as a man dressed in some sort of high-tech suit.

"Do you need guidance?" he asked.

"Sure," Ruto replied. This instructor told her the basics.

"Tug on Solgaleo's mane to direct him. Don't worry, it won't hurt him. Hit yellow rings of light to go faster, but avoid the electric balls or else you'll get shocked and slow down."

"Good to know." Ruto replied.

"If you slow down too much, you'll get sucked into wormholes easier. Most of the wormholes don't contain the artifacts, but there is a certain category of wormholes that do. That's up to you to figure out."

Ruto nodded.

 **Marin and Tarin**

The father-daughter team arrived to see everyone carrying their tables outside.

"Well, we know what to do now," Tarin told Marin.

 _"When we saw everyone carrying their tables from inside the house, we knew that we had to also follow suit." Tarin explained._

Marin snatched a painting of various flower vases over the sea, but Mina put out a hand to stop them.

"Did we do something?" Marin asked.

"No, it's just that you look very familiar," Mina said. She turned to Tarin. "Are you Mario?"

"WHA? NO! I'M NOT MARIO! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M MARIO!?"

"So... you're Luigi?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

Toon Link adjusted one of his flower vases and plucked off a petal from the flower. Aryll placed a bonsai plant on the table.

"Can we get a check please?" Toon Link asked. Mina walked to their table.

 **1 Incorrect:**

 **\- Incorrect Design on Vase**

"It's not a match," Mina said.

 **Link and Midna**

Midna put the bread and leaned them in the formation depicted on their painting.

"Can we have a check now?" Midna asked.

"Congratulations," Mina said.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 4th Place**

"We have to hustle!" Link shouted.

"I KNOW THAT! I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN."

 _"As soon as the other teams realized the background was the main trick, we knew that they wouldn't be far behind." Link explained._

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

"Can we get ours checked please?" Aveil asked. She glanced at her painting, which was of various toys and figurines, including a Rubik's Cube, a couple of Amiibos, and trading cards.

 **2 Incorrect:**

 **\- Trading Card Upside Down**

 **\- Rubik's Cube Wrong Figuration**

"It's not correct," Mina confirmed.

"Oh, Aveil! Look!" Nabooru directed. "The Rubik's Cube! It's not the correct figuration!"

"Wait. Are you telling me that we have to solve this cube so it matches the painting?" Aveil asked. Nabooru picked up the cube and rotated the entire thing one hundred eighty degrees. "We're done now."

 **1 Incorrect:**

 **\- Trading Card Upside Down**

"It's still not correct."

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"Hilda, the tablecloth is the wrong color."

"I don't think it matters!"

"But what if it does!"

"If we change the tablecloth, we'll have to take everything off and put it back on!"

"Hilda! Listen to me!"

"I am listening! I just don't agree!"

"Fine. Mina, check this please!"

 **1 Incorrect:**

 **\- Tablecloth Incorrect**

"It's not good enough." Mina said.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Oh my god, a U-Turn?" Din said, astonished. The U-Turned faces came into view.

"Oh, poor Gerudo." Nayru said. "Do you want to U-Turn someone, Din?"

"Nope. We'll make too many enemies."

"It's settled then. We choose not to U-Turn anyone!"

 **Ruto:** UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR

Ruto prepared for her first Ultra Space journey as she sat on the back of the lion. She leaned forward as Solgaleo darted into the Ultra Wormhole. She opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of Ultra Space. Trying to stay focused, she tugged Solgaleo's mane and steered him around the electric spheres and into some gold rings, making Solgaleo faster.

 _"Ultra Space was beyond belief amazing." Ruto explained. "But, beside all that, I had no idea which portals had an artifact behind them. There were various colors, and various amounts of rings."_

Ruto entered a blue three-ring wormhole and then came out onto some sort of cliff. She looked around and seemed rather restricted where to go. She sighed and stepped back into the wormhole to get spat back into Alola.

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

Toon Link swapped out the vase for a different one.

"You're good to go!" Mina said.

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 5th Place**

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 3rd Place**

"A U-Turn?" Linder asked in shock. "At least it's not us."

 _"When we saw that U-Turn, we were surprised. We weren't warned about it at all beforehand." Makar explained._

 _"There was already a team U-Turned on the board, so I knew that we had some leeway, and didn't want to risk making any more enemies."  
_

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone!" Makar announced.

 **Marin and Tarin**

Tarin assembled a tower of drinking glasses and filled the top glass with wine.

"Can we get a check?" Marin asked.

"It's correct!" Mina announced.

 **Marin and Tarin: Currently in 6th Place**

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"And then there were two," Hilda said under her breath. She looked up at the Gerudo and then back down at her work. "I think it's the tablecloth."

"THAT'S WHAT I TOLD YOU!" Ravio scolded. He took everything off the table and removed the tablecloth to replace it.

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

Aveil flipped over the trading card.

"It's correct now," Mina said, handing their clue over.

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Currently in 7th Place**

"Good luck!" Nabooru shouted at the Loruleans.

 **Hilda and Ravio**

Hilda sighed.

"I don't want to go home today." Ravio muttered.

 **Ruto:** UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR

Ruto smacked into a few electric orbs, which slowed her down enough to get sucked into a portal. She stood up to see a bunch of electricity and lightning in the air. She looked at her clue, which had pictures of all the locations, and checked off 'Ultra Plant'. She then proceeded to an altar with eight batteries on it. She grabbed a battery and proceeded to return to Alola.

 **Ruto** : UDS UJ UD **UP** UF UC UR

"This place is scary," Ruto said.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 2nd Place**

"It's a roadblock!" Nayru said. "I'll do it!"

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 4th Place**

"There's a U-Turn?" Link asked.

"Hmm..." Midna uttered.

 _"At this point, there was already one team on the board." Midna explained. "We figured that we didn't want any sort of targets on our backs, so we decided to do nothing."_

"I don't want to U-Turn anyone," Midna said.

"Fine. Let's not U-Turn anyone." Link replied.

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 5th Place**

"Oh my God!" Toon Link shouted, seeing the U-Turn board.

"A U-Turn?" Aryll asked. "At least it's not us, Big Brother!"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

 **Linder and Makar**

"This isn't the altar!" Linder complained.

"How can you tell?" Makar asked.

"Because we're on the beach, halfway into the water,"

"I think we're lost."

"YOU THINK?"

 **Ruto:** UDS UJ UD **UP** UF UC UR

Ruto was readying her next journey just as Nayru arrived.

"Do you have any tips?" Nayru asked.

"The blue ones are the only ones that have the seven that you need." Ruto lied. "They're not guaranteed to have it, but none of the other colors do."

"Thanks."

Ruto hopped on Solgaleo's back and began racing through Ultra Space. She hit a few light rings to speed up and then swerved into a white wormhole. She looked around to see sand everywhere, and then swiped a crystal from a pedestal.

 **Ruto:** UDS UJ **UD UP** UF UC UR

 **Nayru:** UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR

Nayru hoisted herself up onto Solgaleo's back for her first journey. She used her ankles to squeeze Solgleo's sides to signal that she was ready to go. Solgaleo lurched into the wormhole as Nayru was pushed backwards from the inertia.

 _"Okay, so we were just harnessed up to that sun lion's back, but the fact that we were on a moving animal at those insane speeds without even a proper backing on the saddle or any other kind of pressure keeping us snug was kind of disorienting."  
_

Nayru put a hand to her temple and moved into a blue portal. She emerged in a cave-like world with a thin layer of water covering the bottom.

"Awww!" Nayru complained. "I'm getting my shoes wet!"

Nayru limped around the water world with no sign of any artifacts. She jumped back into the portal.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

 **Marin and Tarin: Currently in 6th Place**

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone!" Marin said.

 **Link and Midna**

"I see it!" Link pointed. They reached the altar and the clue box.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Midna, you'll do great at this! You've ridden me before." Link encouraged.

"..."

"What?"

"You should probably think about what you've just said."

"I mean... You've ridden me as a wolf."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 4th Place**

"I'm spaced out," Toon Link said, claiming the Roadblock.

"You can do it, Big Brother!" Aryll cheered.

 **Linder and Makar**

The koroks trudged through tall grass.

"I can't believe we got that lost!" Linder complained.

"Don't worry. We can make it up." Makar consoled. Linder shrieked as he bent over and pulled a biting Raticate off of his leg. He kicked it into the ocean.

 **R** **uto:** UDS UJ **UD UP** UF UC **UR**

Ruto left the Ultra Ruin with an electronic glass screen.

"I have no idea what the heck this is." Ruto said.

 **Nayru:** UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR

Nayru emerged into another water world after entering a blue portal.

"Seriously?" She asked herself. "Twice in a row! I'm definitely doing something wrong."

 **Midna:** UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR

Midna got ready for her first voyage. Solgaleo forcefully leaped into the wormhole.

 _"It was just like riding Wolf Link. I wasn't too scared."_

Midna screamed as she smacked into an electric ball and was sucked into a green wormhole. She was spat out onto a world surrounded by rocks, but nothing else.

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

The Double U-Turn came into view.

"A U-Turn?" Nabooru asked. "We weren't warned at all about that. I wonder if anyone-"

The faces came into clear view.

"The Sages U-Turned us?" Aveil asked in disbelief. "They were all the way in the front! Why would they do that?"

"Aveil, let's just focus on getting over it. There's an empty spot left. You know what we have to do."

"I'm gonna feel so bad, though." Aveil replied.

"We have no choice. They're the only team behind us. It's do or die."

Nabooru dug through the faces of the racers and found Hilda and Ravio's pictures. They hung it up on the U-Turn board along with their 'Courtesy Of' photo.

 **U-Turn x2**

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

 ** _\- Courtesy of Ruto and Darunia_**

 **Hilda and Ravio**

 _ **\- Courtesy of Nabooru and Aveil**_

"Let's go do the noodles," Aveil pouted. Nabooru pointed.

"Oh my god, they're right there."

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"We've been U-Turned!" Ravio said.

"Come on! We can't waste time for shock!" Hilda replied. They turned around and headed back into the village.

 **Toon Link:** UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR

Toon Link entered a white wormhole and picked up a jellyfish-looking rock from a pedestal.

 **Toon Link: UDS** UJ UD UP UF UC UR

"I got one first try!" Toon Link exclaimed proudly. "The white ones are the ones I need."

 **Linder and Makar**

"Finally!" Linder shouted. "We're here!"

Makar wasted no time in ripping open the clue.

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 5th Place**

"Come on, Linder! Come win us back some precious time!"

 _"We got lost, in both space, and time." Makar said. "This was our chance to make up what we lost. All the teams were here."_

 **Ruto:** UDS UJ **UD** **UP** UF UC **UR**

Ruto snatched the mushroom rock and turned around to head back to the wormhole and almost smacked into a Nihiligo.

 **Ruto: UDS** UJ **UD UP** UF UC **UR**

"You're scary."

Ruto sidestepped it and ran into the wormhole.

 **Nayru:** UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR

Nayru emerged on another water world.

"I'm beginning to think Ruto lied to me." Nayru said. "Why wouldn't she?"

 **Marin and Tarin: Currently in 6th Place**

"I'll do the Roadblock!" Marin said.

"Are you sure?" Tarin asked.

"Yeah, dad. I'm sure!"

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

The Gerudo began kneading the noodle dough.

"I can already tell that we're going to be the last two teams to arrive." Aveil said. "Unless someone takes a penalty. Which I doubt."

"Aveil, let's just do our best and get out of here as fast as we can." Nabooru instructed.

 **Hilda and Ravio**

Ravio tried to stretch the dough, which instantly fell apart in his hands.

"You need to knead it more." Hilda said. "It's not elastic enough."

Ravio began pounding the dough.

"Not like that. You're gonna make it too flat."

* * *

Midna entered the portal as Nayru lined up behind Ruto.

"You lied to me and you know it!" Nayru confronted.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Ruto denied. "You must be doing something wrong!"

"You told me that the blue portals were the ones we needed, and I ended up in the same empty world each time!"

"No! I said the WHITE ones were the ones we needed!"

"You said the blue ones!" Nayru interrogated.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Haha! I just made you say that I didn't lie!" Ruto said.

"But you confirmed yourself that you did lie."

"I didn't think this through."

 **Linder:** UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR

Linder pulled Solgaleo's mane to the left to enter a white hole. He found himself in the middle of a vast desert, and grabbed a crystal.

 **Linder:** UDS UJ **UD** UP UF UC UR

 **Ma** **rin:** UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR

"This is scary!" Marin shouted, while blasting through Ultra Space. She hit an electric ball and slowed down to get sucked into a yellow portal and appeared on a cave.

"There's nothing here!" Marin complained. She sighed and returned to Alola.

 **Hilda and Ravio**

Hilda ripped apart the dough in a sad attempt to make noodles. Annoyed, she continued kneading it with her fingers.

 _"The kneading of the dough took forever," Hilda explained. "If it wasn't kneaded enough, it would just rip and you wouldn't be able to stretch it at all."_

 _"It took over ten minutes just to knead the dough for it to not snap under the force, and it definitely wasn't a good feeling when racing for elimination." Ravio said._

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

Aveil folded the dough over itself and rolled it out with her hands.

"Nabooru. My hands are getting tired."

"You train with weapons for five hours a day!" Nabooru replied.

"Yeah, but this is kind of more intensive on my hands."

"And spear training isn't?"

"I don't constantly massage a spear, Nabooru."

Nabooru risked stretching out the dough and then ripped it.

* * *

 **Rut** **o:** **UDS** UJ **UD UP UF UC UR**

"All I need now is an Ultra Jungle," Ruto muttered. She entered a white portal and came out onto the Ultra Plant again.

"Dammit!"

 **N ayru: **UDS UJ **UD** UP UF **UC** UR

"Ruto sabotaged me, and now I'm far behind!" Nayru sung to herself. She emerged onto Ultra Deep Sea and grabbed the mushroom rock.

 **Nayru** : **UDS** UJ **UD** UP UF **UC** UR

 **Midna:** UDS **UJ** UD UP **UF** UC UR

"I hate that we have to wait in a line." Midna complained. "It makes the entire challenge slower."

Nayru returned from Ultra Space and Midna got on her next turn. She climbed on Solgaleo and aimed immediately towards the rings.

 _"I noticed that if you would smack into the electric orbs, you would slow down and the portals would suck you in. So, I decided to speed myself up so I have more control over which portals I enter."_

Midna aimed towards the golden rings and sped herself up, boosting into a white wormhole which ended up in Ultra Plant.

 **Midna:** UDS UJ **UD** **UP** **UF** UC UR

 **Toon Link:** **UDS** UJ **UD** UP UF UC UR

 _"As more and more people showed up, there would be a huge line that would form, thus slowing down the entire process." Toon Link explained. "For Example, a typical Ultra Space ride is five or so minutes. At this time, there were four other people in the line. The moment you returned, you would have to wait twenty minutes just to get another shot."_

"This line is stupid." Toon Link pouted.

"At least we have the U-turnees as a cushion." Linder softened. "Nayru! How hard was that noodle challenge?"

"It was hard. One of them definitely is going home."

It was time for Toon Link to go through Ultra Space again. He ended up in Ultra Deep sea and grabbed the mushroom rock.

 **Toon Link: UDS** UJ **UD** UP UF UC UR

* * *

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

Aveil tested the dough and managed to stretch it arm's length.

"Nabooru! We can start now!" Aveil shouted.

 **Hilda and Ravio**

Knowing that the Gerudo were done kneading, Ravio decided to try stretching his dough. It worked, and everyone focused on the noodles. They all stretched their noodles, folded it over, and dusted it in flour.

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

In due time, Nabooru and Aveil managed to finish first. "Can we get a check?"

The chef handed the Gerudo their clue.

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Currently in 7th Place**

"Let's get out of here!" Nabooru commanded. "We can't afford to look back! We just need to run!"

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"This sucks." Hilda said. Ravio was done with his noodles, but Hilda was still struggling with her second batch. She fidgeted for a few minutes, but managed to pull through.

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in Last Plac**

* * *

 **Ruto: UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR**

"I have all the artifacts now." Ruto said. "I just need to deliver it"

Ruto navigated through the Ultra Space and ended up in the city. She pawned off her artifacts in exchange for her clue. Ruto returned to Alola and ran up to Darunia.

"Did you get it?" Darunia asked. Ruto held up the clue in demonstration and ripped it open.

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop!"

 **[i] Proceed to Pit Stop: Ruins of Hope**

 _ **This is the Ruin of Hope, a secluded cavern that happens to be the home of the guardian deity Tapu Fini. Now, it will serve as the Pit Stop for Leg 2 of the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition. The last team to check in may be eliminated!**_

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 1st Place**

"We're in first!" Ruto shouted.

 **Nayru:** **UDS** UJ **UD** UP **UF UC** **UR**

"I have five of seven artifacts," Nayru said. "Two more and I'm done!"

Nayru snatched a wooden statue of Buzzwole from the jungle.

 **Nayru: UDS** **UJ UD** UP **UF UC UR**

"One more now!"

 **Midna:** **UDS UJ UD** **UP UF** **UC** UR

"One more artifact and I can get out of this hellhole." Midna groaned. She arrived and grabbed an electronic screen from a pedestal.

 **Midna: UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR**

"This challenge will give me flashbacks someday. I swear."

 **Toon** **Link:** **UDS** UJ **UD** UP **UF UC UR**

Toon Link grabbed an electrical wire from Ultra Plant.

 **Toon Link: UDS** UJ **UD UP UF UC UR**

 **Linder:** **UDS** UJ **UD UP** UF **UC** UR

Linder was readying his next attempt as he saw the two U-turned teams arrive.

"Oh, crud." he said.

 _"The more people lined up, the longer the challenge was going to take. I just need people to leave so we can just get out of here."_

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Currently in 7th Place**

"You can do this Roadblock," Nabooru said. "It's not eating. You can do fine."

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in Last Place**

"All the teams are here!" Hilda pointed out. "Oh, this challenge probably takes forever though."

"I think I can do it," Ravio said.

 **Linder:** **UDS** UJ **UD UP UF UC** UR

Linder returned to Alola with a piece of origami in hand from the Ultra Forest.

 **Marin** **:** **UDS** UJUD **UP UF** UC UR

"This is stressful," Marin said. She smacked into another electric ball and then got sucked into a white hole. She just so happened to be in the Ultra Desert.

"Eh, that works too."

 **Marin: UDS** UJ **UD UP UF** UC UR

* * *

 **Midna: UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR**

"I am on my way to Ultra Megalopolis right now, and I'm assuming its the white portals, because that's just cruel if they don't make it a white portal."

Midna entered a white portal to arrive in the city. She pawned off her artifacts and received her yellow envelope. Back in Alola, she opens it in front of Link.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 2nd Place**

"We made up some time!" Link said.

"No. _I_ made up some time." Midna rebutted.

"Fine. _You_ made up time."

 **Nayru: UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR**

Nayru arrived at Ultra Megalopolis to give the Ultra Recon Squad her artifacts for her clue. She returned and then raced down the stairs. She messed up on one step and tripped and fell down the rest of them.

"Are you okay?" Din asked.

"I'm fine." Nayru replied. She opened her clue.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 3rd Place**

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"There's King Hyrule!" Darunia shouted.

"Ruto and Darunia," King Hyrule said. "For the second time in a row, I am glad to tell you that you are team number ONE!"

 **Ruto and Darunia: 1st Place**

"How do you feel about being the first team in the race's history to win two legs in a row?"

"It feels pretty good," Ruto replied.

"I understand that you decided to use the U-Turn, please explain what you were thinking."

"We just needed to get rid of another strong team, and figured that the Gerudo could easily sweep this race if there wasn't another eating ch-." Darunia explained.

"Darunia!" Ruto interrupted. "Hold that thought! We just needed to get rid of another strong team, and figured that the Gerudo could easily sweep this race if there wasn't another eating challenge."

"But now, you're the sweepers."

"Haha!"

 **Toon Link:** **UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR**

"I have all the artifacts, now I just need to find this megalo-"

Toon Link was interrupted as he smacked into an electric orb and sucked into a blue wormhole. He stopped as he paused to look around if Aryll was here.

"SON OF A BIT-"

 **Linder:** **UDS UJ UD UP UF UC** UR

"I have to find this ruin." Linder said. As he lurched into Ultra Space, he immediately entered a wormhole and it was the ruin he needed.

"That's... really lucky."

 **Linder:** **UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR**

 **Marin:** **UDS** UJ **UD UP UF UC** UR

Marin grabbed the Buzzwole Statue and headed back.

 **Marin: UDS UJ UD UP UF UC** UR

"One more to go."

 **Aveil:** UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR

"I definitely have a high chance of going home today." Aveil said. The instructor was telling Aveil to pull on the mane to steer. She practiced for a bit and then Solagelo leapt into the wormhole. She tried to pull on the mane, but she did it too sharply, which made Solgelo go bezerk. He entered a random wormhole and led into a cave.

"This is not right." she said. "This is so wrong.

* * *

"Link and Midna, you are team number two." King Hyrule announced.

 **Link and Midna: 2nd Place**

"Woohoo!" Link cheered. Midna put a hand to her face and rolled her eyes.

"Second place is nothing to cheer for." Midna said. "If you were really close to winning a million rupees, but didn't, would you cheer?"

"Probably. But I would go cry in my room first."

 **R** **a** **vio:** UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR

Ravio snatched the mushroom rock from its pedestal in Ultra Deep Sea.

 **Ravio: UDS** UJ UD UP UF UC UR

 **Toon Link**

"I'm not too worried about the other teams catching up," Toon Link said. "We have, what, a two hour lead on them?"

Toon Link rode Solgaleo into a white wormhole, leading to Ultra Megalopolis. The Recon Squad member handed him the clue.

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 4th Place**

 **Linder**

"Here's your clue!"

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 5th Place**

 **Marin: UDS UJ UD UP UF UC** UR

"This place scares me," Marin said, trekking though the ruins and rubble towards the artifact pedestal. She took the third-to-last screen off it.

 **Marin: UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR**

* * *

"Din and Nayru, you are team number three."

 **Din and Nayru: 3rd Place**

"Why don't you tell me about your relationship with Ruto and Darunia?" King Hyrule asked.

"I'm starting to put a target on them," Din said.

"They've just been lying over and over again, and we want them out." Nayru replied.

"So close!" a child's voice came from behind. Toon Link and Aryll waltzed up to the pit stop.

"Toon Link and Aryll, you are team number four."

 **Toon Link and Aryll: 4th Place**

Aryll hi-fived Din and Nayru.

 **Aveil: UDS UJ** UD UP UF UC UR

"I'm not going home today." Aveil said. "I'm not. I have to tough this out."

Aveil raced through ultra space in desperation. She hit an electric orb and then got sucked into a cave.

"Damn it!" she shouted, smashing her fist into a rock. The rock shattered impressively, but then she grabbed her throbbing hand in pain.

 _"Ravio and I arrived at the same time, but I managed to get in line before he did, so we had an extremely slight advantage." Aveil explained._

 **Ravio: UDS** UJ **UD** UP UF UC UR

Ravio was silent in pure focus as he pulled Solgaleo into the white portal into Ultra Ruin.

 **Ravio: UDS** UJ **UD** UP UF UC **UR**

 **Linder and Makar**

"Linder and Makar, you are team number five."

 **Linder and Makar: 5th Place**

 **Aveil: UDS UJ UD** UP UF **UC** UR

Aveil sprinted into the Ultra Plant and grabbed the electrical wire as soon as possible.

 **Ravio: UDS UJ** UD **UP UF** UC **UR**

Ravio tucked the desert crystal under his arm and raced back to the portal.

* * *

 **Ravio: UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR**

"I have everything now, and Aveil does too. Because she missed one, she's behind me now. As long as I don't mess up, we're leaving here before them."

Ravio blasted into Ultra Space on his fateful final stretch. He steered Solgelo into the golden rings and eventually made his way into a white wormhole.

"Here's your clue!"

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 7th Place**

"Hilda! I have it!" Ravio shouted, running down the stairs. Hilda turned to Nabooru and waved goodbye. She then took Ravio's hand and began running.

 **Aveil: UDS UJ UD UP UF UC UR**

"Congratulations, here is your next clue!" the Ultra Recon squad member said.

 **Nabooru and Aveil: Currently in Last Place**

"Nabooru! We can still catch up if we're fast or they get lost!" Aveil encouraged.

* * *

King Hyrule awaited for the next team at the mat. In the entrance came Hilda and Ravio. They ran towards King Hyrule, but Ravio tripped over a random rock and faceplanted. He got back up and hopped on the mat.

"Hilda and Ravio..." King Hyrule said. "You've been U-turned, been in last place for almost the entire leg,"

Ravio nodded while Hilda stood with her arms crossed.

"And I am glad to tell you that you are team number SEVEN."

 **Hilda and Ravio: 7th Place**

Ravio collapsed on the mat.

"And, there's the last team." King Hyrule said, looking out the door.

"Nabooru and Aveil, I am sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive.

"Yeah," Aveil nodded. "We figured.

"And I am sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

 **Nabooru and Aveil: ELIMINATED**

"Do you have anything to say?"

"I'm just kind of upset that we didn't get to prove ourselves in any way this race." Aveil complained.

"Don't worry. The whole Gerudo tribe will support us, no matter how far we got in the end." Nabooru cheered.

Aveil and Nabooru walked out of the Ruin of Hope, arms around each other's shoulders.

* * *

 **Current Standings:**

 **This Leg:  
**

Ruto and Darunia: 1st Place

Link and Midna: 2nd Place

Din and Nayru: 3rd Place

Toon Link and Aryll: 4th Place

Linder and Makar: 5th Place

Marin and Tarin: 6th Place

Hilda and Ravio: 7th Place

Nabooru and Aveil: ELIMINATED

 **Race Average:**

Ruto and Darunia: 1.00

Link and Midna: 3.00

Din and Nayru: 3.00

Linder and Makar: 4.50

Toon Link and Aryll: 5.00

Hilda and Ravio: 6.00

Marin and Tarin: 6.50

 _ **Nabooru and Aveil: 8.00**_

 _Colin and Ilia: 9.00_

* * *

 **Next Time on the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition:**

"Bojour, Corneria!" Makar exclaimed.

Teams travel to the capital of the Lylat System, where teams shoot it out for a chance in the next leg!

 _*A team in an Arwing, shooting several targets in the air.*_

And teams get into even more conflicts.

"You're our next target!" A team threatens.

Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter took too long, I've just been really busy with stuff. And I'm sorry for that Roadblock. It was probably not fun to read, but I had already written half of it before I realized how dull it was going to be. That roadblock actually demotivated me from writing this. Things will get better next chapter. I swear. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	3. It's Only Rocket Science

**Previously on the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition:**

Eight teams traveled to Poni Island. The Sages lied to cover their own backs.

 _"The blue ones are the only ones that have the seven you need," Ruto lied._

A devastating Detour caused Ruto and Darunia to use their Express Pass.

 _*Darunia handing over the Express Pass for their clue*_

Meanwhile, a surprise Double U-Turn took a toll on two teams.

 _"Let's U-Turn them!" Ruto said, putting Nabooru and Aveil's names on the board._

 _"We have no choice," Nabooru said, placing Hilda and Ravio's names on the board._

In the end, Ruto and Darunia won their second leg in a row.

 _"You are team number ONE!"_

But the U-Turn was too much for Nabooru and Aveil.

 _"Nabooru and Aveil, you have been eliminated from the race."_

Seven teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?"

* * *

 **Amazing Race Zelda Edition 2**

 **Leg 3: It's Only Rocket Science**

* * *

 ** _These are the Ruins of Hope, the residence of Tapu Fini here on Poni Island on Alola. It is here that teams will begin the third leg in a race for one million rupees._**

 ** _Ruto and Darunia, who arrived first at 5:36 PM, will depart first, at 5:36 AM._**

 **Ruto and Darunia: 1st to depart**

Darunia opened the clue, all excited for the third leg.

"Fly to Corneria City, Corneria!" Ruto shouted.

 **[i] Fly to: Corneria City, Corneria**

 _ **Teams are now leaving the lush region of Alola, and heading here, to the technological capital of the Lylat System. To get here, teams must take a ferry to Hau'oli City, take a commercial aircraft to Mossdeep City in the Hoenn Region, and then take a rocket shuttle at the Mossdeep Space Center. Once they touch down in Corneria, teams must make their way here to General Pepper's Tower to find their next clue.**_

"We're finally leaving this fondue pot of a country!" Ruto gushed.

 _"Once again, we are leaving with the gold medals on our backs." Darunia said. "We are certain that we can win this."_

 **Link and Midna: 2nd to depart**

"Corneria!" Link cheered.

"It's gonna be nice and cold there," Midna grinned, turning to Link.

"Oh, no please. You know how much I hate the cold." Link replied.

"Yes. I do."

 **Din and Nayru: 3rd to depart**

Din and Nayru walked up to the Sages at the ferry stop. Din stood to the right of Ruto and Nayru stood to the left of Darunia.

"Hi." Nayru said.

"Uhh..." Darunia replied. "Hi?"

"We just wanted to know why you lied to Nayru in the last challenge." Din interrogated.

"What are you talking about?" Darunia asked. "I'd never lie!"

"YOU wouldn't." Nayru replied. She bent around to take a good glance at Ruto, who suddenly became interested in the clouds. A solid three minutes passed until Din began to speak up.

"So?" Din asked. "Got anything to say for yourself?"

"We just wanted to ensure a first place victory for ourselves." Ruto replied.

"Fine. Whatever. I just want to let you know that you're our next target." Din threatened before walking away. Darunia turned to Ruto.

"What did you do?" Darunia scolded

"I may or may not have fibbed in the last challenge. That may or may not have cost them first place."

Din sat down at the dock next to Nayru.

"I'm not sure it was such a smart idea to interrogate them like that." Nayru said. "It's already really early and they're such a strong team."

"You're not wrong..." Din responded, holding her hands in her hair. "But, if we do manage to get them out, we'd be doing the rest of the cast a favor."

* * *

Soon enough, Toon Link and Aryll, Linder and Makar, and Marin and Tarin arrived at the ferry stop.

"I wonder who got elimmed yesterday." Toon Link said.

"Oh, no..." Ruto said in realization.

 _"Yesterday, we chose to U-Turn the Gerudo." Ruto explained. "But, if they somehow managed to survive, we would have not just one, but two teams on our backs."_

 _"At least we have built somewhat of a friendship with Linder and Makar." Darunia said. "I mean, we gave them the Express Pass. They can't hate us yet."_

Din crossed her fingers.

 _"We really wanted the Gerudo to arrive." Din explained. "Although they are definitely a stronger team than Lorule, and thus more of a threat, we could be able to form an alliance with them against the even bigger threat."_

 _"Although, it won't hinder us any more if Lorule is the one who survives." Nayru said._

Hilda and Ravio came running towards the stop, as the teams clapped.

"What, did we suddenly get transported to the Finish Line or something?" Ravio asked.

"No, we're just glad to see you." Darunia said.

"Looks like we've arrived just in time." Hilda informed. The ferry driver opened the door to the teams.

* * *

 **Hau'oli City Ferry Terminal: 10:00 AM**

Everyone made a wild dash out of the Ferry terminal and instantly started looking for a cab. Everyone stood outside, waving their hands for a taxi. One immediately arrived and picked up Toon Link and Aryll.

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

"Airport!" Aryll informed. The Islanders climbed in the back of the cab as it began driving towards the airport.

"We're the first to get a cab!" Aryll cheered.

"Yeah, it's definitely a good feeling to know you're in first place." Toon Link replied.

 **Link and Midna**

"TAXXXIII!" Midna shouted, using her giant orange hand from her hair to get attention. A driver noticed this and stopped in front of them.

 **Marin and Tarin**

Tarin hopped into the front seat of the cab while Marin sat in the back. The driver gave Tarin a look of disapproval. "Can you sit in the back? This is a little too uncomfortable for me."

"Oh, sorry." Tarin said. As he was getting out, the driver stopped him. "Hang on... You look familiar. I think I know you."

"Do you?" Tarin asked.

"I do! You're that Mario guy!"

Tarin went into the backseat, pulled Marin out of the cab, grabbed their stuff, and successfully hailed a second taxi much to the chagrin of the other waiting teams. Meanwhile, it took a second for the teams to notice the first cab was still waiting. They bolted for it, but Linder and Makar got to it first.

 **Linder and Makar**

"We need to get to the airport!" Makar said.

"Sure thing, treestump!" the driver said.

 **Hilda and Ravio**

Team Lorule was sitting comfortably in the back of their cabs, looking at the sights of Hau'oli City as they weren't staying long.

"What do you think Corneria is going to be like?" Ravio asked.

"I dunno. It doesn't matter, really, as long as no one has an advantage."

* * *

The second-to-last taxi arrived right in between Ruto and Darunia, as well as Din and Nayru. They both looked at it, locked eyes with the other team, and bolted for it. They arrived at the exact same time. Din was about to get in, but Ruto pulled her out of the car and tried to get in. Both Din and Nayru kept trying to pull Ruto out of the cab as she held onto the seats. Meanwhile, Darunia was recording the whole thing on a camera.

"Uhh..." the driver said. "Is there a catfight going on back there? Can I watch?"

"No!" Ruto shouted. "Just tell these two that we arrived at this car first!"

"No, WE arrived first!" Din argued.

The taxi driver held his hand up. "Okay. There are enough seats for all of you. Three in the back and one up front. You can share this cab.

"With them?!" Ruto asked in shock. "I am NOT sharing a cab with these two-"

In the next scene, Ruto was crammed in the left-side seat, Din in the middle, Nayru on the right, and Darunia up front. Din and Ruto had a scowling match.

* * *

Teams arrived at the airport and rushed to the ticket counter only to find there was only one mostly-empty flight to Mossdeep City. Teams all sat down by the terminal until they were called aboard.

* * *

 **Mossdeep International Airport: 7:34 PM**

"GOGOGO!" Ravio shouted, the teams practically barreling over the other passengers on their flight. Outside, there was a line of taxis, where everyone got in a cab, almost simultaneously.

 **Marin and Tarin**

"So..." Marin began. "we started this leg out by taking a two-hour ferry ride, then into an eight-hour flight, and now we're going to be taking a- wait Dad, how long would you say the distance from here to Corneria is by shuttle?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe eighteen hours? It's under a day but longer than twelve hours."

"And we're taking an eighteen hour shuttle. That's over a day of straight travel. I'm going to be beat by the time this leg ACTUALLY begins."

 **Din and Nayru**

"Look. To our left. That's the Sages right there!" Din pointed. They looked at the cab on their left and began making faces at Ruto and Darunia. They began playfully making faces back."

"We're so mature." Nayru said.

 **Link and Midna**

Twilight's cab arrived at the Space Center. Link thanked and paid the driver, as Midna was scanning on where to go. After Link was done, Midna spotted a "Take your Number and Departure Time" sign in the lobby.

"We're first?" Link asked.

"Seems like it," Midna replied.

 _ **All of the teams will be taking the same space shuttle to Corneria. But, teams will be departing the shuttle in five-minute increments, depending on what order they arrived in. To claim a departure time, teams must take the earliest departure sticker and wear them.**_

She tore off the number 1 stickers and put one on both her and Link's chests.

"Tomorrow, I guess we're going to leave at 8:45 AM." Midna announced.

 _"Cornerian_ time, Midna." Link replied. "I'm not sure if we're leaving the moment we touch down, or if we're going to be able to spend the night."

"I really hope we leave the moment we touch down. I don't want to wait any longer. The anticipation is KILLING ME!"

* * *

The teams arrived in the following order: Twilight, Lorule, Forest Dwellers, Father-Daughter, Islanders, Sages, and Oracles.

They were escorted up the scaffolds of the launch pad and told to enter the ship.

"I can't believe we're boarding a real spaceship!" Aryll said happily.

"I can hardly believe it myself," Linder replied.

"What if it blows up?" Makar asked.

"Don't worry, little guy! This thing won't blow up in a million years!" Darunia said. "It's only rocket science!"

The teams got suited up and were led to the main room. Everyone had a seat.

"Attention all teams, please prepare for takeoff." The pilot said.

"3. 2. 1. BLAST OFF!"

 _ **Teams are now en route to Corneria City.**_

* * *

 **Corneria City Spaceport: 8:15 AM**

"We've still got some time to kill before we leave, so let's make the most of it make make sure we're ready!" Link encouraged. Midna rolled her eyes.

"We're already ready? What else is there to do?" She asked.

"I dunno. Restroom?"

"I don't have to go."

"Food?"

"The food on this spaceship is so salty I think i'll explode if I have any more."

"Well... fine. I guess we can just wait."

* * *

 **Link and Midna: 1st to depart: 8:45 AM**

"C'mon, Midna! It's time!" Link said, bolting out of the rocket ship. He burst through the doors to the outside, in which it was heavily snowing.

"What the hell?" Midna asked, shivering. "I was not informed it would be _this_ cold. I thought it would be maybe fifty degrees. It's fricking May!"

"Other planets don't exactly follow Earth's seasons or clocks, ya know. For example, Corneria has 14 hours in a day."

"Link, you're wasting time sitting here and giving me a science lesson. Just hail a taxi!"

Link waved his hands in the air, as a Cornerian taxi arrived. Link and Midna got into the backseat, which was luckily heated.

"General Pepper's Tower," Link requested. The driver sped off. Meanwhile, Link dug through his backpack to pull out two heavy jackets as well as gloves and hats.

 **Hilda and Ravio: 2nd to depart: 8:50 AM**

Team Lorule was on their way out of the shuttle, just a few feet away from the door. Ravio was speaking to Hilda.

"You know, it's a really good feeling being in the front of the pa- OH FARORE IT'S COLD!"

 _"The temperature here was definitely around zero degrees (Fahrenheit), and I felt like I was going to turn into a Ravio-sicle." Ravio said._

 _"We weren't exactly expecting this." Hilda said. "So.. we didn't really pack any heavy winter clothes."_

 _"YOU didn't really pack that many winter clothes." Ravio rebutted. "I literally always have my hood and coat on hand."_

Ravio pulled down his purple rabbit's hood.

"Taahh- Taahskk- TAAX-" Hilda shouted, trying to mutter the words 'TAXI'. Ravio stepped in. "TAAAAXIIII!"

A taxi arrived and took in Hilda and Ravio.

 **Linder and Makar: 3rd to Depart: 8:55 AM**

"Oh, for Farore's sake, it's like Ice Ring Isle out here!" Linder said, shivering. A taxi arrived and picked them up.

"Do you know where General Pepper's Tower is?" Makar asked.

"The public shower?" The driver replied.

"No. General Pepper's Tower."

"Do you mean Pepper Flower Restaurant?"

"NO. GENERAL PEPPER'S TOWER!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I know where Dalton & Muhammad's Aromatic Pizza is."

"What? How do you get that from 'General Pepper's Tower'?"

"General Pepper's Tower?" The driver asked.

"YES!" Linder shouted.

"Okay. Okay. Yeah, I have no idea where that is."

 **Link and Midna**

"There's the clue box!" Link pointed. "Roadblock! Who wants to move with a purpose?"

 **[R] Army Routine**

 _ **The Cornerian Army is based right here, in this tower to protect Corneria, and the rest of the Lylat System. In this Roadblock, teams must go through one cycle of rigorous army training, right here in the shadow of General Pepper's Tower. First, teams must crawl under these wires through this muddy bog. Then, they must scale this twenty-foot slanted wall using only this lone rope. Finally, they must walk along this twenty meter balance beam, elevated three meters above the ground. If teams can complete this routine in seven minutes or under, they will receive their next clue. However, if they are too slow, they must redo the routine, in the back of whatever line is formed. Teams will gain a one minute handicap for every time they miss the interval, up to a maximum of fifteen minutes. Let's hope they don't *freeze* up in anxiety.**_

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 1st Place**

"I'll do it!" Link proclaimed. Midna shrugged. Link quickly went to grab the army uniform he was meant to wear.

 **Marin and Tarin: 4th to Depart: 9:00 AM**

Marin and Tarin ran outside and instantly got into a cab, much to the dismay of Linder and Makar.

"It's so cold!" Marin exclaimed, rubbing her shoulders. "Let's just get this over with."

 **Linder and Makar**

Makar hailed another taxi and entered it, this one knew exactly where they were going.

"Finally," Linder said. "That other taxi driver is sooo dumb."

 **Toon Link and Aryll: 5th to Depart: 9:05 AM**

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Aryll shouted. Toon Link's ears began to ring. They very quickly got a taxi and were on the road.

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 2nd Place**

"I'll do it," Hilda said. "It's only fair."

"But this looks like it has to do with some physical strength, though!" Ravio protested.

"We can both agree that I'm stronger than you."

Ravio sunk in defeat.

 **Link**

Link ran out of the tent and shivered as he had less layers on now than he did before. He waltzed up to the start line and awaited the timer to begin.

"Are you ready?" the timer asked. Link nodded. "3. 2. 1. GO!"

Link bolted towards the trench crawl and got on his hands and knees. He began crawling into the trench and shivered when the muddy water soaked through his outfit.

 _"This mud was sooo cold," Link explained. "I felt like my arms and legs were going to fall off from frostbite. Not to mention this trench was around fifty meters long."_

Despite the insane temperature, Link continued pushing on.

 **Ruto and Darunia: 6th to Depart: 9:10 AM**

"So this is how it feels to be in last..." Ruto said. "I don't like it."

Ruto and Darunia burst out of the station and were greeted with zero degrees weather and a full foot of snow.

"Holy bejeebus!" Darunia said, shivering and clutching his shoulders. He

 **Marin and Tarin: Currently in 3rd Place**

"You've got this, Dad!" Marin said, at the Roadblock site. Tarin replied with a thumbs' up and got changed.

 **Link: 2:35/7:00 Minutes Elapsed**

Link got out of the trench and dashed up to the rope wall. At this time, he grabbed the rope and began hoisting himself up it, using the slanted wall as support.

 _"This wall wasn't too difficult, but it still posed a challenge." Link explained. "Thankfully, it wasn't a direct vertical climb, but it was tilted at around a forty-five degree angle from the ground. Also, the rope we were using had knots in it so we could have better grip."_

Link continued climbing the twenty feet structure and reached the top in due time. He tried to dust himself off and realized the mud on his suit was frozen. He shook it off and walked towards the balance beam. As he stood on it, he began walking and maintaining his balance. Eventually, he reached the end.

"What's my time?" Link asked.

 **Link: 6:39**

"Congratulations, here's your next clue!" the timer said, handing Link the clue.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 1st Place**

"I'm proud of you for once in your life!" Midna congratulated. Link ignored her and ripped it open.

"Make your way to the Cornerian Academy for your next clue." Link read.

 **[i] Proceed to: Cornerian Academy**

 _ **Teams must now make their way on foot to the Cornerian Academy, where teams will receive their next clue.**_

"I'm pretty sure some teams haven't even left the ship yet," Midna brought up. "You did so well."

 **Din and Nayru: Last to Depart: 9:15 AM**

"Doesn't feel good to be in last, Din." Nayru said. Din shook her head against the cold of Cornerian Winter.

 **Hilda**

Hilda started crawling through the muddy trenches and was physically shaking from the cold.

 _"I honestly have no idea how that trench wasn't frozen over," Hilda explained. "That was definitely below freezing point."_

Hilda tried to give up and stand up, but the wires stopped her. She grumbled and continued crawling through the dirt slush. Then, she began climbing up the rope.

 _"Now. This. This was hard." Hilda said. "The rope kind of ripped up my hands and I wasn't strong enough to climb it efficiently enough."_

Hilda grunted and hoisted herself slowly up the ramp.

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 4th Place**

"Roadblock!" Linder said. "Who wants to move with a purpose?"

"I'll do it." Makar replied.

 **Hilda: 5:34/6:00 Minutes Elapsed**

Hilda steadied herself on the balance beam and then fell off due to her frozen clothing.

 _"My clothes were like, frozen. There was no way you could walk around without doing something about that first."_

Hilda bent her uniform to get the ice off and make it more flexible, and then began going on the balance beam again.

"Your time is 6:48. Try again!"

Hilda punched the balance beam with the side of her fist. "I don't want to do this again. I'm already freezing."

"Sorry. It's part of the rules."

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 5th Place**

"I'll do it." Aryll said.

"Aryll, I'm not sure you're capable."

"What do you mean!? I'm strong enough!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Fine then."

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 6th Place**

"It's all me, Brother!" Darunia said.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in Last Place**

"I want to move with a purpose." Din claimed. "It's probably dance. I'M SO EXCITED!"

"..." Nayru replied. "I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because the teams are doing the challenge right next to us."

Nayru pointed to the course the teams had to go through, which was ten meters to the left of them.

 **Tarin**

Tarin began slowly crawling through the trench, getting mud on his face. He tried to wipe it away, but ended up smearing it more. He got out and climbed the ramp with little difficulty, but little speed, and then balanced on the beam. He got everything first try, but first try isn't fast enough.

"C'mon, dad..." Marin whispered to herself.

"Your time is 8:34. Please try again."

 **Makar**

Makar just started, and then walked under the wire.

 _"This is going to sound dumb, but I was short enough that I could walk under the wires without crawling by only ducking my head. This was good in the fact that I got through it much faster, but instead coated my entire body with the mud."_

Makar was practically drowning in mud and had to clear it out with his hands. At the end, he spat the excess mud out of his mouth and then climbed the ramp with ease. Then, he balanced across the beam extremely well.

 _"So... us Koroks might not be strong by Hylian standards, but unless you're a really fat Korok, we can lift around three times our body weight. That's why that rope was a cakewalk."_

"Your time is 4:40. Here's your next clue!"

Makar celebrated and ripped open his clue.

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 2nd Place**

 **Link and Midna**

Team Twilight's taxi arrived at the Cornerian Academy. They thanked and paid their taxi driver as they entered the academy. They quickly found their clue in the main hall.

"Detour," Midna read. "Search or shoot?"

 _ **This division of the Cornerian Academy is used primarily for training members of the Cornerian Defense Force for air and space combat. In this Detour, teams will have to either search and memorize, or find and fire. It will be their choice: Search, or Shoot.**_

 **[D] Search**

 _ **The Cornerian Defense Force requires pilots to have a keen eye. In Search, teams must ride with a professional in an Arwing along a predetermined route with many rolls and flips. On this route, teams must look out the windows to find words. Once they touch back down at the academy, teams must place these signs displaying four words they saw on this pedestal, which will spell out the name of the Pit Stop when assorted correctly. However, what they don't know is that there are also signs displaying words that are not on the course at all, and words on the course that do not have a sign.**_

 **[D] Shoot**

 _ **Each Arwing comes equipped with a laser cannon for combat needs. In Shoot, teams must fly a less intensive path without loops and barrel rolls and locate red and white targets on their set route. With one team member controlling the vertical component of the cannon, and the other controlling the horizontal component, teams must work together to shoot five out of twenty of these targets. If teams successfully hit these five targets by touchdown, they will receive their next clue. However, if they don't, they must restart from scratch.**_

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 1st Place**

"We're definitely doing Search." Midna said. They ran outside and got into an Arwing.

"Which Detour 'ya doin'?" the pilot asked.

"We're doing Search." Link replied.

"Alright, buckle up!"

The Arwing that Link and Midna were on wheeled over to the runway. Then, it began to accelerate for takeoff.

 **Aryll**

Aryll crawled under the wires, freezing cold. She stopped for a second to wipe the muddy hair that was freezing to her face and continued crawling. Soon enough, she finished the crawl and stood up, and began to pull herself up the rope with ease. She folded her uniform a bit to loosen it up, and began balancing across the beam, with no mistakes. At the end, she stood in front of the timer and smiled.

"5:38. Congratulations!"

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Aryll! You did so much better than I expected!"

"I told you, Big Brother!" Aryll replied, giving Toon Link a hug. "Being really light helps!" Toon Link shoved her off him and looked down at his muddy, now frozen coat.

"You should probably change before you get hypothermia."

 **Darunia**

Darunia tried to crawl through the mud, but his back was kind of scraping against the wires as he was crawling, slightly slowing him down. After around two minutes, he began climbing really fast with absolutely no problem, but then came the balance beam. Darunia took one step, and then another. A strong, winter breeze blew from his left as he tried to adjust his footing. He fell off, but then stood back up at the start and tried again. This time, he engaged in an almost sprint, and reached the end fast.

"Your time is 5:58. You cut it close, but congratulations!" the timer said, giving Darunia his clue.

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 4th Place**

 **Din**

 _"I was watching Darunia finish, and I heard that he cut it super close." Din said. "I was determined to finish as fast as possible, just for the sake of beating Ruto and Darunia. We want that win today."_

Din instantly darted for the trench, and crawled through it as if she was ignoring the cold. She then dashed up the wall, and pulled herself up it. She ran across the balance beam as fast as possible.

And fell and smacked her head against the beam. However, she was so determined that she ignored her injury and started over, this time running successfully.

"Your time is 5:23."

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 5th Place**

Din jumped for joy and then ran after Ruto and Darunia, who were still in the process of hailing a cab.

"Uhh... Din?" Nayru asked, concerningly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Din looked down and realized she was still in her muddy-frozen army suit. "Whatever. I just want to beat them!"

"You're going to get hypothermia."

"Fine."

Meanwhile, Tarin and Hilda locked eyes.

"And then there were two." Tarin said.

"I'm going to smoke you." Hilda rebutted.

"Wow. Harsh."

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 2nd Place**

"We have a detour!" Makar said. "Search or Shoot? What do you think, Linder?"

"I think we should search." Linder replied.

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Definitely search." Toon Link said. "With one person going horizontal and the other vertical, that would just be a mess."

 **Link and Midna**

As the Arwing was taking off, Link and Midna were flailing their eyes around, searching for words.

"Look through everything, Link." Midna commanded.

"Midna, I know what I'm doing."

 _"Midna thinks that she's the boss of me, that she's less likely to mess up than I am." Link said._

 _"Uhh... that's because I am."_

 _"You heard it here, folks._

Right off the bat, Midna noticed a sign during takeoff. "There's one! It says Precious!"

"Oh, that is so easy to miss!"

 **Hilda: 2nd Attempt**

Hilda started once again and dashed into the mud. This time, she refused to give up and continued crawling through the muddy trench with all of her effort.

 _"The second time through the mud was much easier, as I had gotten slightly more used to the temperature at that point."_

Although she was fast through the trench, Hilda still struggled with the rope and the slanted platform. She hoisted herself up slowly up the slant, and eventually made it up to the balance beam. She then slowly but steadily made her way across the beam.

"Congratulations, you passed. Here is your clue." the timer said.

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 6th Place**

"Ravio! Let's go!" Hilda shouted. She rushed back into the changing room in a desperate attempt to change her freezing clothes, while Tarin put his hands on his face.

 **Tarin: 2nd Attempt**

Tarin crossed the balance beam as the judge put his thumb down once again.

"I'm sorry."

Tarin sighed and walked back to the start.

"I'm sorry, Marin." he said, under his breath.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

The taxi driver stopped and let Ruto and Darunia out. They thanked and paid the driver and left.

"C'mon, Darunia. We need to find that clue box." Ruto said. She and Darunia entered the building, until they realized that this was not an academy.

Darunia looked at the sign. "Dalton & Muhammad's Aromatic Pizza."

 _"Our driver dropped us off at a pizza place." Darunia said. "I don't even know how he messed that up, but it really trashed in our progress."_

"Dammit!" Ruto shouted.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 4th Place**

"It's about time for the detour." Nayru said. "I think we should do shoot."

"No. That sounds hard."

"Do you want to do search then?"

"Well, obviously!"

 **Link and Midna**

Link and Midna were soaring high up in the Cornerian sky.

"Man, this place is beautiful!" Link said.

"Don't get distracted, my little wolf." Midna scolded.

"You're right."

Link looked to his left and pointed. "There's a word there! It says-"

Just then, the Arwing did a barrel roll.

"Uhh... I couldn't see that." Link said. Midna smacked him.

 **Linder and Makar**

"I don't see anything!" Linder said.

 _"The windshield and windows were constantly covered in snow and frost, which really obstructed our vision." Makar explained._

 _"Not to mention, we were doing loop-de-loops and barrel rolls all the time, which made it really difficult to actually see the words."_

"The word Limited is written on that hill!" Makar pointed out. Linder took note.

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

"I see 'Plaza'!" Aryll pointed.

"Hang on a second." Toon Link said, not taking his eyes out of the window. "We've seen more than four signs."

"Maybe some of them are fake?" Aryll asked.

"Probably. We should take note of all of them regardless."

 **Marin and Tarin: Currently in Last Place**

"Congratulations!" the timer said, handing Tarin his clue. In due time, he was dressed and ran towards the road with Marin.

"I'm sorry, Marin."

"Don't worry about it, Dad. You did great."

"I feel so bad."

"Dad, you were great, now stop complaining."

"No, I'm talking about the hypothermia."

 **Din and Nayru**

Din was trying not to barf while still looking out the window.

"I told you we should do shoot!" Din scolded.

"No, that's what I said!" Nayru replied.

"You should've persuaded me then!"

"Din, you're the one who wanted to do this detour!"

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 5th Place**

"Shoot." Hilda said.

"Did you mess up on something?"

"I'm talking about the detour, dunce."

Ravio cringed and ran to the runway with Hilda. Then, he tripped over a random rock in the ground.

"What is it with you and tripping over everything?" Hilda asked.

"I dunno!"

 **Link and Midna**

The Arwing touched down as both Link and Midna rushed out onto the runway to arrange the words.

"Okay, we've got a list of words here." Link said

"Remember, Link, that there are only four that we use."

Link and Midna could read the words: Corneria, Facility, Precious, Gold, Factory, Steam, Auto, Palace, Landing, Company, Metals, Tower, Common, and Limited.

Link placed up Corneria, Precious, Metals, Factory.

"I am sorry, that is not correct." the judge said. Midna swapped out the final word for Limited.

"Now it is correct." The judge handed them their clue.

"Yes!" Midna congratulated.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop!" Link read.

 **[i] Proceed to: Corneria Precious Metals Ltd.**

 ** _This deep-space mining company is the source of most of the materials used to construct the city. Its headquarters will now serve as the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in, may be eliminated._**

"We're in first!" Midna said. "Now, Link. Let's hope you don't screw this up."

"Why is it always my fault?"

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"TAXIIIII!" Darunia hollered. One finally pulled up.

"Corneria Academy." Ruto said. The taxi sped off with them inside.

 **Linder and Makar**

"uhhh..." Linder said, after staring at the words. "I know for a fact that we saw Corneria, and Limited."

 _"We only saw the words Corneria and Limited," Makar said. "So, we just kind of decided to brute force it with words that made sense, as the trip took around ten minutes to complete."_

Makar placed the Corneria Sign first, placed Limited next, and then picked up Gold and Company.

"Corneria Limited Gold Company?" Makar asked.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect."

"Corneria Limited Gold Landing?"

"That's still wrong."

"Corneria Diamond Company Limited?"

"I'm sorry."

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

"Limited Corneria Precious Metals?" Toon Link asked.

"Nope. I'm sorry."

"Corneria Precious Metals Limited."

"That is correct."

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 2nd Place**

"We got it!" Aryll cheered.

"Hey!" Linder shouted. "Do you guys want to offer some help to us?"

"I don't see why not." Toon Link said.

 _"Although it didn't benefit us in the moment, we decided to help the Koroks as we weren't racing for first or last, and we may as well build up some trust."_

"We won't straight up give you the answer, but we'll give you one word you need. What do you have?"

"Corneria and Limited."

"Okay. You need Precious in there."

With that, the Islanders ran off.

"I think my eyelids are frozen open." Aryll said.

 **Linder and Makar**

The Koroks grabbed the word Precious, and then grabbed the word Metals.

"That seems to fit." Makar said.

"Corneria Precious Metals Limited." the sign read.

"That is correct." the judge said.

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 3rd Place**

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"Finally we're where we're supposed to be." Ruto pouted. She and Darunia grabbed their bags and ran inside the academy.

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 6th Place**

"Detour. Let's do search." Ruto said.

"Yeah. Definitely."

 **Din and Nayru**

"Dammit!" Din pouted. "We were so busy arguing that we missed words!"

"Okay, let's just look first." Nayru said. "If we have to, we'll ride it again."

Nayru looked at the signs and plucked off Corneria and Metals.

"I definitely saw these two." Nayru said.

 **Hilda and Ravio**

Hilda pointed down at the word Limited. Ravio nodded and continued looking around.

 **Link and Midna**

The taxi dropped off Team Twilight at the company headquarters as they paid.

"Here's a fifty." Link muttered. As the cab drove away, Link and Midna entered and ran up to the mat.

"Link and Midna." King Hyrule said. "You are team number ONE!"

Link and Midna hi-fived.

 **Link and Midna: 1st Place**

"It seems like you've ran a perfect leg today!" King Hyrule said.

"We sure did, and we're sure proud of it." Link replied.

"You better be!" Midna replied.

 **Marin and Tarin: Currently in Last Place**

Marin arrived at the Arwing and told the pilot that they were doing Shoot. Marin sat at the vertical controls, while Tarin sat at the horizontal.

"Wait." Tarin said. "How am I supposed to shoot?"

"I have the shoot controls." Marin said. "Just aim and you'll be fine.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"There's the word Flight!" Darunia pointed. Just then the Arwing did a loopdeloop, and Ruto, who wasn't wearing her seatbelt, got flung around the ship.

 **Hilda and Ravio**

The ship touched down as Hilda and Ravio ran towards the signs on the runway, right next to Din and Nayru.

"Let's do this." Ravio said. He easily picked up the words Limited and Metals.

"Precious metals seems to make sense," Ravio said to himself. Din and Nayru turned to look at him. Hilda hit him on the shoulder.

"We're in a _competition_. It's not wise to give others the answers just like that!"

 **Din and Nayru**

Din put down Corneria Precious Metals.

"Company could work..." she muttered. She placed it on the pedestal and called for a check.

"I'm sorry, but that is incorrect." the judge said. Nayru swapped out Company with Limited.

"Now it's correct." the judge deemed. She handed Nayru the clue.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 4th Place**

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"There we go!" Ravio said. The judge handed him and Hilda the clue.

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 5th Place**

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

"Toon Link and Aryll", you are team number two." King Hyrule said.

 **Toon Link and Aryll: 2nd Place**

Just then, Linder and Makar arrived.

"Linder and Makar, I am proud to tell you are team number three!"

 **Linder and Makar: 3rd Place**

"Woohoo!" Aryll shouted. "It's the best we've done so far!"

 **Marin and Tarin: 0 Targets Shot**

Marin aimed upwards as Tarin aimed to the left.

"Dad, no, that's too far!"

"Sorry, Marin! I hate these controls!"

 _"This challenge required a lot of teamwork." Tarin said. "While we were going at such a fast speed, it was difficult to aim fast enough before the target got out of range."_

"Dad! You're going to have to be faster!"

With that, Marin and Tarin hit one target.

"We can't afford to miss more!" Marin shouted.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"I don't remember anything," Ruto said, putting her finger on her chin. She arranged Corneria Limited Metals Company.

"That is not correct." the judge said. She rearranged it into Corneria Metal Steam Company.

"That is still not correct."

 **Marin and Tarin: 2 Targets Shot**

Marin and Tarin's Arwing touched down as the pilot assessed how many targets they shot.

"You shot two targets. You failed."

Marin groaned as the pilot realigned the Arwing with the runway.

"Should we switch?" Tarin asked. Marin shrugged. "Let's try this again one more time. If not, we'll switch."

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"I can't believe we're doing this again," Ruto said.

"Now that we've seen the signs, it should be easier if we do the route again." Darunia said. "Guess and check doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere."

"But this might take more time!" Ruto complained.

* * *

"Hilda and Ravio," King Hyrule said. "You are team number four."

 **Hilda and Ravio: 4th Place**

"We're finally not last or second-to-last!" Ravio cheered. Just after, Din and Nayru walked up to them.

"Just by a few seconds!" Din congratulated, hi-fiving Ravio. Hilda didn't give in.

"Din and Nayru, you are team number five."

 **Din and Nayru: 5th Place**

"So, Oracles, how do you feel about Ruto and Darunia?" King Hyrule asked.

"We think they're strong competitors, with a high capability to win this race." Nayru said. "We want them gone. Improves ours and everyone else's chances of winning."

"We can't afford to have them in the finale." Din added.

 **Marin and Tarin: 2 Targets Shot**

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" Tarin shouted.

"Uhh... you have to aim before you shoot." Marin replied. Her father complied and aimed at the next target, shattering it.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

The Arwing soared through the sky as Ruto and Darunia desperately looked out the window for the signs.

"Limited." Darunia pointed out.

"I see Metals." Ruto said.

 **Marin and Tarin: 4 Targets Shot**

"We got one more, Marin!" Tarin said.

"We got this, Dad." Marin replied. She aimed for one and missed.

"C'mon!" Tarin raged.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

The Arwing touched down as Ruto and Darunia raced for the sign pedestals.

"Corneria Limited Metals Company." Ruto said.

"No, that is incorrect."

 **Marin and Tarin**

Marin and Tarin focused on their aim and shattered their last target.

"Congratulations!" the pilot announced. He turned around, and eventually, the Arwing landed. He gave Marin and Tarin the clue.

 **Marin and Tarin: Currently in 6th Place**

"Make your way to your next pitstop!" Marin said.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"Corneria Limited Metals Factory?" Darunia asked.

"That is incorrect."

"Corneria Precious Metals limited?" Ruto tried.

"Now it's correct."

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in Last Place**

"It's not a good feeling, being in last." Ruto said. "You must've slowed me down."

"You're the one who wasn't wearing a seatbelt in a WARPLANE!"

Ruto and Darunia ran to go get a cab.

 **Marin and Tarin**

The cab driver took a left turn at a statue of General Pepper, and was greeted with a red light and about a million cars bumper-to-bumper.

"Traffic?" Tarin asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"S'rry, Mario. Cornerian traffic is rough." the driver said.

"..."

"Can we at least take a detour?" Marin proposed. The driver was about to back out when another car arrived behind them.

"Sorry. No backing out now."

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"TAXI!" Darunia hollered. Every taxi was either occupied or didn't notice them.

"I'm freezing my feet off." Ruto said. "Just get a taxi already!"

"You can help, y'know!"

 **Marin and Tarin**

"I can't believe we're gonna lose the race because of a little traffic." Marin whined.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

Darunia shoved their bags into a cab's trunk and got in. "Corneria Precious Metals Limited."

 **Marin and Tarin**

"See?" Tarin said. "We're out of the jam now!" The cab was driving at a fast pace.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

The Sages's driver turned directly right at the statue of General Pepper.

 **Marin and Tarin**

"I see it!" Tarin said, pointing to King Hyrule from his cab.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"Here." Darunia said, paying his taxi driver.

* * *

King Hyrule awaited as a taxi pulled up. In the midst of the snow, he could only see two figures arrive: one slim woman and one plump man. They took their bags out of their car as they approached him. He then prepared to tell this team their placement.

"Rough day?" King Hyrule asked. The team nodded. "Well... at least you made it through some hardships. That detour was a pain for you, was it not?"

The team nodded again.

"I am very sorry to tell you..."

The team cringed.

"That there is still one team on the race course."

The team's eyes lit up.

"Ruto and Darunia, I am proud to tell you that you are team number SIX and you are still in the Amazing Race!"

 **Ruto and Darunia: 6th Place**

Ruto and Darunia hugged each other.

"Where's Marin and Tarin?" Darunia asked. "We saw them leave before us."

"I don't know." King Hyrule said. "You lucked out."

* * *

King Hyrule waited for a full fifteen minutes before the last team arrived.

"Marin and Tarin," he said. "Do you know what place you are in?

"We're pretty sure we're in last." Tarin said, sadly.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive."

 **Marin and Tarin: Last Place**

Marin and Tarin nodded in disappointment.

"However," he said. "You're still racing."

Marin looked up. "You mean!?"

"Yes. Today is a Non-Elimination leg!"

Marin hugged her father, her tears almost freezing in the wind.

 **Marin and Tarin: 7th Place**

"Oh, thank Farore!" Tarin shouted.

 _"Today, we kind of had a lousy performance." Tarin explained. "But, we're lucky enough to be blessed by that Non-Elim today. Looks like fate has its eyes set on us."_

* * *

 **Current Standings:**

 **This Leg:**

Link and Midna: 1st Place

Toon Link and Aryll: 2nd Place

Linder and Makar: 3rd Place

Hilda and Ravio: 4th Place

Din and Nayru: 5th Place

Ruto and Darunia: 6th Place

Marin and Tarin: 7th Place (Non-Elim)

 **Race Average:**

Link and Midna: 2.33

Ruto and Darunia: 2.67

Din and Nayru: 3.67

Toon Link and Aryll: 4.00

Linder and Makar: 4.00

Hilda and Ravio: 5.33

Marin and Tarin: 6.67

 _Nabooru and Aveil: 8.00_

 _Colin and Ilia: 9.00_

* * *

 **Next Time on the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition:**

Things get heated as teams travel to Eagleland.

 _"WOOHOO!" Din shouted from a helicopter._

The Sages-Oracle feud further divides the race.

 _Hilda and Ravio are sitting on the airport floor._

 _"We wanted to ask you if you would like to join our alliance." Din asked._

And the race comes to the end for one team.

 _"I'm sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive. You have been eliminated from the race."_

Find out next time, on the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition.


	4. One Down, Forty-Seven To Go

**Previously on the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition**

Teams raced through the snowy city of Corneria

 _"I'm freezing," Link said._

Link and Midna raced a flawless leg,

 _"Link and Midna, you are team number ONE!"_

Meanwhile, Ruto and Darunia had some difficulties.

 _"I can't believe we're doing this again," Ruto said, running back towards the Arwing._

And a new rivalry forms.

 _"No!" Ruto shouted. "Just tell these two that we arrived at this car first!"_

 _"No, WE arrived first!" Din argued._

In the end, Ruto and Darunia were able to edge out Marin and Tarin for last place.

 _"Ruto and Darunia, I am proud to tell you that you are team number SIX and you are still in the Amazing Race!"_

However, Marin and Tarin were saved by the race's first Non-Elimination leg.

 _"I'm sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive."_

 _"However," he said. "You're still racing."_

 _Marin looked up. "You mean!?"_

 _"Yes. Today is a Non-Elimination leg!"_

Seven teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

 **The Amazing Race Zelda Edition 2**

 **Leg 4: One Down, Forty Seven to Go**

* * *

 _ **During the Pit Stop, teams have been transported from Corneria Precious Metals Ltd. back to the Mossdeep Space Center in Hoenn to start this next leg.**_

 _ **Link and Midna, who arrived first at 3:15 PM, will depart first, at 3:15 AM.**_

 **Link and Midna: 1st to depart: 3:15 AM**

"Alright, where we goin'?" Midna asked herself as she opened their first clue. "Fly to Onett, Eagleland!"

 **[i] Fly to: Onett, Eagleland**

 _ **Teams must now fly over ten thousand miles into the lush plains of Eagleland. Once teams arrive, they must use the provided cars to drive to the Onett Drugstore for their next clue.**_

"We're going to Eagleland!" Link cheered.

 _"We have finally gotten that gold medal yesterday," Midna said. "Hopefully we can hold on to that streak with today's leg."_

"TAXI!" Midna shouted.

 **Toon Link and Aryll: 2nd to depart: 3:24 AM**

"I've never been to Eagleland." Toon Link said.

"Do you think there'll be lots of eagles?" Aryll asked. "Are they like seagulls?"

"I don't know."

 **Linder and Makar: 3rd to depart: 3:28 AM  
**

"We need a flight to Onett, one that lands as fast as possible!" Makar said. "We're in a huge hurry."

The ticketwoman typed a few things on her computer and then asked Makar about it. "The next flight to Onett departs at 8 AM and arrives at 3 PM with a two-hour layover in Snowpoint City."

"We'll take it." Makar said.

* * *

In due time, the first five teams to depart were sitting on the Mossdeep Airport floor, waiting for their flight.

"You got the last tickets?" Link asked.

"Yup." Nayru replied.

"When's the next flight?" Aryll inquired.

"From what the ticketwoman told me, the next flight departs six hours from now." Midna said.

Din and Nayru's jaws dropped, and then smiled.

"So, regardless of what team survived yesterday, they have virtually no chance of coming back." Din stated.

"What if there's a bunch point." Toon Link pointed out. "They've done that before, where there would be a 'wait here until 8 AM' sign.

"I hope not." Din rebutted.

 _"At this point, we had absolutely no idea who went home yesterday." Din said. "Although we hoped it would be Ruto and Darunia, we get the feeling that they're not the types to go down easily. Especially not to Marin and Tarin."_

 _"We decided to make a move, just in case Ruto and Darunia made it out yesterday and would somehow survive today, despite being on a flight six hours behind us."_

Nayru approached Hilda and Ravio, who were sitting on the gate floor.

"Hey." Nayru said.

"What's up?" Hilda replied.

"I just wanted to ask you if you would like to join an alliance."

"What for?" Ravio inquired.

"Well, our main goal is getting out Ruto and Darunia. They're far behind, but you never know what could happen. You saw how well they performed."

Hilda and Ravio conversed for a second and then turned back to Nayru.

"Sure. We'll help each other, but we won't hold back for first or last place. Deal?" Hilda asked.

"Deal." Nayru said, shaking Hilda's hand.

* * *

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"The next open flight leaves at 2 PM and arrives at 9 PM."

"You're certain that is the flight that arrives first, right?" Ruto interrogated.

"There was a flight that left at 8, but it filled up half an hour ago." the ticketholder said. Ruto walked away with her hands on her face, and then came back.

"Is there any possible way that we can get on that first flight?" Darunia asked.

"I'm very sorry, but this is all I can do for you."

"Fine. We'll take it."

Walking away, Ruto internally screamed.

"Don't worry about that." Darunia said. "All we have to do is beat Marin and Tarin today. They've got a speed bump; we can do this."

 **Marin and Tarin**

"Thank you." Tarin told the ticketholder.

* * *

"We are now boarding for our flight," Link said. "And we already have a six-hour headstart on the last team. We don't even need to try that much today."

"Don't say that. Regardless, we should keep racing as if we're in last." Midna said.

With the first five teams on board, the Mistralton Air flight took off.

* * *

 **3 PM: Onett Airport**

The plane touched down as the Forest Dwellers and Oracles ran right out of the airport, going directly to their cars. Meanwhile, the remaining three teams remained inside of the airport for good reason.

 _"Today was the first day that we had to drive ourselves," Midna said. "So, instead of barreling over everyone to get right to the cars, we're taking it easy and asking for directions."_

Twilight, the Islanders, and Lorule all huddled around this one obviously uncomfortable guy giving directions, while furiously jotting notes down.

"Okay, thank you!" Hilda said, while running away.

 _"We agreed that we would have an alliance with Din and Nayru," Hilda said. "But, they ran outside before we could stop them, so there was nothing we could do to help them. They were way too hasty, so the only thing we could do at that point was to help ourselves."_

 **Din and Nayru**

"We didn't think this through," Nayru said, as Din aimlessly drove around the town. "We don't even know where the heck this place is!"

"I know where I'm going!" Din protested.

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

"I think we're up front." Aryll said. "The other two seem to have gotten lost."

"Aryll, Lorule is right behind us."

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"We just need to go faster than them." Ravio said. "That's all I care about."

 **Link and Midna**

"I like this place." Midna said, staring out the window.

"It's okay. Nothing special." Link replied.

 **Din and Nayru**

"No matter how far behind the last team is, we have to race as hard as we possibly can." Din said. "They could make a drastic comeback. We just don't know anything."

 **Hilda and Ravio**

Team Lorule's car raced right past Toon Link and Aryll's just as they were pulling up to the drugstore.

"Look! There's a speed bump!" Ravio pointed at the SPEED BUMP sign, displaying Marin and Tarin's photo as well as a single clue beneath it.

"Ravio, leave it alone. We need to focus on our own game."

Ravio reached the clue box and ripped it open.

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 1st Place**

"Drive yourselves to the Monotoli Building in Fourside and search for your next clue."

 **[i] Proceed to: Monotoli Building**

"Let's go!" Hilda shouted, retreating to their car. Toon Link and Aryll got finished reading their clue and returned to their car.

"We're in first place right now," Hilda said. "That never happens. We have to savor this moment as long as we can."

 **Linder and Makar**

"Where are we?" Makar asked, looking out the window to see nothing but plains.

"I have no idea," Linder replied. "Although, we do get to see more of the country."

"But seriously, we need directions."

"No, I'll just keep driving until we see the drugstore." Linder protested.

"Pull over!" Makar argued.

"I don't want to waste time by asking someone! Onett's not very big!"

"We'll waste more time by getting lost! And I'm pretty sure we're not even _in_ Onett anymore!"

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 2nd Place**

"in Fourside." Midna read. They quickly jotted down directions from a random man on the street and hopped right back into their car.

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way to the Monotoli building in Fourside." Aryll read.

 **Din and Nayru**

"There it is!" Din shouted. "And we didn't even need to stop to get directions."

"I'm pretty sure the other teams beat us here." Nayru replied.

"Whatever. What's done is done." Din took the clue out of the box.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 4th Place**

 **Ruto and Darunia,** **Marin and Tarin**

The two teams were sitting in the Mossdeep Airport terminal.

Tarin checked his watch as Darunia scratched the back of his rough head.

"So... what do you think of the weather?" Marin asked.

"Hate it." Ruto replied, a scowl on her face.

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"Damn, that city's huge!" Ravio exclaimed. In a few minutes, they arrived at the Monotoli Building and exited their car to run for the clue box in its lobby.

"Who wants to come clean?" Ravio read.

 **[R] Squeaky Clean**

 _ **The Monotoli Building is one of the tallest buildings in Fourside, and in the entire country of Eagleland. And, it's only natural that its windows need a good scrubdown once every few months. In this Roadblock, one team member must use these suspended scaffolds to clean every window on the way up for a total of forty-eight windows. Each window has been stained with melted wax, mud, and other foreign materials. Once each window has become streak-free, teams will receive their next clue.**_

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 1st Place**

"I'll do it." Ravio said. "My house is clean."

"Ravio, your house is a mess."

"Whatever. I'm doing it."

Hilda turned around. "And the Islanders are here."

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 2nd Place**

"It's time to do my best." Aryll said.

"Good luck, Aryll!" Toon Link shouted.

 **Linder and Makar**

Linder finally agreed to pull over and ask someone where the drugstore was.

"You're not even in Onett. You're in Twoson. Step 1 would be to actually go back to Onett."

Linder facepalmed with Makar having a 'Told you' face.

 **Ravio**

Ravio's scaffold was on ground level as he began his work on the window.

 _"For this challenge, we were given a squeegee, two towels, a bucket of soap, and a bucket of water." Ravio said._

Ravio dunked his squeegee into the bucket of soap and easily wiped most of the wax off.

"Wax on, wax off."

He then used the towel to wipe the remains off. "One down, forty-seven to go."

 **Aryll**

Aryll spat on the side of the window to rub the last piece of wax off. "That works, I guess." Toon Link said. With that, Aryll grabbed the crank and cranked it a few times to lift her up to the second window.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 3rd Place**

"I did the last one," Midna said, while fiddling with the clue. "It's only natural that you'd do this one."

Link nodded and ran up to the window wiper stand.

 **Linder and Makar**

The Forest Dwellers were driving along the Eagleland landscape.

*WHUMP* *POP* *HISS*

With that, Linder jammed his foot on the pedals, yet they moved extremely sluggishly.

"No! Why?!" Makar shouted. He got out and stared at their rapidly deflating front-left tire. "Dammit, pothole."

 _"We hit a pothole while driving in Eagleland" Makar said. "I thought that Eagleland was a completely developed country. That they wouldn't have potholes on their roads."_

 _"Well to be fair," Linder replied. "I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have encountered potholes if we stayed on the main routes."_

Linder and Makar had to wait for the Race crew to phone someone for a spare tire.

"We're an hour away from civilization," Makar said. "We have to wait for someone to drive an hour here, replace our tire, and then drive an hour back. Assuming we know how to get back."

"Don't think like that." Linder replied. "We have a six-hour cushion on two teams, one of which has a speed bump. We'll probably be fine as long as we waste no more time."

Linder and Makar sat down on a nearby tree stump and tried to bide their time.

 **Marin and Tarin, Ruto and Darunia**

The four racers were sitting at a table in a fast-food restaurant at the airport. They were each eating burgers, while also playing cards.

"Have any twos?" Ruto asked. Tarin shook his head. Ruto flipped over her lunch tray in anger, while Darunia was staring at her, eating fries.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE HAVE ANY TWOS?" Ruto raged.

 **Link**

Link looked down at the three spotless windows that he had cleaned. He definitely did a good job, and it only took around five minutes. He looked up to see he was catching up to Aryll, who was one floor above him, and Ravio, who was three floors above him.

 **Ravio**

"I am a considerable distance up," he said. "I do not like heights. At all. If I make a mistake, I'm dead."

 **Din and Nayru**

"There! a Fourside sign!" Nayru pointed. Din followed and exited the highway.

"This city's huge." Din said. She stopped the car and got out to ask a Fourside cab driver. "Do you know how to get to the Monotoli building?"

The cab driver nodded. "I'll take you there. Hop in."

"No, I need to drive there. Do you have directions?"

"I'll lead you there. Just follow me, as long as you're willing to pay the fare. I'll keep the meter running."

"What? No! You're not driving us, so why should we pay you the fare?"

"Fine. Half the fare. I'll charge you half the fare."

"Fine." Din said, shaking the taxi driver's hand. Din returned to the car and began following this yellow cab through the chaotic streets.

 **Aryll**

Aryll used the squeegee to chip away at a piece of dirt on the building's tenth floor.

"I'm... huff... trying to focus... on the window... instead of the... height..."

 **Ravio**

"I'm distancing myself away from Aryll right now," Ravio said, while wiping down the remains of the window on the fourteenth floor.. "I'm just trying to get this done as fast as I can. I'm more than a quarter of the way there."

 **Link**

Link hoisted himself up to the tenth floor, catching up with Aryll.

 _"Compared to the other two teams there, I definitely had the most experience cleaning windows," Link said. "TL and Aryll over there have Grandma to do all the chores for them, Hilda's a princess so she doesn't have any chores, and from what I've heard, Ravio's house is the equivalent to the fallout of a nuke. I live alone in Ordon and I have to take care of my own house. So, obviously I would have cleaning experience."_

Link quickly wiped up the window and proceeded, leaving Aryll behind. Ravio on the other hand, looked downwards and was obviously stressed out.

 **Aryll**

"This is... stupid." She pouted, while wetting the window with soap water.

 **Ruto and Darunia, Marin and Tarin**

"We are finally boarding," Tarin announced.

Ruto said nothing as they stormed on the plane.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 4th Place**

"Who wants to come clean?" Nayru read. "I do. I want to come clean."

 **Linder and Makar**

A car drove up, loaded with a spare tire. The mechanic got out of the car, and began fiddling with the flat tire. In a few minutes, the tire was completely replaced.

"Thank you!" Linder thanked, hugging the mechanic. The mechanic got back in his car, drove away, and hit the pothole. A popping sound emitted through the air.

"..." Linder was speechless.

"Whatever, not our problem anymore." Makar said, hopping back in their car. "Let's see if we can get back to Onett."

"We still have the express pass, so we'll likely have to bust it out today." Linder brought up, driving back where they came from.

 **Ravio**

"I'm almost there," he muttered, scrubbing the window on the fortieth floor. "Link's right behind me, I got to do this fast."

With that, a massive gust of wind swayed Ravio's platform. He shuttered and grabbed the handrail, dropping the squeegee off the edge in the process. "Shit."

 **Link**

"Shit" Ravio said. Link watched as the squeegee dropped all the way down to the ground floor, and smacked against the concrete. "That's the most important tool in the task. It's the only thing capable of getting all the gunk off the window. He has to go all the way back down and get it again."

 **Ravio**

Ravio sighed as he began loosening the ropes, causing him to slowly descend down to the ground.

 **Nayru**

"Did... Did someone drop a squeegee?" She asked. She ignored it and continued cleaning the seventh floor.

 **Linder and Makar**

"I see a massive city." Linder said. "Is that Onett?"

"I see teams," Makar said. They pulled over in a parking space and ran outside to see everyone on what looked like a window washing platform.

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 5th Place**

"It's a Roadblock." Linder read. "I'll do it."

 **Ravio**

It was then that Ravio had fully lowered himself on the floor.

"Ravio! You did it!" Hilda applauded, running up to him. "Where's the clue?"

"I'm not done yet. I dropped my squeegee."

"You stupid child."

 **Linder**

"Makar, are you willing to use the Express Pass?" Linder asked. Makar nodded and handed him the card. He ran up to one of the Race staff on the ground, and then exchanged the Express Pass for their clue.

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 1st Place**

"Take a helicopter off the roof of the Monotoli Building, which will take you to your next destination." Makar read.

 **[i] Proceed to: Happy Happy Village**

 _ **Teams must now take a helicopter from Fourside to their next destination, Happy Happy Village. Once teams touch down, they will receive their next clue.**_

Linder and Makar ran inside the Monotoli building and took an elevator to get upstairs.

 **Link**

Link wiped off the last window as the judge handed them the clue.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 2nd Place**

Once Link returned to the ground, he reunited with Midna.

"You missed it. The Koroks jumped ahead." Midna said.

"What? How?"

"They had an Express Pass."

 **Ravio**

Ravio had just climbed all the way back to where he was, and began cleaning the window again. However, Aryll was already at that spot when he came back.

"Drat, she caught up."

 **Nayru**

Nayru was halfway up, scraping away at some gunk. "I am going to have bathe in sanitizer after this."

 **Linder and Makar**

The Forest Dwellers hopped into the helicopter, which took off, flying over Eagleland.

"This place is amazing!" Makar shouted, looking out the door.

 **Link and Midna**

"They're not far. We can catch up!" Midna encouraged, stepping into the helicopter.

 **Ravio**

The judge handed Ravio the clue, as he began descending back down to the floor.

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 3rd Place**

 **Aryll**

Aryll also reached the top, and received her clue right after Ravio.

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 4th Place**

 **Nayru**

Nayru sighed as she was cleaning the thirty-fifth window.

 **Linder and Makar**

The Forest Dwellers touched down in the center of a village, where they were handed their clue.

"Detour. Ladder Climb or Sands of Time?"

 **[D] Ladder Climb**

 _ **This is Saturn Valley. A small town located in a secluded part of Eagleland. However, what makes it distinctive, is the appearance of random, unnecessary ladders that can make navigating this town a nightmare. In this Detour, teams must carry two watermelons from the base of the valley up these maze-like ladders to the top of the valley, where the judge will hand teams their next clue.**_

 **[D] Sands of Time**

 _ **Dusty Dunes Desert is one of the most arid places in Eagleland. In fact, rumor has it that this desert was once home to an ancient civilization. In Sands of Time, teams must make their way to the marked sections and dig in the sand to dig up a small totem pole. Once teams find the pole, they may trade it in for their next clue.**_

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 1st Place**

"What do you want to do, Makar?" Linder asked.

"I would do Sands of Time. It just sounds easier."

"TAXI!" Makar shouted. A taxi pulled up to take them to the desert.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Sands of Time?" Midna asked. Link nodded.

 **Nayru**

A forceful gust of wind pushed Nayru's platform off edge, causing it to swerve. She gripped the side rails tight. "I don't like this challenge."

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Sands of Time sounds much easier." Hilda said.

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 4th Place**

"Sands of Time." Aryll decided.

 **Nayru**

Nayru finally reached the top of the tower, and was handed her clue.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 5th Place**

 **Linder and Makar**

"We are on our way to the desert," Linder explained. "I don't like hot climates, definitely not arid ones, but it's the best choice to stay in this game."

The Forest Dwellers hopped out of their taxi and ran across the desert to find seven marked areas. "Let's get digging."

Linder poked his arm into the sand and then hissed.

 _"The sand was hot. Like, extremely hot. If you were to crack an egg on it, it would immediately cook." Linder explained._

"I'm going to burn myself." Makar said, trying not to scream from the pain of the hot sand on his hands.

"The good news is that we won't have to worry about that in an hour." Linder said. "The sun's going to set soon."

"We will not be here for an hour, Linder." Makar scolded.

 **Link and Midna**

Team Twilight ran into the desert into the desert patch directly next to Linder and Makar. Link reached his hand into the sand, and then immediately pulled it out and shook it.

"It's hot!" He shouted. Midna tried, unfazed by the heat, and rummaged around the sand.

 _"We didn't have any idea how far down the totem pole was" Midna explained._

* * *

 **8:34 PM: Onett Airport**

"Our plane was ahead of schedule," Darunia explained. "So, hopefully that would be enough for another team's screwup to benefit us."

The flight attendants opened the plane door as the two teams darted outside.

"GO DADDY!" Marin shouted.

Both teams stopped in the middle of the airport to get directions, then continued their race outside to their cars.

 **Linder and Makar**

Makar reached his entire hand downwards, and felt his hand curl around a solid cylinder-shaped object. "I got it!" He shouted. Link and Midna looked up, dejected.

"We haven't even been here ten minutes." Makar said. He handed the totem over to the judge, who gave them their clue.

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop!" Makar read.

 **[i] Proceed to Pit Stop: Grapefruit Falls**

 _ **This is Grapefruit Falls, a peaceful natural treasure, mostly undisturbed by humankind. It will now serve as the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here at the mat, will be eliminated.**_

"Oh my god, Pit Stop, PIT STOP!" Makar cheered. They left as Hilda and Ravio as well as Toon Link and Aryll were arriving.

"It's really easy, guys!" Linder shouted.

 **Link and Midna**

Link was on all fours, burying his hands in the sand in anticipation of finding a totem. Yet, they came up empty-handed.

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

Both Toon Link and Aryll searched frantically through the sand, digging through it like a dog. After a few minutes of searching, they came up short.

 **Linder and Makar**

The Koroks exited their taxi and ran into the naturalistic wonder of Grapefruit Falls.

"King Hyrule!" They shouted. They ran up to him, and then jumped on the mat together.

"Linder and Makar." King Hyrule said, sternly. "You are the first team to arrive."

"Yeah!" Linder and Makar celebrated and did a mini-dance.

"However,"

They both stopped and looked straight at King Hyrule.

"It appears that you have missed a clue earlier in the race. I cannot check you into the Pit Stop until you have retrieved that clue. Good luck, you two."

Linder and Makar stepped off the mat and went through their clues. "Which one did we miss?" Linder asked. He held the first clue of the race in his hand.

"Oh, my god. It says to go to the Onett Drugstore. We went to a tower in the middle of a bustling city. We need to go back to Onett."

Makar pouted. "This wouldn't be a problem if you had just listened to me!"

"We're screwed." Linder said. "TAXI!"

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"Dammit, I can't find it!" Ravio shouted, flailing his arms around in the sand. Hilda was just ignoring the heat as she was digging around too.

 **Link and Midna**

"This is pointless." Link said. Midna pulled up a totem pole. "Is it, now?"

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 2nd Place**

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

Toon Link began digging. "How deep is this pit?" He asked. Aryll was picking up the sand then dropping it because of the heat.

 **Linder and Makar**

The Forest Dwellers were sitting in their cab, on its way to Onett. "I can't believe we did that." Makar pouted. "We're screwed."

Linder shook his head in disappointment.

 **Marin and Tarin**

"There's the drugstore." Marin pointed. They parked, ran outside, and stared at the SPEED BUMP sign.

"Speed Bump." Tarin said, ripping open their clue.

 **[SB]** **Alphabetize**

 _ **For coming in last place in the previous leg, Marin and Tarin now have to face a Speed Bump, an extra task that only they have to complete. In this Speed Bump, they must venture to the Onett Library and alphabetize an entire bookshelf to continue racing.**_

"Let's do this!" Marin said, encouragingly. Her and Tarin began running around the back of the drugstore and to the library, which was around a two minute running time.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

Ruto and Darunia arrived at the drugstore. "They're doing their Speed Bump now." Darunia said. "We can make up time and beat them!"

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 6th Place**

"Drive yourselves to the Monotoli building in Fourside and search for your next clue." Ruto read.

 **Linder and Makar**

"Yeah, that's the drugstore." Makar said. They left the taxi and ran up to the clue box, right next to Ruto and Darunia.

"Woah!" Darunia exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"Are you really that bad at this game?" Ruto asked.

"No, no that's not it!" Linder protested. "We just forgot this clue. That's alll."

They ripped open their clue and returned to the cab.

 **Marin and Tarin**

They were both handling books. "Okay, Ashers goes before Ashton, and then Awewick," Marin muttered. They were frantically stuffing the books onto the large shelf.

 **Link and Midna**

"Come on, Midna!" Link shouted. Midna followed Link to the Pit Stop mat.

"Link and Midna," King Hyrule said. "You are team number one!"

 **Link and Midna: 1st Place**

"Woohoo!" Link shouted. He hi-fived Midna. "Two first places in a row!"

"Wait," Midna started. "Where's Linder and Makar?"

"I had to turn them back. They forgot a Route Marker."

 **Din and Nayru**

Din and Nayru arrived at the desert and sat in the pit between Hilda and Ravio and Toon Link and Aryll.

"The sun's setting," Din said. "It's going to be more difficult to find it."

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

Aryll reached her hand into the sand and wrapped it around something cylindrical. She pulled it out to reveal the totem pole.

"Big brother, is this it?" Aryll asked. Toon Link snatched it and twirled it around in his hand. "Looks like it."

Toon Link nervously handed the judge the totem as he gave them the clue.

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop." Aryll read.

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"I can't find it!" Ravio shouted. He pounded a fist into the sand, spraying it everywhere.

 _"At this point, it was getting dark. And since there were no lights anywhere in this desert, we were essentially put into complete darkness. It was god near impossible to keep looking for this so-called totem pole." Ravio explained._

Hilda rubbed her eyes. "Fine, let's switch."

Din looked up at them.

Ravio packed up his bags. "We're switching Detours. Hopefully, this doesn't backstab us. We know we have two teams that are six hours behind us."

They returned to their cab and got into it. "Saturn Valley." Hilda instructed.

 **Din and Nayru**

"They're switching?" Nayru asked.

"Looks like it," Din replied.

 _"When we saw Hilda and Ravio switch detours, we had no idea what was going through their brain." Din explained. "From what I can infer, this Detour could take between five and ten minutes to complete. The other one sounds like at least a half hour of brute force."_

"We're alliance members," Nayru said. "But for now, we can't do anything besides run our own race."

Nayru continued raking her hands through the now cooling sand. "The sand's ruining my nails."

 **Marin and Tarin**

"And... Zhang. There?" Marin asked. The proctor gave them a thumbs' up. They immediately left the library and ran back to the Onett Drugstore.

 **Marin and Tarin: Currently in Last Place**

"Drive yourselves to the Monotoli Building for your next clue." Tarin read.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"Fourside looks amazing at night!" Darunia said. Ruto had her eyes on the road. "The lights are cool, I admit, but we have to focus on getting as far ahead of Father-Daughter as possible."

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 6th Place**

Their car pulled up to the Monotoli Building. "Roadblock. Who wants to come clean?"

"I'll do it. I've seen how filthy Goron City is." Ruto said.

"Jeez, it's made of literal rocks and dirt. Give me a break." Darunia retaliated.

Ruto ran up to the window washer's platform and began cleaning the ground floor. Although, her squeegee seemed to get stuck on the wax-dirt mixture on the side of the building.

 _"This task was definitely not intended for nighttime," Ruto explained. "Because the entire window was dark, I had to estimate where the gunk was and try to scrape that off. It was extremely difficult to see."_

Ruto chipped away at a piece of gunk, but it looked like it wasn't coming off. She applied a little too much force, and broke the squeegee in half. Her hands were still around the handle, but the main part was stuck to the window.

Ruto sighed.

 **Linder and Makar**

"I can't believe we did that." Makar said, hands in his face. "We blew first place today."

Linder said nothing. With that, they exited their taxi cab and ran back up to the Pit Stop mat with King Hyrule.

"Did you get the clue?" King Hyrule asked. Makar nodded.

"Well, Linder and Makar, you are now the second team to arrive."

They hi-fived each other once again.

"However,"

Linder looked back up again.

 _"When I heard King Hyrule say 'however', I knew that we somehow screwed up again" Makar explained. "My wooded heart sank."_

"Why don't you read the first clue of the leg again?"

Linder pulled up the first clue that they had received at Mossdeep. "Fly to Onett, Eageland. Once you arrive, drive yourselves to the Onett Drugstore for your next clue."

"Notice how it said 'drive yourselves'?"

Makar sank to his knees.

"You instead took a taxi, and for that, you've incurred a thirty-minute penalty which you must wait out before I can check you in. Please go sit over there."

 **Linder and Makar: Penalty Time: 30:00**

"This leg is not kind to us," Makar pouted.

"No, we actually lucked out. It was our own mistakes that brought us down."

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

"The falls are beautiful, Big Brother!" Aryll pointed. Toon Link urged her to run to the Pit Stop and admire the scenery there. They ran right past Linder and Makar.

 **Linder and Makar: Penalty Time: 27:34**

"Dammit!" Linder screamed.

"Toon Link and Aryll," King Hyrule announced. "You are the third team to arrive, but because Linder and Makar had a penalty, you are officially team number two!"

 **Toon Link and Aryll: 2nd Place**

"Alright, we'll take it!" Toon Link cheered. "It's not first, but it's good enough!'

 **Din and Nayru**

Din reached into the sand with her entire arm, up to her shoulders.

"Nay, did you find it yet?"

"No!"

Nayru, meanwhile, was digging through it like a dog, creating a pile of sand behind her. Din noticed something and walked up to her spot. She reached into the pile of sand that Nayru had formed and pulled out the totem pole, which was lying on top.

"How did I miss that?" She asked. Din said nothing and exchanged the totem pole.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 4th Place**

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"Alright, Saturn Valley." Hilda muttered. "Hopefully switching was the right choice."

They exited their cab and ran into the valley. Inside, they saw a pyramid of watermelons with race symbols tagged on the box. Both Hilda and Ravio picked up one melon as they walked to the first ladder. Hilda simply put her watermelon down at her feet, and traversed the ladder. "Ravio, hand me the melon!" Ravio handed her the watermelon as she set that to her own side. "Hand me yours too!" Ravio gave her his watermelon as he climbed the ladder too.

"This is so easy!" Hilda exclaimed. They walked up to the second cliff and realized that it was much longer than Ravio could reach, and he definitely wouldn't be able to hand Hilda the melon from that distance. "Uhh..."

 **Din and Nayru**

"Come on in, girls!" King Hyrule shouted from the mat. Din and Nayru ran straight up to King Hyrule.

"Din and Nayru, you are the fourth team to arrive. However, because Linder and Makar had a penalty, you are officially team number three.

 **Din and Nayru: 3rd Place**

"We made up some serious time," Din said. "We got so lost earlier."

 **Linder and Makar: Penalty Time: 0:00**

"Linder and Makar, you can come to the mat now."

They ran up, standing right next to Din and Nayru.

"Linder and Makar, you are officially team number four."

 **Linder and Makar: 4th Place**

"You don't look happy," King Hyrule noticed.

"We ran a pretty flawless leg today with the tasks and whatnot, but as people, we're really disappointed in what went down today," Linder stated.

"Well, hopefully you can redeem yourselves with tomorrow's leg."

Linder and Makar nodded.

 **Ruto**

"Alright I got a new squeegee, and I'm dunking it in water now like a normal person," She said, while cleaning the window on the tenth floor.

 **Tarin**

"I guess I'm starting," Tarin said. He dunked his squeegee into the bucket of water and began wiping away at the crap on the window.

 _"I live in a family household. Of course, I know how to clean a simple window."_

Tarin scrubbed away, efficently taking off all of the dirt and wax on the window.

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"I'm going to toss it to you, and you're going to catch it, okay?" Ravio said. Hilda nodded. Ravio tossed the watermelon up to Hilda, and she caught it, almost pulling her off the cliff. He did it again, and she caught it again. They repeated this a few more times and reached the top of the valley.

"We've got two watermelons for you, sir!" Ravio greeted. The man took the two watermelons, inspected each for cracks or dents, and then opened his jacket for a clue.

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 5th Place**

"That went fine," Ravio said. Just then, however, he tripped over an overextended rung of the ladder and fell off a cliff.

"Stop tripping! You've tripped every leg so far!" Hilda scolded.

"Oh, I'm alright. Thank you for asking!"

 **Ruto**

A gust of wind pushed Ruto's platform, causing her to hold onto the railing of the platform. "I'm on the last one, if I fall or drop something, I will take out my anger on my idiotic partner."

 **Tarin**

Tarin was five floors below Ruto. "I definitely caught up," he said. "But I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. My arms are tired as hell."

 **Ruto**

When Ruto arrived at the top, a man handed her the clue. She loosened the shackles on the platform and descended slowly to the ground.

 **Tarin**

"Thank you, good sir!" Tarin said, shaking the hand of the person who gave him the clue.

"You're welcome, Mario!"

"I don't have time to rage about that now,"

 **Ruto**

Ruto reached the bottom, where she reunited with Darunia.

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 6th Place**

"Helicopter!" Darunia cheered. They ran into the building and into the elevator.

 **Marin and Tarin: Currently in Last Place**

Marin and Tarin ran towards the elevator, while Ruto and Darunia were continuously smashing the 'Close' Button. Luckily for them, the elevator doors closed just before Marin and Tarin could enter.

"Dammit!" Tarin shouted.

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"Hilda and Ravio, you are team number Five."

 **Hilda and Ravio: 5th Place**

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"We're in a helicopter now, heading to some place," Darunia said. "For now, I guess, it'll give us a chance to just enjoy the scenery and relax."

Ruto was hyperventilating, staring at the helicopter only minutes behind them.

 **Marin and Tarin**

"We're not catching up," Tarin explained. "And we're not falling further behind. We should use this as a chance to get our stuff together.

* * *

The helicopter landed in Happy Happy Village.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"We're doing Sands of Time," Darunia declared.

 **Marin and Tarin**

"I think we should do the other one." Marin chose.

Each team got into a taxi, headed to opposite directions.

* * *

 **Marin and Tarin**

Marin and Tarin darted into Saturn Valley and picked up their two watermelons.

"How am I supposed to climb this with a watermelon?" Tarin asked. He tried to go up with one hand, but ended up falling and crushing the watermelon under him.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"Is this the place?" Darunia asked. The taxi driver nodded. They ran out into the desert and noticed that everything was dark.

"Where's the marked zones?" Ruto asked, getting frustrated.

 **Marin and Tarin**

Tarin finally got the process down of climbing up the ladder, then getting the melon from Marin. But now, they were stuck at the second cliff. Marin tried to toss the melons to Tarin, but he couldn't catch them. Each melon ended up colliding to the floor, smashing to a million pieces and causing them to return to the original point.

"We're screwed." Tarin said. "I'm just going to say it. We're going home today."

"Let's just get this done. It doesn't matter how long we spend here, I just want to finish."

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"Found them!" Darunia shouted. He pointed to the marked sandzones as they walked up and began digging through them.

 **Marin and Tarin**

Marin had finally been able to toss two watermelons to Tarin on the higher cliff. "We just have to do this two more times and then we're home free."

 **Ruto and Darunia**

Darunia used both hands to clear the sand, until he uncovered a long pole. "i found it!" He shouted. They exchanged it for a clue.

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 6th Place**

"If we end up last I'm going to scream." Ruto said.

 **Marin and Tarin**

While it was possible for Marin to throw the melons up the first cliff, it was really difficult for them to do it three times in a row.

"Dammit!" Tarin shouted.

* * *

"Ruto and Darunia, you are team number 6."

 **Ruto and Darunia: 6th Place**

Ruto collapsed onto her knees as she hugged Darunia. "That's the closest we've come to elimination," Darunia said.

"I'm so happy!" Ruto cried.

* * *

Marin continued to throw melons up at Tarin, who was having trouble catching them. King Hyrule ascended the ladder behind them .

"Oh, no," Marin groaned. She descended the ladder and stood in front of King Hyrule.

"Marin and Tarin," King Hyrule said. "All the other teams have already checked in to the mat."

Marin put a hand up to her chest while Tarin gripped his forehead.

"And unfortunately, I am sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

 **Marin and Tarin: ELIMINATED**

"We thought that we would get at least fifth place," Tarin said. "But, there are a lot of other strong teams here."

"We were glad to be on. And now, that time has to come to an end." Marin said.

"Who do you think is going to win?" King Hyrule asked.

"Ruto and Darunia for sure." Marin said. Tarin nodded in agreement.

"Any last words before you're off the show?"

"I'm not Mario."

Marin and King Hyrule laughed.

* * *

 **Current Standings:**

 **This Leg:**

Link and Midna: 1st Place

Toon Link and Aryll: 2nd Place

Din and Nayru: 3rd Place

Linder and Makar: 4th Place

Hilda and Ravio: 5th Place

Ruto and Darunia: 6th Place

Marin and Tarin: ELIMINATED

 **Race Average:**

Link and Midna: 2.00

Ruto and Darunia: 3.50

Din and Nayru: 3.50

Toon Link and Aryll: 3.50

Linder and Makar: 4.00

Hilda and Ravio: 5.25

 _ **Marin and Tarin: 6.75**_

 _Nabooru and Aveil: 8.00_

 _Colin and Ilia: 9.00_

* * *

 **Next Time on the Amazing Race:**

Teams travel to the Comet Observatory and explore the cosmos.

 _"This place is awesome," Toon Link said, standing in Sea Slide Galaxy_

Challenges have teams exploding with energy,

 _*Hilda blowing up a pile of garbage* "YES!"_

While team relations begin to implode.

 _"That's not how you play the game!"_

 _"You deserve to go home!"_

Who will be eliminated next?


	5. It's Not Runny Honey

**Previously on the Amazing Race: Zelda Edition**

Teams traveled to Eagleland. An alliance formed between two teams,

 _"I just wanted to ask you if you would like to join an alliance," Din said._

 _"Sure, we'll help each other." Hilda replied._

While two teams were set behind from the very start,

 _"There was a flight at 8, but it filled up two hours ago," A ticketwoman informed._

 _"The next flight departs six hours from now," Midna explained._

One team got immensely lost and immersed in misfortune.

 _*WHUMP* *POP* *HISS*_

 _"No! Why?!" Makar shouted, staring at the deflated tire._

In the end, Link and Midna came out on top once again.

 _"Link and Midna, you are team number ONE!"_

But the setback from the plane spelled the end for Marin and Tarin.

 _"You have been eliminated from the race."_

Six teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

 **The Amazing Race: Zelda Edition 2**

 **Leg 5: It's Not Runny Honey**

* * *

 _ **This is Grapefruit Falls, a little known waterfall here in Eagleland. It's fitting that a beauty such as this will serve as the starting point for the fifth leg of the race.**_

 _ **Link and Midna, who arrived first at 6:45 PM, will depart first, at 6:45 AM.**_

 **Link and Midna: 1st to depart, 6:45 AM**

Link held the clue while Midna ripped it. They opened the envelope and read the instructions. "Fly to Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom!"

 **[i] Fly to: Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom**

 _ **Teams must now fly to Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom. Once they arrive, they must make their way to the Castle Gardens, where they will sign up for one of three Starshroom spaceships to the Comet Observatory, each set to depart thirty minutes apart. However, each Starshroom only has room for two teams.**_

"Warning, Double U-turn ahead," Midna read. "That's not good."

Midna and Link exited the waterfall area and entered onto the highway. "Taxi!" Midna shouted. A taxi pulled over.

"What can I do for 'ya?" He asked.

"We want to get to the Threed Airport." Link explained. The driver gestured for them to enter the taxi as it sped off.

"We have a double U-turn this leg," Link explained. "And, due to the fact that we've won the last two legs, there's no doubt that the teams see us as a threat."

"Don't worry, little wolf. We just have to get to the board quicker than anyone else. I know we can do it."

 **Toon Link and Aryll: 2nd to depart, 6:58 AM**

"Toad Town!" Aryll cheered. "I love Toads!"

"Yesterday was our second second place in a row," Toon Link explained, loading their stuff in the backs of their cabs. "Hopefully today we can take in the win for ourselves."

 **Din and Nayru: 3rd to depart, 7:05 AM**

"We are officially halfway through the race today," Din said. "There are six teams total going home, and three are knocked out of the picture. It increases our odds of getting into the finale, but it also increases our odds of going home. Hopefully, we can just take in that 'W' today."

* * *

 **Link and Midna**

"We need to get a ticket to Toad Town," Link said, standing at a ticket counter at the airport. The ticket man typed a few things on his computer and looked up at them. "Our next flight leaves at 4:50 in the afternoon and arrives at 9:00."

"How full is it?" Midna asked.

"It's around half full."

"So, if I have a few people coming to register in maybe around six hours later, would they be able to board the flight?"

"Anything could happen, but I am almost certain that there will be sufficient room in six hours."

"And you're sure that's the earliest flight you have?"

"That is the earliest flight we have."

"Alright, let's book it." Midna said. After that, they walked over to the side and began a conversation.

"The other teams are going to catch up," Link argued. "Our lead is gone."

"Don't worry, we just need to get to the sign-up board first."

"But we'll all be equalized, and it'll be a race there!"

"We just have to run faster!"

* * *

Everyone had their tickets and were lined up at the terminal, except for Ruto and Darunia.

"So, who do you think went home yesterday?" Ravio asked.

"Marin and Tarin," Midna said. "Hands down."

"Do you want to bet on that?" Ravio asked. "Ten rupees, Ruto and Darunia went home yesterday."

"I'll take you on on that bet." Midna said.

"Ravio, it's not a good idea to be gambling away our limited supply of money," Hilda said.

"You're so going to lose, Ravio," Din said. "That's not a bet worth taking. As much as I hope Ruto and Darunia went home, they went up against Marin and Tarin, with a Speed Bump. There is no chance that Marin and Tarin with a penalty won against a team like them."

"You're underestimating the Sages, Ravio." Linder said. "Have you forgotten that they won the first two legs?"

Ravio grabbed the two blue rupees and slid them back into his wallet, dejected.

"It's been six hours. I think that the team should be arriving soon." Nayru said, staring at the clock in the lounge.

"While we wait, who's up for a game of chess?" Toon Link asked. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a raised heavy wooden chess board and chess pieces.

"Have you been lugging that around this entire race? That looks like it weighs ten pounds!" Midna scolded.

"Five."

"That's bound to slow you down."

"Whatever." Toon Link laid out the chess pieces and took on Link.

* * *

"Checkmate," Link said. Somehow Link had backed Toon Link into a corner with the knights and finished him off with a rook.

"Having fun, I see." Darunia said.

"Oh. It's you." Din snarled. Ruto snarled back.

"So... do you want to tell us about what happened yesterday?" Linder asked.

"Well, we-" Darunia started.

"No." Ruto cut off.

"Alright, alright." Linder said, hands in the air. "We should be boarding soon. Then, we can begin this race again and act like we're not friends."

"I have no interest in talking to any of you after this race ends." Ruto scolded.

"I think you just exploded my heart," Aryll squealed.

* * *

 **Toad Town Airport: 9:00 PM**

"Go, go go!" Toon Link shouted, practically dragging Aryll over the toads in the airport. "We have to get to that sign up sheet first."

"We have to beat them!" Makar shouted.

The teams flocked outside to the taxi station.

 **Din and Nayru**

The Oracles got in a taxi cab. "We need to get to the Castle Gardens."

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

"Aryll! Where are you!" Toon Link shouted. Aryll came running out of the airport doorways and into the cab.

"What were you doing?" Toon Link scolded. "I thought I lost you!"

"I was petting a puppy."

Toon Link facepalmed.

* * *

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"Here you are, Peach's Castle Gardens."

Ruto and Darunia departed the cab and raced towards the Sign Up list. Darunia frantically wrote his name on the first flight as the rest of the teams began flocking out of their respective cabs and causing chaos.

In the end, it played out with Ruto and Darunia & Din and Nayru on the first ship at 8:30 in the morning, Link and Midna & Hilda and Ravio on the second ship at 9, and Toon Link and Aryll & Linder and Makar on the last ship at 9:30

"I guess we're spending the night here," Din said. looking out to the lake. "It's not a bad place."

Nayru had made makeshift beds out of dead leaves for everyone (except for Ruto and Darunia) as they drifted off to sleep for the next morning.

* * *

 _ **Teams are now en route to the Comet Observatory via Starshroom.**_

The starshrooms docked in the garage as the two teams raced out of it. Ruto and Darunia reached the clue box first.

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 1st Place**

"Route Info. Make your way by launch star to the Honeyhive Galaxy and search for your next clue."

 **[i]** **Proceed to: Honeyhive Galaxy**

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Launch Star?" Nayru asked. "What's that?"

"Oh, it says here in the additional Info. We need to go to the terrace here."

 **Ruto and Darunia**

Ruto and Darunia entered the Terrace dome as they each got set up in the launch stars. After that, Ruto was shot out into the cosmos.

"UAAAGGHHh!" Ruto shouted. Darunia stifled his laughter and launched from it too.

 **Din and Nayru**

"Um, Din?" Nayru asked.

Din gulped. "We have to do it." Din floated up to the launch star and was propelled into the cosmos at lightning speed. Nayru reluctantly followed.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

Ruto and Darunia were propelled into the floor of the Honeyhive Galaxy. After they shook off their initial shock and pain, they stood up and walked to the clue box in front of them.

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 1st Place**

"Roadblock. Who's got all the buzz around here?"

 **[R] Honey Haul**

 _ **The Honeyhive Galaxy is known for its population of bees and its surplus of honey. Heck, it's in the name. In this Roadblock, one team member must use a singular bucket to haul twenty-five gallons of honey back and forth from this cove behind the waterfall back here to this vat behind the starting platform. While it may not seem difficult at first, the floor is littered in stray honey that can make walking without spilling or tripping a nightmare. Additionally, any honey spilled and recollected will not be accepted.**_

"You're doing this one, Mister Goron." Ruto declared. "You're stronger than me."

Darunia nodded and left to prepare for the Roadblock. Just then, Din and Nayru arrived.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Who's got all the buzz around here?" Din asked. "You did the last Roadblock, Nayru. I should do this one."

 **Darunia**

Darina came running out of a tent, dressed in a fuzzy black-and-white bee costume. Ruto tried her best to stifle her laughter.

 _"I'm just waiting for Darunia to prepare, then I just see him walk out of a tent in a bee costume." Ruto said, smiling. "Something about someone as muscular as a Goron wearing such a cute bee outfit just looks awkward. It's a perfect thing to blackmail him with."_

 _"I'm proud enough. This is going to be broadcast back to Hyrule, anyways." Darunia replied._

Darunia gripped the bucket that they had gave him.

 _"The thing about this challenge, is that they didn't tell us how much fifty gallons looked like. I didn't know whether the bucket I had on me was two or three gallons, and the vat that they gave us was definitely larger than fifty. If I wasn't careful, I could overestimate it and lose precious time."_

Darunia began running towards the cove, bucket in hand. It was then that he stepped in a puddle of sticky honey and faceplanted onto the ground.

 _*Sigh*. "The bee costumes weren't intended to make us look ridiculous."_

 _"Yeah they were." Ruto teased._

 _"They might've... but it added to the challenge. The feet of the bee costume was fuzzy, and would stick to any honey should you step in it. That made it around three times more difficult to walk around afterwards. Not to mention, getting honey elsewhere on the suit helped limit the mobility. This wasn't runny honey, most of it was thick, viscous honey. It was essentially glue."_

Darunia stood up and continued walking, getting grass shavings all over his bee outfit wherever the honey was. Luckily for him, they provided a ladder up to the cove, which was higher up. Darunia simply placed his bucket on the ledge, then climbed upwards and retrieved it. Walking towards the end of the cove, he noticed a massive pool filled with pure honey. He took the bucket and scooped it up to the top.

 **Din**

"I feel so foolish," Din said. Nayru cheered her on. "You're the best bee ever!"

Din grabbed the bucket and darted straight after Darunia. Luckily for her, she was able to avoid all of the stray honey on the floor, and managed to catch up to Darunia at the honey-filling station.

"Do you have a strategy for this?" Din asked.

"If I told you, Ruto would kill me," Darunia replied. "Personally, I have nothing against you, but there's a U-turn coming up. Ruto would pounce on the opportunity to U-turn you two. And I won't be surprised if you decide to U-turn us."

"In that case, you messed up. You can only use one U-turn on the race, and you wasted it on Nabooru and Aveil in Alola."

* * *

 _ **Leg 2 Flashback**_

 _"Let's take a moment to think," Ruto replies. "I don't want to U-Turn someone on the first ferry, because there's the possibility that they can make it through and they'll have it out for us. Who do you think is the strongest team on the second ferry?"_

 _"I would say Nabooru and Aveil." Darunia replied._

 _"Didn't they come second-to-last last leg?" Ruto asked._

 _"They only took the penalty because Aveil had a weak stomach. I think they'll be a threat if we let them continue."_

 _"Fine. Let's U-Turn them."_

 _Darunia put the Gerudos' names on the board._

 **U-Turn x2**

 **Nabooru and Aveil**

 _ **\- Courtesy of Ruto and Darunia**_

 **[Empty Space]**

 **\- [Empty Space]**

* * *

Darunia awkwardly nodded and kept to himself.

 **Darunia**

Darunia had descended down the ledges, with the bucket of honey hanging from his upper arm. Unfortunately for him, the swaying caused a little bit of honey to spill out, but he wasn't going to stop because of that. Once he descended, he ran back to the vats at the starting point and filled up the vat.

 **Darunia: 2.7/25 Gallons**

 **Din**

Din descended down the ladder, then stepped on the honey that Darunia had spilled.

"Eugh!" She screeched, attempting to walk off but finding it rather difficult to do so.

 _"The cove and the starting point were only, like, one hundred fifty feet away. And, it was really simple. Initally. Once you step in the honey, the challenge gets ten times harder. That stuff's not coming off those suits, and you're stuck with it for the rest of the challenge. Fricking Darunia was careless enough to spill some right under the ladder, the one place that's practically necessary to step on."_

She began walking back to the starting area, finding her feet sticking to the floor with every step. She somehow made it to the end, and filled up the vat by barely spilling any honey.

 **Din: 3/25 Gallons**

 **2nd Starshroom**

The two teams on the second Starshroom arrived at the Comet Observatory, and rushed over to the clue box in the garage.

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way by Launch Star to the Honeyhive Galaxy and search for your next clue." Hilda read.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 4th Place**

"'The hell's a Launch Star?" Midna asked.

 **Darunia**

Darunia was walking back to the start, but got his foot caught on stray honey on the way and spilled all of his honey out onto the floor only a few feet in front of the vat.

"Dammit, Darunia!" Ruto shouted.

"Sorry, Ruto!" Darunia replied.

 _"The more that you failed, the harder that the challenge got," Darunia explained. "The upside is that teams that arrive after us would encounter that difficulty from the very beginning."_

 **Din**

Din poured her second bucket into the vat and wiped her forehead.

 **Din: 6/25 Gallons**

"I think Darunia spilling the honey is giving me a lead," Din explained. "Hopefully I can keep it up, and we can get to the U-turn board first."

 **Link and Midna**

Link and Midna lined up in the Terrace dome, as Midna got shot out of the launch star. Link's face evolved into a scream, then he jumped up and down. "ohmygodohmygod"

The instructor directed Link into the star, and pulled him backwards to launch him to the galaxy.

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"Holy shit!" Ravio exclaimed, watching Midna get launched. Hilda punched him on the arm. "No swearing!"

 **Darunia**

Darunia emptied another bucket.

 **Darunia: 12/25 Gallons**

 **Din**

Din emptied out her bucket right after Darunia.

 **Din: 17/25 Gallons**

"Halfway..." she muttered. "God, this is tiring."

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 3rd Place**

"It's a Roadblock," Midna read. "You did the last one. Do you want to do this one too?"

"No, you should do it." Link replied.

Midna shook her head. "Alright, fine."'

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 4th Place**

"I'll do it," Ravio said."I love honey,"

 **Din**

Din limped through the glue-consistency honey up to the vat and poured a bucket inside.

 **Din: 23/25 Gallons**

"I just need one more bucket and I'm done." She desperately panted.

 **Darunia**

"She's getting ahead!" Ruto scolded. "Hurry up! You're going to get us U-turned!"

"I'm trying!" Darunia retaliated.

 **Darunia: 19/25 Gallons**

 **Midna**

Midna ran outside in her bee costume.

"You look great, Midna!" Link shouted, laughing.

 _"I know I normally float about, but for this challenge, I had to stay grounded." Midna explained. "Which was probably so I could get stuck in the honey."_

She took one step into the honey and struggled getting her foot out.

 **Ravio**

Ravio gripped his bucket and sidestepped around Midna, and quickly got past her and the giant puddle of honey she was stuck in.

 **Din**

Din huffed and poured her last bucket of honey into the vat. "Can I get a check please?"

The bee judge walked around and looked inside of Din's honey vat. She nodded and reached behind her back to pull out a clue.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 1st Place**

"Let's rip and read!" Nayru shouted. "Detour. Underwater Race or Detonate?

 **[D] Penguin Race**

 _ **Sea Galaxy with its ring shape is known for being a natural underwater racetrack. Its most common users here include Guppy the Shark, as well as penguins, who hold frequent competitions.**_

 _ **In Penguin Race, teams will have to race against this professional group of penguins. If b**_ _ **oth team members can complete this track before any of the penguins do, they will have their next clue. However, if they fail, they will have to race a**_ _ **gain with a five-second head-start.**_

 **[D] Detonate**

 _ **Dreadnought Galaxy has a garbage problem. How do the locals deal with it, you ask? Well, they blow it up with bombs, of course!**_

 _ **In Detonate, teams must use these Bo-Bombs to blow up nineteen piles of garbage in twenty-five seconds or under. The catch, that is? Each bomb takes ten seconds to explode!**_

"I think we should do Detonate," Din suggested. Nayru nodded and turned around to enter a starshroom that was waiting for them.

"Wait! I have to change back!" Din shouted. Nayru sighed.

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in 5th Place**

"Make your way by Launch Star to the Honeyhive Galaxy" Linder read. "What's a Launch Star?"

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in Last Place**

"How do we get there?" Link read.

"It says Launch Star," Aryll replied.

"I know, but what and where's a Launch Star?"

 **Darunia: 25/25 Gallons**

The judge bee looked at the vat of honey and handed Darunia the clue.

"You lost our lead!" Ruto scolded. She snatched the clue from Darunia's hand and read it.

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Detour. Penguin Race or Detonate?" Ruto read. "We should do Penguin Race."

"We can't" Darunia protested.

"Why not? I'm a Zora!"

"I'm a Goron, and I'll sink like a brick!"

Ruto sighed. "Fine. Detonate."

 **Ravio**

Ravio poured his third bucket into the vat.

 **Ravio: 9/25 Gallons**

"This ain't too bad," He muttered, running right past Midna.

 **Midna**

Midna was struggling trying to walk up and down the honey-covered pathway while Ravio was blazing super fast next to her.

"Curse my stubby legs!" She shouted in frusturation. She carried her bucket of honey to the end and poured it in.

 **Midna: 6/25 Gallons**

 **Ravio**

Ravio carried his empty bucket back to the honey harvesting area, but tripped in the honey and faceplanted. He tried to push himself up, but the honey was too sticky.

"Oh, god." he groaned, struggling.

 **Midna**

Midna approached Ravio and gripped his hand, successfully pulling Ravio off the floor. "Thanks." he groaned, face covered in sticky honey. "I can't see!"

Midna wiped the honey out of his eyes. "AAH IT BURNS!"

"Man up!"

 **Din and Nayru**

The Starshroom pulled up at the Dreadnought Galaxy as Din and Nayru disembarked on a circular semi-sphere platform.

"Alright, I guess we're blowing up trash." Nayru said. The Gearmo began talking to them.

"Welcome to this Detour. Let me explain the rules. You have four Bo-Bomb Generators. They only generate a bo-bomb once the last bo-bomb from that generator explodes. Each bob-omb takes 10 seconds to explode. If all trash is disposed of within 25 seconds of picking up the first bo-bomb, you will recieve your next clue."

"Shall we start?" Din asked. The Gearmo nodded. "I will begin a count-down."

Nayru nodded as Din stood on the far-left while Nayru stood on the far-right.

"3...2...1...GO!"

 **Din and Nayru: 1st Attempt**

Nayru rushed to pick up a bo-bomb and placed it in the center of the system, while Din tossed one in the top-left. Nayru placed one on the top-right, while Din placed one in the bottom-left. They waited a few seconds for the bombs to explode, in which they took out everything around them only leaving four on the course. Din and Nayru rushed to plant the bombs next to the last pieces of trash.

Two of the bombs exploded. *BOOM BOOM* Only two piles remained.

 **0:25:00 TIME EXPIRED**

*BOOM BOOM* The last piles exploded.

"We did it!" Nayru shouted, Hi-fiving Din. They approached the Gearmo. "Can we have our clue?"

"Your last Bo-Bomb did not detonate until after the time expired. I cannot give you the clue."

Din swore. "But we had the Bo-Bomb on the course."

"But it did not explode within the time limit. You have failed."

 _"During the challenge, we didn't realize that each bomb had to go OFF by the time the limit expired. We figured as long as the bombs were on the course and we didn't add any new ones after the limit expired, we were good. But no, each trash pile had to be gone by the time the time limit expired." Nayru explained._

"It's alright. We're the first ones here, we're the only ones here, we can do it again without waiting for a line."

 **Din and Nayru: 2nd Attempt**

Din grabbed both of the bo-bombs nearest to her and raced around to clear every trash pile on the far left. Nayru did the same on the far right, leaving only five trash piles in the center of the planet. They looked at their timer, which told them 12 seconds remaining. Quickly, Nayru and Din planted bombs in the center of the planet.

*BOOM BOOM*

 **0:24:03 COMPLETE**

"You have completed the Detour," the Gearmo said, handing Din the clue.

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 1st Place**

"Route Info. Make your way to Mecha-Bowser in Toy Time Galaxy for your next Pitstop!"

 **[i] Proceed to Pit Stop: Mecha-Bowser**

"Oh, my god, Din, we're headed to the Pit Stop!" Nayru cheered. "I'm pretty sure the last two teams haven't even arrived at Honeyhive yet!"

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 5th Place**

"I'll do it," Toon Link claimed.

"Good luck, Big Brother!" Aryll cheered.

 **Linder and Makar: Currently in Last Place**

"It's all you, Makar!" Linder said. "Let's keep the Roadblock count even."

 **Midna: 19/25 Gallons**

"MIDNA!" Link shouted. "THEY'RE HERE!"

"I SEE THAT! I HAVE EYES!"

She poured another bucket of honey into the vat.

 **Ravio: 22/25 Gallons**

Ravio poured his last bucket of honey into the vat, causing it to overflow and spill out over the side. The bee judge arrived at the scene.

"Congratulations," the bee said, handing Ravio the clue.

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 3rd Place**

"HILDA! I'VE GOT IT!" Ravio shouted, running up to Hilda.

"Good job-MMPH!" she appreciated, as Ravio caught her in a huge bear hug. "RAVIO! YOU GOT ME STICKY!"

"Heh, that's what she said."

Hilda smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

Hilda was done with his shit and opened the clue. "Detour. Penguin Race or Detonate?"

"I'd say Detonate," Ravio said. "We can totally do that in 25 seconds."

 **Midna: 22/25 Gallons**

"Dammit!" Midna shouted, watching Hilda and Ravio enter their Starshroom. She groaned and continued making her way back up to the cavern.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

The sages arrived at the bomb detour.

"Let's do this!" Darunia cheered. "I love blowing stuff up!"

"And you are now officially banned from Zora's Domain."

"Aww..."

 _"On Death Mountain, us Gorons help cultivate the Bomb Flower, which we use for mining. I happen to have a lot of experience handling explosives, but in this Detour, it seemed more like a speed thing."_

"Welcome to this Detour. Let me explain the rules. You have four Bo-Bomb Generators. They only generate a bo-bomb once the last bo-bomb from that generator explodes. Each bob-omb takes 10 seconds to explode. If all trash is disposed of within 25 seconds of picking up the first bo-bomb, you will recieve your next clue." the Gearmo explained.

"Twenty five seconds?" Ruto asked. "That's way too short!"

"Has anyone else been here?" Darunia asked.

"Yes. They just left less than a minute ago."

 **Toon Link**

Toon Link came out of the changing tent in his bee costume as he waved at his sister.

"Hehe, Big Brother, you look so silly!"

 **Makar**

Makar wobbled outside as Linder laughed at him.

 _"Bee costume plus Korok equals awkwardness." Makar said with a stern face. "That did not work on me."_

 **Midna**

Midna poured her last bucket of honey into the vat.

"Congratulations," the bee said, handing her the clue.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 4th Place**

"Let's do underwater racing," Midna said. "It looks like there could be a catch for the bombs."

Link nodded. "Bye, guys!" he shouted while running past Linder and Aryll.

"GOOD LUCK!" Aryll shouted.

"And then there were two." Linder said, staring at Aryll.

 **Din and Nayru**

Din and Nayru's Starshroom arrived at the conveyor belt at the base of Mecha-Bowser.

"Here's the U-Turn board!" Din pointed. "Do you want to U-turn anyone?"

"Let's do Link and Midna," Nayru said. "They're far enough behind that they could actually face elimination. If we do Ruto and Darunia, they're right behind us, and they'll survive and be super pissed."

Nayru nodded. "We choose to U-turn Link and Midna."

 **U-Turn x2**

 **Link and Midna**

 _ **\- Courtesy of Din and Nayru**_

 **[Empty Space]**

 **\- [Empty Space]**

They ran away from the U-Turn board and arrived at King Hyrule at the mat.

"Din and Nayru," He began. "You are the first team to arrive."

"Woohoo!" Nayru shouted, jumping.

"However," he began. "Before I can check you in, you're going to have to assemble a Micro Mecha-Bowser. Here is your next clue,"

Din sighed. "Damn it! I thought it was over!"

 **Din and Nayru: Currently in 1st Place**

"Route Info. Assemble a Micro Mecha-Bowser."

 **[i] Assemble Micro Mecha-Bowser**

 _ **Before teams can check in with me at the Pit Stop, teams must first assemble this Micro Mecha-Bowser. Using a tool kit at their station and no model or instructions to base it off, they must use these spare parts to create a model robot. If I deem it properly assembled, teams will be allowed to check in with me. The last team to complete this challenge may be eliminated.**_

They rushed over to the nearest station and looked at the bundle of spare parts. Out of everything, they could only recognize the turtle shell and headpiece.

"Alright, let's do those first," Din instructed.

 **Ruto and Darunia: 1st Attempt**

Ruto ran and grabbed her bo-bombs and planted one in the center of the platform, and one on the top-left. Darunia took care of the right side, all of which exploded leaving the top-left. Quickly, Ruto and Darunia placed all four bombs in that one area, which exploded just as the timer expired.

"Did we do it? It's right on the dot!" Ruto asked. "It says 25 seconds or _under_. We got it!"

 **0:25:00 COMPLETE**

"Congratulations." the Gearmo said, handing them the clue

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way to Mecha-Bowser in Toy Time Galaxy for your next clue." Ruto read. "Damn, that was a quick Detour."

 **Makar**

Makar walked back to the starting point with the bucket above his head.

 _"For someone as short as me, that honey was knee-deep. That challenge was not easy." Makar explained. "Meanwhile, you've got TL over here sprinting, sprinting, through the honey. In the time it took for me to get one bucket there and back, TL got two and was already at the refill station for his third."_

Makar slowly waded his way through the thick layer of golden sludge and finally broke free to the vat.

 **Makar: 3/25 Gallons**

"We shoulda' saved that Express Pass," Makar replied, huffing.

 _"In hindsight, using the Express Pass last leg, in Eagleland, was probably not a good move," Linder explained. "Even though we were behind Twilight, Lorule, Oracles, and the Islanders, and got lost, we had a six hour jump on the final two teams. We should have saved it for now. Now's when we truly needed it. We're in the back of the pack and struggling hard. We screwed ourselves."  
_

Makar put the bucket on the floor and leaned against it. "I need a rest."

 **Toon Link: 6/25 Gallons**

Toon Link grabbed the bucket and clenched the handle in his teeth as he descended down the ladder. "Makar's struggling hard, so I know for sure I can beat him at this task. As long as we blast through the Detour and we're not U-turned, I have this in the bag. As long as I don't screw up. Do this for Aryll."

 **Hilda and Ravio**

Team Lorule arrived at the Dreadnought Galaxy

"Alright, let's do this!" Ravio said. The Gearmo explained the rules to them.

"Are you ready?" it asked.

"Yes!"

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

 **Hilda and Ravio: 1st Attempt**

Hilda and Ravio both picked up both bombs and planted them accordingly on either side, blowing up the right and left side leaving only the center remaining. Both of them placed all four bombs in the center.

 **0:25.00 TIME EXPIRED**

*BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM*

"I'm sorry, you have failed," the Gearmo said. Hilda put her hands on her head in frusturation.

 **Din and Nayru**

"I think this is supposed to be a jawpiece," Din said. Nayru nodded and screwed it in underneath the head.

"What are these anchor pieces?" Nayru asked. "Could they be ears?"

"No, they're too big," Din replied. "Ruto and Darunia are here."

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"Double U-Turn! Up there!" Darunia pointed.

"Is that Din and Nayru?" Ruto asked, looking at the two Oracles in front of the Pit Stop mat and behind the U-Turn board.

"They didn't U-turn us. Thank god," Ruto said. "We choose not to U-Turn anyone. Not that we can, anyways."

 _"In the race, you can only use your U-turn power once in the whole race. Because we used the U-Turn in leg 2, we weren't able to U-turn another team here." Darunia explained._

Ruto and Darunia ran up past the board and arrived at the Pit Stop mat.

"Ruto and Darunia, before I can check you in, you're going to have to assemble a Micro Mecha-Koopa," King Hyrule said, handing Darunia a toolkit.

 **Ruto and Darunia: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Alright, we can catch up to Din and Nayru," Ruto said. Darunia grabbed the toolkit and rushed over to the assembling area right across from Din and Nayru.

"They look like they're struggling," Ruto pointed out. "We can overtake them."

 **Makar: 12/25 Gallons**

Makar waded through the sticky honey as if it was a flooded swamp, panting and huffing. After he was done with the current puddle of honey, he placed the bucket on the floor and used it as a stand to support him as he slumped over.

"Oh, god," he complained. "This honey is demonic. I swear off honey for the rest of my life."

 **Toon Link: 24/25 Gallons**

"Looks like I need one more trip," Toon Link said.

"Hey, Link!" Makar shouted. "Could you maybe help me?"

"Sorry. It's you or me." Toon Link replied. "With a U-turn coming up, I can't take that risk."

Makar nodded and slumped over his bucket.

 **Link and Midna**

Link and Midna arrived at the Sea Slide Galaxy.

"This place is nice!" Link said. "I would totally live here."

"It's too hot for me," Midna replied.

They ran up to what looked like a giant penguin. "Are you here for the Detour?"

"Yes!" Midna nodded.

"You race with four other penguins. If _both_ of you can complete a lap before any of the penguins, you have your clue. If you lose, you will have a head start next round."

Link nodded.

"You can use the shells underwater to swim at the penguins' speed, more or less. Go change into your swimsuits and line up at the starting line, I'll start you off."

Link and Midna entered the changing tents.

 **Hilda and Ravio: 5th Attempt**

*BOOM BOOM* The bombs exploded, leaving one pile of garbage in the top left.

 **0:25.00 TIME EXPIRED**

"You have failed," The Gearmo said.

"Fine. Let's go again," Ravio said.

"No, Ravio, wait." Hilda replied, gripping both of Ravio's shoulders and staring at him in the eyes. "What we've been doing up until now is clearly not working. We have to rethink our strategy."

 _"After trying and failing five times, we realized that whatever we were doing was too slow." Ravio said. "So we developed a new strategy of standing right next to the generators and chucking the bombs out as they appear, eliminating the time we need to run to the dropoff space and back."_

After conversing for a hot second, they agreed and began the challenge again.

 **Hilda and Ravio: 6th Attempt**

Hilda stood in between the first and second dispensers while Ravio stood between the 3rd and 4th.

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

Hilda and Ravio each stayed in place as they threw each of the bombs at their respective areas, destroying the left and right sides. They each chucked their bombs at the center, exploding it.

 **0:22.00 COMPLETE**

"Yes!" Hilda shouted.

The Gearmo handed them their clue.

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Woohoo!" Ravio said. "Bye, Gearmo!"

The gearmo waved goodbye as they reentered the Starshroom.

 **Din and Nayru**

"The anchor things are feet," Nayru said.

"King Hyrule? Can we get a check?" Din asked. They brought the Micro Mecha-Bowser up to him for checking.

After fidgeting around with it for a bit, he made his judgement.

 **[X] Leg Screws too Loose**

"Sorry, I cannot check you in." King Hyrule said, handing back the Micro Mecha-Bowser.

"What's wrong?" Nayru asked. "Do you see it?"

"Looks fine to me," Din replied.

 **Link and Midna: 1st Attempt**

Link and Midna were changed in their swimsuits and had lined up at the starting line. The giant Penguin started them off.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" the Giant Penguin announced. Link and Midna luckily had enough swimming experience to make their way to the two shells in front of them and nab them before any of the racer penguins had gotten significant enough of a lead.

After nabbing the shells, both Link and Midna had gotten a lead ahead of the last penguin, but they could still spot three penguins in front of them. Carefully weaving in and out of the various obstacles, including gates, a hydraulic press, and a cave, they had made their way in front of the two penguins in the middle and were in second and third place, respectively. Both Link and Midna pointed their shells directly forward, as there were very little obstacles left before the finish line. The penguin in front swerved a little bit, allowing Link and Midna to come out first right before the finish line.

"You're fast!" the big Penguin said, handing Link the clue.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to Mecha-Bowser in Toy Time Galaxy for your next Pit Stop!" Midna read.

 **Ruto and Darunia**

"I think we've got it." Darunia said. He grabbed the Micro Mecha-Bowser and walked up to King Hyrule. "Can we get a check?"

After looking and checking it, King Hyrule set it on the ground. "Congratulations, that is correct. Ruto and Darunia, you are officially team number ONE!"

 **Ruto and Darunia: 1st Place**

"We had a great comeback after our last two hellish legs," Ruto said. "It just shows that when it comes down to skill rather than luck, we're always on top."

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"This place is Mini Hilda's dream," Hilda said. "Please don't be U-turned, please don't be U-turned,"

They arrived at the U-Turn board to realize that only Link and Midna were U-turned.

"Thank god," Ravio said. "We choose not to U-turn anyone."

They ran right past Din and Nayru and arrived at the mat.

"Hilda and Ravio, you are the third team to arrive, however, before I can check you in, you must build a Micro-Mecha Koopa." Kind Hyrule said, handing them the clue and a toolbox.

 **Hilda and Ravio: Currently in 3rd Place**

They nodded and seated themselves next to Din and Nayru.

 **Toon Link: 25/25 Gallons**

"I'm done. Can I have my clue?" Toon Link asked. The bee nodded and handed him the clue.

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 5th Place**

"Aryll! We're outta here!" He shouted. Aryll clapped her hands while Linder grimaced.

 **Linder: 15/25 Gallons**

Linder carried his umpteenth bucket of honey through the puddles, but tripped and spilled all of the honey in the bucket. He pounded the honey in frusturation.

 **Link and Midna**

Link and Midna arrived at the U-turn board and their jaws dropped at their faces on the board.

"Din and Nayru U-turned us?" Midna asked. Link looked behind the board to see Din and Nayru still working on their Micro Mecha-Bowser.

"Hey! Oracles!" Midna fumed. "You arrived at this board first or second, right? Then why use the U-turn at all? It's a tool meant for survival, not for when you're right in front of the fuckin' pit stop! That's not how you play the game! You deserve to go home, not us!"

"You're a threat!" Din shouted. "Sorry!"

"We have to U-turn one of the last two," Link said. "Islanders or the Koroks?"

"I don't care, just pick one!" Midna fumed.

Link shrugged and placed Linder and Makar's pictures on the board.

Midna shook her head. "Whatever. Let's go blow the garbage up."

 **U-Turn x2**

 **Link and Midna**

 _ **\- Courtesy of Din and Nayru**_

 **Linder and Makar**

 **- _Courtesy of Link and Midna_**

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

The Islanders arrived at the Sea Slide Galaxy.

"This place is awesome," Toon Link said. "Reminds us of home."

 **Din and Nayru**

"We could've just screwed up," Nayru said. "Link and Midna are definitely going to survive that. They're going to be pissed."

Din picked up the robot and shook it around to hear a rattling noise. "Where's that coming from?"

She felt around the robot until she noticed the loose leg. After moving it back and forth with her finger for a bit, she tightened it with her screwdriver.

"I swear, if that was it," She said, handing it to King Hyrule.

"that's correct," he said, setting it down on the floor. "Din and Nayru, you are team number two."

 **Din and Nayru: 2nd Place**

 **Toon Link and Aryll: 1st Attempt**

Toon Link weaved around obstacles as Aryll began to bump into them, slowing them down. He waited a bit for her, which resulted in two of the penguins rushing ahead of them and crossing the finish line first.

"Aryll, just try to avoid the other stuff," He said.

"I'm trying!" Aryll replied, pouting.

 **Hilda and Ravio**

"I think that's it," Ravio said, screwing the last eye into place. "Can we get a check, please?"

King Hyrule looked at it. "It's good. Hilda and Ravio, I am pleased to tell you that you are team number THREE."

 **Hilda and Ravio: 3rd Place**

"That's our best yet!" Hilda said.

 **Link and Midna**

Team Twilight arrived at the bomb Detour and awaited as the Gearmo explained the rules.

 **Makar: 16/25 Gallons**

Makar poured the bucket of honey into the vat and sat down. "I need a rest," he huffed. "There's no way. We're screwed."

"It's alright, Makar!" Linder encouraged. "Just get it done. I don't care how long it takes."

 **Toon Link and Aryll: 2nd Attempt**

"We've got a 5 second lead this time," Aryll said. The big Penguin told them to go as they rushed to grab the shell, and then noticed the penguins leaving behind them.

 _"The more times you've failed, the longer lead that you would get," Toon Link explained. "So, we knew that even if we kept failing over and over again, it's doable. There was no limit, so it could get to the point where we finish the race before the penguins even started. I wasn't too stressed."_

Aryll managed to weave around most obstacles and barely edged out the first penguin to win the race.

"Woohoo! Aryll!" Toon Link hi-fived.

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 4th Place**

 **Link and Midna: 1st Attempt**

Link rushed to run back and forth to place the bombs as Midna did the same. They were quick enough to evade the timer.

 **0:24.09 COMPLETE**

"This was so easy. We should've just started with this," Midna said. Link nodded in agreement.

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 5th Place**

 **Makar: 19/25 Gallons**

"I feel like I'm about to hurl," Makar said, dragging the honey-covered-honey-bucket through puddles of honey.

 **Link and Midna**

Team Twilight sat in their Starshroom conversing. "Tomorrow, we're going to kick the Oracles out of the race. Even if we have to ally ourselves with Ruto and Darunia. We want them out."

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

"Do you think we're U-turned?" Aryll asked.

"Hopefully not," Toon Link replied. "That could be the end of our race right there."

 **Toon Link and Aryll**

Toon Link and Aryll arrived at Toy Time Galaxy and ran past the U-Turn board to greet King Hyrule.

"Toon Link and Aryll, you are the fourth team to arrive, but before I can check you in, you must assemble a Micro Mecha-Bowser."

 **Toon Link and Aryll: Currently in 4th Place**

They nodded and took a seat at an open station. "This is a jaw piece, these are definitely eyes, I think this is a head piece, I'm not sure... let's just screw the eyes to the headpiece first."

 **Link and Midna**

Link and Midna arrived at the Toy Time Galaxy.

"Link and Midna, you are the fifth team to arrive, however, before I can check you in, you must assemble a Micro Mecha-Bowser."

 **Link and Midna: Currently in 5th Place**

Link and Midna nodded. They made their way next to Toon Link and Aryll.

"Do you want to work together? The Koroks are faar behind us, right?" Midna asked. Aryll nodded.

"Alright, let's work together to get this day over and done with." Toon Link said.

* * *

They leapt on the Pit Stop mat at the same time and presented their robots at the same time. He inspected each of them and placed them on the floor.

"Well... Link and Midna, you are officially team number FOUR, and Toon Link and Aryll, you are team number FIVE."

 **Link and Midna: 4th Place**

 **Toon Link and Aryll: 5th Place**

"Do you have anything you want to say?" King Hyrule asked. "Any repressed rage?"

"I think I've got most of it all out, but I need to save some for tomorrow," Midna said. King Hyrule, Link, Toon Link, and Aryll laughed.

* * *

 **Makar: 25/25 Gallons**

 **Time Elapsed: 1 Hour 25 Min**

"We did it!" Makar cheered. He hi-fived Linder as they handed him the clue. But just then, a new starshroom arrived behind them and opened to reveal King Hyrule.

"Oh, no," Linder said.

"Linder and Makar," King Hyrule said. "As you can tell... all the other teams have already checked into the mat."

Linder and Makar both nodded.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

 **Linder and Makar: ELIMINATED**

Makar began to cry and bury his face into Linder's chest, who patted him on the back.

"It's okay, it's okay," Linder said. "You finished. It's alright."

 _"So the adventure of the Koroks comes to an end," Linder said. "We know our legacy will live on."_

 _"Probably not, we did terribly," Makar laughed. "But at least we tried our hardest. Am i right?"_

Linder hugged Makar.

* * *

 **Current Standings:**

 **This Leg:**

Ruto and Darunia: 1st Place

Din and Nayru: 2nd Place

Hilda and Ravio: 3rd Place

Link and Midna: 4th Place

Toon Link and Aryll: 5th Place

Linder and Makar: ELIMINATED

 **Race Average:**

Link and Midna: 2.40

Ruto and Darunia: 3.00

Din and Nayru: 3.20

Toon Link and Aryll: 3.80

Hilda and Ravio: 4.80

 _ **Linder and Makar: 4.40**_

 _Marin and Tarin: 6.75_

 _Nabooru and Aveil: 8.00_

 _Colin and Ilia: 9.00_


End file.
